Colin's Secret Part 1
by queerlove
Summary: Colin Creevey stumbles across a scene between Harry and Draco, and can't help but get an eye full. This story leads to George Weasley/Colin Creevey.
1. Chapter 1

Colin ducked into the cupboard and pulled the door just enough for he and his brand new camera to have a good view: The fourteen year old fidgeted with the magical device to get it to the setting that allowed it to take clear pictures in dim lighting without the use of a flash or extra light source. He had just received it by owl-delivery that morning during breakfast in the great hall.

It was the best camera there was. It was smaller than his old camera, and while it still had a muggle look to it, it was anything but ordinary. It had an endless amount of features; so many, that Colin hadn't come near using them all in nearly twelve hours he had had it. It also worked really well with spells and charms. For example, it would take pictures through a door or wall that had a transparency charm on it. Even in the magical world, that was truly extraordinary.

Hearing movement outside the classroom door, Colin readied his camera, hoping that tonight he'd be able to put it to its intended use. The door opened and in walked…no one. The door shut, a heartbeat passed, and Harry Potter appeared in the room, pulling off his invisibility cloak. Colin drank in the sight of what he considered to be the sexiest man alive. He'd been obsessed with Harry since he was eleven, and that obsession had own grown, along with puberty. Colin had realized in his third year that his obsession with Harry outstripped the rest of the wizarding world's obsession. Harry had been competing in the triwizard tournament that year, and Colin had been more supportive than any of his fellow Gryffindors. It was during this time in Harry's life that he started really desiring Potter on levels he hadn't expected to rise in himself. He spent his nights in the common room pretending to do homework, watching Harry with his friends, growing jealous of the closeness they shared. He'd go to his bed early, close the hangings, and wank to images of Harry allowing Colin to please him with his hands and mouth. It wasn't until early this year, Colin's fourth year, that he began wishing and dreaming of Harry fucking him. These fantasies made his masturbation sessions so much more intense. It soon became too little to stroke his own dick and play with his own ass. He finally broke down and ordered an assortment of dildos and butt-plugs to make his fantasies seem more real. He found he _needed_ something inside him. He would pull one of his dildos, with liberal amounts of lubrication, in and out of his ass, squeezing his eyes shut while suppressing his moans—imagining frantically that it was Harry stroking and fucking him. At the end of it, he knew it could never be a possibility.

Then, a week ago, it had entered into the realm of possibilities. Colin had stayed in the Great Hall longer than usual that night at dinner; he wasn't the last student remaining, but he was one of the very few. Potions had been extra tough that day, and Colin's inability to do anything but daydream about the new butt plug in his trunk had earned him a detention the following evening. Finally leaving the Great Hall, he drug his feet in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Just as he was rounding a corner, he saw Draco Malfoy, mean Slytherin, heading his direction. He quickly moved back around the corner and dashed into the first room he came to, locking it behind him. Once inside, he pressed his ear to the door to see if Draco had passed by. No sooner had his ear met the door that someone was trying to open it. Colin flew back from the door, momentarily frozen.

"What the fuck?" Draco's soft exclamation on the other side of the door threw Colin back into action.

_Hide!_ was his one thought. Searching the room, he spotted a cupboard in the wall at the end of the room. He didn't hesitate to run towards it, slide into it, and pull it almost completely shut behind him, enclosing himself in almost total darkness. He tried to slow his breathing as he heard Draco mutter an incantation, followed by the soft click of the door unlocking. Draco stepped into the room, shut the door quietly behind him, and took a searching look around the room.

_Oh my God, he saw me—he saw me come in!_ Colin freaked out in his mind. Draco didn't pay him much attention at school, but when he did it was horrible. He had learned the hard way to _not_ greet Harry when Draco was nearby. And Draco's taunting at those times seemed, to Colin, to make Harry ignore him more so than he usually did. And right now Draco's eyes were definitely searching the room, looking for him! Colin's heart was beating in his chest; he was trying to not make a sound; and he was wishing he had just shut the cupboard door all the way! Until—

"Harry?" Draco's voice was quiet and gentle, and it shocked the hell out of Colin! Why was Draco looking for Harry in a seemingly empty room? When Draco didn't get a response, he calmly took off his outer robes, draping them over a nearby chair. Then he just stood there, hands in the pockets of his obviously expensive, fabulously tailored, black slacks. Colin had never seemed an expression so…so…_not mean_…on Draco's face. _Was he waiting for Harry? _Colin thought incredulously, _but why? _He didn't have to wait much longer for an answer to either question. Harry crept into the room. As soon as he saw Draco, his face broke out with a relieved, excited grin, and –_oh my god—_so did Draco! Suddenly they were in each other's arms, kissing furiously.

Colin was definitely in a state of shock. _Draco Malfoy is kissing Harry Potter! Harry Fucking Potter is kissing MALFOY!_ He moved his face closer to the opening in the cupboard as Potter pulled back a little from their heated kiss.

"I'm so sorry I was late. Ron was determined to never bugger off," Harry explained. His fingers were stroked gently through Draco's hair, a look of pure…_no way_…Love on his face. Draco's face was just as loving as Harry's while he made little patterns in Harry's chest with his hands.

"It's alright, I didn't get here much sooner," Draco's sweet smile pulled another out of Harry. "I missed you so much today."

"Mmm, I know, I missed you, too." Colin was full on gaping at the pair from his hiding spot.

"I'll get to see you more tomorrow, though—we have double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures." Colin couldn't believe it, but the ….the….the _cuteness_ with which Draco had said that made his insides turn to mush. _Draco's adorable!_

"I know, it's my favorite and my least favorite day." They shared a quick laugh. "When are you expected back?" Harry continued.

"Not anytime soon. I'll stay with you til curfew if you don't have to be back." He sounded so adorably hopeful.

"Ron'll definitely ask questions, but I definitely don't give a damn." Harry smiled at Draco before pulling him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Colin watched, transfixed, as they made out. He could see that every caress, every flick of tongue, every groan, had happened many…many, many times before. It was sexy and hot, and unbelievably romantic. He couldn't help but feel like he was intruding on something sacred—and _definitely _something private. Yet he knew that even if there was a way for him to escape the scene before him, he wouldn't. His dick was hard, and he _needed_ them to continue.

Later that night, he snuck into his room well after curfew, and fucked himself senseless to images of Harry Potter fucking Draco Malfoy. _Wow._

Now here he was a week later, in the cupboard again, watching Harry wait for his lover. He knew that's what they were. Last time they had said it-"I love you"- and made such beautiful love that Colin's heart burned in his chest, yearning for that feeling.

It was the next day that he ordered his camera. He had been hiding in this cupboard every night, but this was the first time they had returned. He watched Harry lay his cloak in a heap on the floor, toe his shoes off, and stretch his arms over his head. Then he walked to a chair and sat in it. Colin's eyes widened and his cock twitched and began to harden as Harry slipped his hand into the waistband of his jeans. He slouched further in the chair, spread his legs more, and closed his eyes as his head fell back.

"Mmmm," he moaned. Colin bit back furiously on his lip as he watched. He would love nothing more than to crawl out of his hiding place and between Harry's legs, open his pants, and put that big glorious cock in his mouth. He was so focused on the fantasy that he didn't notice that Draco had entered until he had locked the door behind him. Apparently, Harry hadn't either. He lifted his head and beckoned Draco to him with two fingers. Draco smiled small and sexy while obediently stepping in front of Harry.

"Suck me," was all Harry said, but the soft dominant way the words were said had Colin silently undoing his pants and releasing his cock. Draco lowered on his knees between Harry's legs and pulled Harry's jeans completely off of him. Everything about this time was opposite from the first time Colin had seen them. Draco took Potter's cock in his hand and closed his mouth around the head. Colin longed to know what was going on in that mouth. For the first time, he wanted his dick in Draco Malfoy's mouth. Potter's head fell back and he ran his hands through Draco's hair. His breathing grew heavier. He looked down at Draco through heavy lidded eyes, "Please, baby, stop teasing me….aaahh!" Draco immediately took all of it in. Colin could hear him moaning around it, like background music to Harry's "Oh fuck yes, Draco! Oh…mmmm…please don't stop sucking me." Draco didn't let up until Harry came in his mouth, his hands laced tightly through the Slytherin's hair.

This was the first seen Colin captured on his new camera. He immediately started on a new picture as Harry pulled Draco over his lap to straddle him, holding him by the back of the neck and kissing him deeply-roughly-desperately. Colin watched as Harry pulled Draco's shirt over his head, before Draco pulled Harry's off, too. Harry was completely naked and seemed desperate to get Draco in the same condition. Harry stood up and Draco wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Wand!" Harry sounded so desperate. Out of the pile of clothes shot Harry's wand, straight into his hand. With what Colin considered to be an impressive bit of magic, Harry transfigured the chair into a sheeted mattress.

Draco broke the kiss to look at the mattress. "Don't I even get a bed frame, babe?"

The picture ended and Colin began another.

In response to Draco's complaint, Harry dropped to his knees on the mattress, putting Draco on his back; he had him naked very quickly. Hovering over him, their naked bodies and lips so close, Harry reached between them, wrapped his hand around Draco's leaking erection and said, "I excel in other areas." Colin could tell by Draco's sudden intake of breath that Harry had squeezed his dick.

"Yessss," Draco arched into Harry's touch as Harry began stroking Draco slowly and licking at Draco's lips—teasing him. "Please, Harry, I want more," Draco pleaded, gripping Harry's shoulders tight. Harry kissed him slow and hard before trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. He moved his lips to Draco's ear, and whispered something Colin couldn't hear. Draco moaned in response—

Colin hurried to begin the next photo, hands shaking slightly, trying very hard not to let the camera slip from his sweaty palms. When he looked back up, he saw an image even he had never thought to dream of. Draco was on his stomach, ass raised slightly, and Harry's face was between his ass cheeks. His moans were getting louder—every noise he made pulsed through Colin's dick. He was so horny, so in need to touch himself—to be touched—he almost wished he could leave the room. He wouldn't dare touch himself right there: What if they heard his belt move? Or what if he let his breathing get to heavy, or thrust into his hand too hard? He didn't want to get caught. If he were caught…besides being completely embarrassed…he'd never get to watch them again, and he _needed_ this!

Harry was opening a bottle of lube that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He didn't take his face from Draco's ass until he had squeezed the liquid out of the tube and let it drip down Draco's crack. As soon as he stopped, he was running one hand over Draco's cock and over his back, the other hand was busy in Draco's crack. He was coating a couple of fingers in it before slowly dipping one into Draco. Draco's answering moan was long and low. He pushed his ass further in the air. Colin thought he was practically begging to be fucked—_I don't blame him_. Harry added another finger and Draco's head shot up, sweat evident on his face, his eyes rolling back.

"You don't have to be so gentle-ah!-I want it to hurt a little today."

"Mmm, do you?" Harry lowered to lick and kiss at Draco's arched back, nibbling and biting in some spots.

"Sss, yesss!"

"How do you want it?" Harry pulled his fingers out.

_Damn, these photos really need to last longer! _Thought Colin as he struggled –frantic—to start the next picture.

"Lay down," Draco said. Harry raised an eyebrow before flopping onto his back. Draco wasted no time straddling his thighs and putting lube all over Harry's long, thick member. Harry gripped at Draco's thighs and hips, breathing faster and deeper as he was stroked.

"Please, Draco…"

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah."

Draco planted his feet firmly on the mattress, hovering just over Harry's dick, lined up and ready. All three boys held their breaths in a moment that seemed to last an eternity for Colin. Very slowly, Draco lowered himself down every last inch of Harry's dick.

"Oh My God," Draco and Harry exhaled in unison.

_OH. MY. GOD. _ Colin mouthed in the little cupboard.

For a moment no one moved, no one breathed. Then Draco started riding, grinding on Harry's dick slowly in circles. Harry's fingers were holding so tight onto Draco's hips that Colin knew there would be bruises later. As Draco began to lift himself up and down steadily, Colin set his camera down and gripped his own cock in his hand. He let a breath escape, but no one noticed. Both Harry and Draco were breathing hard and loud as Draco picked up his pace and came down harder on Harry. Dolin moved his hand desperately up and down his length, never wanting this to end, but knowing it wouldn't last long for any of them. He kept stroking and watching as Harry thrust up into Draco, fucking him hard, fucking him faster and faster. Harry and Draco were moaning and words that Colin couldn't comprehend were said between the two. A humming seemed to have filled his ears, as though he could actually hear his orgasm coming. His balls tightened, he bit down on his fist, and he squeezed his eyes shut—momentarily forgetting about the scene before him as he came, making a sticky trail of cum on the cupboard door and on his own hand. When he had squeezed every drop from himself, he looked up to see Draco on his back with Harry pounding mercilessly into him. Now that Colin's senses were fully back, he could hear Draco's screams of pleasure and Harry's deep grunts.

_No way,_ Colin thought, _could they last much longer._ Draco was pulling on his own dick—"Oh fuck yes Harry yes yes yes I'm gonna…" and Draco shot with Harry not letting up in his thrusts. Harry's face screwed up and Colin thought he looked like he couldn't breathe or thrust properly anymore. He made a beautiful sound of pleasure before pulling very slowly out of Draco and lying gently atop him.

It was at this point, when all of their breathing was steadying to an even pace that Colin wished he could leave. But he had to wait. He thought of scooting further into the dark cupboard so he couldn't see the couple kissing lazily on the mattress, but he didn't. He thought the two of them were truly beautiful together. He reached again for his camera and captured the most romantic moment he had ever witnessed. They kissed, caressed, whispered words only for each other, and smiled tiredly. Colin blushed and was, for the moment, ashamed at intruding on them. Even as he felt it, a sureness crept into his thoughts: He would do this again—watch them, capture them with his camera, return to his four-poster bed at night and cum into his own hand to the image of them. Only now he didn't have to rely on the images in his head. He'd have these amazingly erotic magical photos to watch. Through his shame, he thought, _Damn I can't wait til next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Colin had to wait two full days to get have the pictures developed from his "peeping tom night," as he had been thinking of it. He had finished his classes for the day, and was now heading to the Gryffindor tower. He clutched the strap of his bag tighter and picked up his pace. It was taking all of his restraint to not break into an all out sprint. After what felt like at least half an eternity, he climbed through the portrait hole and set off across the common room to escape up the stairs that would lead him to his room. He was almost to the stairs when Fred and George Weasley stepped in his path.

"Hey Colin. We've been meaning to speak to you." George approached him and clapped him on the back.

Fred mirrored his twin's actions, and they led him to a corner of the room. "Yeah, mate. You interested in making some extra galleons?"

"Of course he is, dear brother! Aren't you Colin?"

"Uhh…"

"And lucky for you, we have a business proposition. Tell him about it, George."

"Right. We will pay you a handsome sum to test the newest and most exclusive Weasley Wizard Wheezes product."

"I don't know guys," Colin quickly interjected. "The last time I took something from you--"

"Oh, Colin!" Fred interrupted. "Do not think of past childish antics performed by my brother or myself. No, no…think of the benefits!"

"Yes, surely there's something you've been eyeing, but your meager pocket change will not afford it! You need this money Colin!"

Colin's heart skipped an embarrassing beat as he thought of the Magic Thrusting Dildo, but banished the thought from his lusty mind as he felt his face heat up. "Umm…maybe, guys. How about I let you know? I'm really busy right now, and I need to get to my room…so…"

The twins were still in front of him, looking pleasantly confused, so he walked hesitantly between them, muttering "see you later." On his way up the stairs, he heard one of them mutter, "I really thought he'd be all for it" and the other answered, "He will. Don't worry."

Colin kind of agreed with them—he did need the money. He spent a lot on adult wizard toys, and no matter how many he had, he needed another. But he knew the problem…he needed the real thing. After watching Harry and Draco together twice, he was desperately longing for a dick in his mouth and ass.

"Mmmhh," He groaned as he entered his room. Thank Merlin it was empty, his roommates being in the common room, as they usually were. Colin knew they'd be there for a while, and the privacy was much appreciated. He spent a lot of time in his bed masturbating and fantasizing. He sat now on his bed and pulled the envelope out of his bag. After being sure the curtains were closed and putting up a silencing charm (unfortunately, he wasn't very good at these yet, so it was sort of weak), he said, "Lumos", and pulled the stack of moving pictures out of the envelope. He spread them out in front of him in disbelief. Sometimes, he couldn't believe he had actually done this—spied on someone's private moments. With this feeling, coupled with the fear of getting caught, Colin had convinced himself over the last two days to not watch them again. His comfort at not being able to see the live show again was the pictures in front of him.

The one showing Malfoy bob his head up and down on Harry's dick was holding his attention. He took the other photos, put them back in the folder, and slid them back inside his bag. Looking down at the one he'd left out, he began stripping his clothes off: His robes, shirt and tie, pants, boxers, and socks. He was already hard from watching the photo. He wasted no time starting—being so eager to feel his orgasm. He watched the picture, imagining Harry's cock in his mouth…Draco's mouth around his own cock. It didn't take long; he came into the first thing he grabbed (a sock). Before collapsing, he put the picture away, then crawled under the covers.

_This is crazy_, thought Colin. _Two weeks ago, Draco Malfoy was enemy to Harry Potter, or so it seemed; now…wow. How do they do it?_" He found himself thinking of the snide remarks and fights he had witnessed between the two. _Have they always faked it? Why not just say they're friends?_ Even as he thought it, he realized the absurdity in it. The wizarding world would turn upside down with surprise and devastation the day Malfoy and Potter admitted to be anything more than enemies.

The next two weeks were nothing short of extremely intense for Colin. His sexual appetite had gone to a whole new level. He was wanking several times a day due to three factors: 1. He had several amazing photos of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy doing amazing things to each other, 2. Every time he saw Harry, he wanted to bend over the nearest surface and beg to be fucked, and 3. Every time he saw Draco, he wanted to bend over the nearest surface and beg to be fucked. His need to have a sexual experience with someone other than himself had become desperate. He began checking out every guy he saw, wondering (often hoping) if they were into guys. That was the most frustrating part! No one that he knew off was gay! Except of course for Harry and Draco, but that didn't help. It had crossed his mind to just ask Harry, "Hey Harry! Know any other gay blokes here at Hogwarts?" That was a ridiculous plan, of course. That wasn't even the worst of his plans, though! Fred and George had continued to try to recruit him onto their "team of testers" relentlessly, which Colin refused; however, after the third time they blocked him from speeding off to a much-needed wank session, he almost offered to suck them off if they'd leave him alone. He didn't say anything like that, but he did earn some very surprised looks from the twins and other Gryffindors in the common room when he had shouted, "NO! Fuck off!" and stormed past them to this dormitory. Still, the thought of having Fred or George in his mouth never went away, and this frustrated him even further.

On top of all this, he was becoming increasingly frustrated with everyone asking him if he was okay. With everything going on in his solo sex life, he'd withdrawn himself from virtually any type of social activity. He went to his classes and mumbled his way through meal times, but that's about all he managed. He was very aware he had grown surly; Ron had said, "What's with Colin? He's not his usual annoying-Harry-worshipping self." Colin had overheard it after passing Harry, Ron, and Hermione near the portrait hole. He really didn't care at the moment, though. The most annoying and frustrating part of all this to Colin was that he knew exactly what everyone thought of him. They found him annoying most of the time, a little too happy and hyper for anyone's tastes. A petite blonde boy that was too small for his age. He knew it'd shock the shit out of everybody to know what he did to himself, to know what he thought about all day…to know that he's the gayest thing in Hogwarts. He hated that he couldn't tell one person—not one person. And even if he could, it most likely wouldn't result in getting his ass tore up, so what's the point?

Colin was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindors in the Great Hall trying to eat. His attention was glued to Harry, only a few people down from him, and on Draco, at the Slytherin table. He'd been watching them at mealtimes for the last two weeks. Now that he knew the true nature of their relationship, he noticed things that no one else did. Those two were always looking at each other. Harry was downright filthy when it came to eating pudding, and Draco's inability to eat a strawberry without making Harry blush was surprising. Whenever Harry left a meal first, he would wink at Draco, and Draco would give the tiniest smile—so fast, no one would know it was there unless they were looking for it. Sometimes Draco would leave, sending a meaningful look to Harry, and Harry would make some excuse to his friends and follow him to places Colin wished he could go.

"Colin…Colin!" Genny snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Colin, what's wrong with you?"

"What? Nothing! Why?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"You've been staring at the Slytherin table for a while now—at Malfoy, actually."

"I…I was?" _Damn, I probably was,_ he thought.

Neville leaned towards him, "He been bothering you, Colin?"

Colin looked at Neville and at the faces of several Gryffindors whose attention he had caught with his staring act. Harry was among them.

"No," he said, catching Harry's eyes. He quickly looked down. "No, nothing like that. Malfoy's fine, I mean…he hasn't bothered me. I was just zoned out in his direction." Before any of them could ask any more questions, he grabbed his bag and headed to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

_Fuck! This sucks! Why can't I know someone gay—someone I'm allowed to know that's gay?_ He felt like crying, and he knew the tears would start soon. That's how he'd always been: too happy of a boy, but too sensitive of a boy. _Oh fucking well_. He hurried into the tower, rushing to get to his room, needing to collapse onto his bed for a good private cry. When George entered his line of vision, obviously about to speak to him, Colin cut him off, "Leave me alone!" He hated that his voice broke and tears came to his eyes. George let him fly past. As soon as Colin collapsed face down into his pillow, he started to cry.

Colin cried without holding back. Once again, his roommates weren't there, and he had never been more thankful. He was completely absorbed in his own sobbing when—

"Colin?"

Colin stilled and quieted at the sound of George's voice.

"What do you want?" It came out sounding so pitiful. He didn't have the strength to be angry right now. He didn't even lift his face to look at George.

"I…I'm sorry if I upset you…" George's voice was still distant, so Colin could tell he hadn't left the doorway.

Colin heaved a sigh, "You didn't upset me. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Oh…Well…you wanna talk, mate?"

Colin pulled himself onto his knees, wiping his face on the front of his robes. "Yeah. But I can't….I can't tell you what's wrong." His own words brought on a new wave of tears. He let them flow into his hands, but kept them silent. He wished he had someone to talk to, but no one would understand. He felt the bed shift, and looked up to see that George had crossed the room and sat down beside him on the bed. They looked at each other for a minute, until George looked down at his own hands, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his features.

"Colin…I think I know what's wrong…and I bet you think no one will understand."

Colin stared at George, wide-eyed and shocked. "How…how would you know that?" he spluttered.

"I think we may have something in common. Actually, I don't think you realize how many people you have it in common with." George smiled gently and looked at Colin.

"Really?" Colin turned to face George, still on his knees.

"Yeah, really."

"I hope we're talking about the same thing," Colin confessed quietly.

"Why don't you tell me just to be sure? You'll feel better once you do. I'm guessing you've never told anyone?"

"No, I haven't. I'm scared."

"I know. But there's nothing to be scared of. And I won't tell, I promise."

"Okay…I'll tell you." Colin looked at George, who pulled a leg onto the bed as he turned to face Colin.

"K," he whispered.

Coli felt as though they sat in silence for a long time before he finally took a huge breath, looked George in the eyes and whispered, "I don't like girls."

George smiled and put his fingers under Colin's chin, raising it. "Say: I like boys." He smiled encouragingly.

"I like boys," Colin said boldly.

"Well, so do I."

They smiled at each other.

George took on a lighter tone, taking all the tension out of the air. "So you were crying because you like boys and you couldn't tell anyone?"

"Not exactly…that's not the full extent of it," Colin said nervously.

"Well, why, then?"

When Colin didn't immediately answer, George said, "Come on, now. The secrets are out, I'm sure I'll understand whatever it is!"

Colin sighed. "It's a sex thing."

George looked surprised. "Wow! You're having sex? How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, that's plenty old enough!" Colin said indignantly.

"Yeah, that's true, I was your age my first time. You just look younger than you are."

"Ugh, I know, don't remind me." Colin rolled his eyes.

"So what happened, you have an embarrassing experience or something?"

"No…don't laugh!"

"I won't," George promised.

"I've never had an…experience," Colin admitted. George didn't laugh. "And that's the problem."

"Oohhh…" George replied, "So you're dying to get laid?" He quirked an eyebrow and an amused smile at Colin.

Colin blushed under his gaze, "Yeah, something like that. I'm dying to just…just do something with someone other than myself."

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"And you've never had a blow job, even?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you sound so surprised?" Colin started feeling a little defensive.

"Cause you're adorable…" George was serious.

"Adorable, like…" He paused to roll his eyes, "kid brother—baby adorable?"

"No," George laughed, "like completely adorable in the-pretty blue eyes, wavy blonde hair, smaller than other boys your age, I'd like to take you on a date--kind of adorable." George smiled again, and Colin blushed so deeply that his entire body felt slightly on fire.

"You want to take me on a date?"

"Yeah. I mean…I'm sixteen, so only if you don't mind dating an older man..."

Colin giggled at George's joke. "I think I can handle an older man."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"So is that a yes?'

"Yes."

"Okay, well…I propose we go on our first date now. I'll take you to the kitchens, we'll get all your favorite things, and then go to the Room of Requirement, where you'll tell me all about yourself." George stood and held his hand out to Colin, who was ridiculously happy at this point. He took George's hand and stood up from the bed.

"You know how to get to the kitchens?" he asked as they headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Yeah, I know lots of cool places at Hogwarts…"


	3. Chapter 3

Colin was impressed with the kitchens. Loaded with grapes, pineapple, cookies, and a case of butterbeer, George and Colin headed to the corridor that holds the Room of Requirement. When they arrived, George paced before the empty wall until the door materialized. He opened the door, turned to Colin and said, "Come on in." Colin smiled and stepped past George into the room.

He stepped into a small, cozy sitting room. A couch and two comfy chairs were huddled around a coffee table, and a fire was burning in one wall, pleasantly warming the room. It wasn't bright, but it wasn't too dark, Colin thought…"It's perfect," he whispered.

"Have a seat," George whispered from close behind him. He moved to the coffee table, setting the items in his arms down; George did the same.

They sat on the floor around the table, ignoring the provided seating for the next couple of hours. Colin was surprised at how easily he talked to George, who was a great listener—who asked questions, showing Colin he was really interested. They talked about classes and the spells that Colin the most trouble with; George talked about Quidditch, and Colin learned that George really loved the sport more than he let on when off the pitch; Colin rolled with laughter at the stories George told him of growing up in a big family. He learned that George had told his family that he's gay the year before, and it went extremely well. "Hey! Me, too!" had been Fred's reaction.

"Wait! Really? Fred's gay, too?" Colin interrupted, passing a butterbeer to George and opening another for himself. He was a little drunk. Although butterbeer wasn't really very strong, Colin was a petite boy with a low tolerance.

"Yeah, it's crazy, right? Shocked the hell outta me…but I guess it's pretty cool…we've always been close and shared everything, so it's good we're playing for the same team, ya know? I mean, I wouldn't wanna hear about him and a girl together!"

Colin wrinkled his nose, mirroring George's expression. They laughed.

"So have you been with a girl?" Colin asked curiously.

"I let Angelina Johnson give me head once…but other than that, I haven't. Never had the desire to. You either, huh?"

"Ugh, no way! I think I've know I like blokes since I was eleven years old. I saw Harry Potter at my sorting, and I practically swooned."

George burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin that explains so much! You know, a lot of people think you're all 'idol-worship' over Harry…but you've just got a _crush_!"

Colin looked offended in a humorous way. "I _had_ a crush! It's a purely sexual desire now." The butterbeer was certainly loosening his tongue. This was the first person he'd been able to talk to about this stuff at all…and George made him feel comfortable and safe. He felt he could trust him.

"_Had_, alright! But you still think he's hot!" George challenged.

"So do you!" Colin shot back playfully.

"Okay, yeah, but who doesn't?"

"Exactly. So tell me…who else is gay around here?"

"Well—me, you, and Fred…and then let's see…Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell's a lez…that's all I know for sure from Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini from Slytherin's gay, and I'm pretty sure Zachariah Smith from Hufflepuff is."

"That's more than I thought. Blaise, really?"

"Yeah, we had a…thing, last year."

"A thing?" Colin moved closer to George, eager to hear about this 'thing'.

"There was a mutual attraction, I suppose. Mostly just a few blow-jobs. He was way too bossy, though—definitely a top."

"A top?"

"Yeah, a top. You know! The fuck-_er_."

"Oh! God, yes! The top!" He giggled and had another swig of butterbeer. "So…"

"Yes?" George grinned as if he knew what was coming.

"Did it not work out with Zabini because you're both tops?" Colin said very fast, a little embarrassed by the sexual nature of the question.

"Yes, I'm a top." George answered quietly, tilting his head toward Colin slighty. "Do you…I mean are you…do you know if you're--"

"I'm a bottom," Colin volunteered.

"Mmm…that's good. Can I ask you something else, something even more personal?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, do you…touch yourself a lot?"

Colin shut his eyes, immediately embarrassed and horny at the same time. "Yes." He felt George's fingers at his knee.

"If you know you're a bottom, yet you're a virgin….I bet you…fuck yourself, too?" George's fingers were lightly stroking the fabric over Colin's cock.

"Oh god yes…" Colin was so turned on. It was beyond anything he had experienced before. This is what he needed—_this_—and it really seemed he was going to get it. "Please, George," he hadn't meant to utter the words, but they came out before he had even thought them properly.

Suddenly George's fingers were gone. Before he could even open his eyes all the way, strong arms were lifting him from the floor and laying him onto the couch. George smiled down at him and hovered on top of him. "Ever been snogged by a boy?' George whispered.

Colin grinned and felt his blush, but bravely he went on, "Not yet," and pulled George down to him. _Fuck. Yes._ He thought as George's tongue slipped inside his mouth. _This is great._ They made out, George managing to divest Colin of his robes. He slid his fingers up Colin's shirt onto the skin. Colin moaned into George's mouth at the contact. When George's lips moved to Colin's neck and his hand to his belt, Colin didn't know how he was still breathing in and out. George kissed, licked, and sucked at his neck while he worked on his belt, undid his pants, reached inside them, and gripped Colin's hard dick.

"Ahh!" Colin gasped as George began to stroke his dick slowly and nibble at his neck. "Oh, this feels so good…"

George whispered in his ear, "This will feel better…" He sat up, unbuttoning Colin's shirt from top to bottom. He opened it and kissed and licked a trail over his chest and stomach. He kissed around his belly button and nibbled at his hip.

"Ssss," Colin hissed, feeling delirious with anticipation. He looked down as he felt George's breath on his cock. _OH BLOODY HELL, BLOODY HELL, I'M GONNA GET A BLOW JOB!_

George gripped Colin's hips before sliding his tongue flat against Colin's dick from the base to the tip. Colin's reacting moan was stifled by his gasp when George took every last inch into his warm, wet mouth. Colin dug his fingers into the couch and spluttered incoherently as George sucked long and hard on his dick. As much as he wanted to enjoy this forever, he was all too aware of his impending orgasm. George sucked faster and faster, and as soon as Colin felt his fingers touch his balls, he exploded into George's mouth, "Oh oh oh oh oh ah ah! Oh my, yes, yes…aahhhh…"

George let go of Colin's spent erection and lounged on top of him, kissing him. Colin noted that he liked the taste of his own cum mingled with the taste of George's mouth. They snogged until George pulled back.

"How was it?" he asked.

Colin laughed, "As if you have to ask. It was amazing…fuck, it felt so fucking good…" he smiled lazily up at George. Struck with a sudden inspiration and desire, he pushed at George's chest until he got the message and sat up.

"What's up?" asked George, perplexed.

"Nothing," Colin replied, pulling his pants completely off. "I just want to return the favor."

"You don't have to do that, Colin," George began, but was cut off as Colin pulled his t-shirt over his head and began kissing him.

"I want to…" he said as he sank to his knees and undid George's belt, sliding the pants completely off. Colin's fingers shook slightly as he traced the boxer-clad erection. _Gosh, it's so big_, he thought. He wanted to put it in his small mouth so bad, but he was suddenly scared of being really bad at it. Taking a few steadying breaths, he pulled at the brim of the boxers. George lifted up, allowing Colin to free him of them. "Oh fuck," Colin whispered, wide-eyed at the long, thick, white erection standing on a nest of reddish-brown hair. "It's so big," he continued, taking the huge tool in his small hand.

"You really don't have to…I'll completely understand." Colin could see that George was sincere. He met his eyes. 

"I'm going to do this, just…tell me if I do it wrong," Colin scooted further between George's legs, holding the cock gently upright. He descended and flicked his tongue at the slit. He received a little intake of breath from George. Feeling more confident, he closed his mouth around it and went down as far as he could—which wasn't a long way.

"Mmm, that's so good, Colin," George moaned as he watched the younger boy suck him. "Aaah, perfect…yeah keep licking while you suck." Colin flushed at the praise and kept bobbing his head in short motions on George's dick. He let his hand stroke the length that wouldn't fit in his mouth. He was hard again but ignored it, determined to do a good job. He loved sucking George's dick. He was sorry he couldn't swallow it the way George had done to his, or the way he had seen Draco take Harry's.

"Mmmm," he hummed around George's head as the image entered his mind. He didn't question whether or not it was wrong to have the image of Draco and Harry while he had George's dick in his mouth.

George's fingers had tangled in his hair, but instead of urging him on, they pulled him away. Colin whimpered as he was forced to take his mouth away. "What? Did I do it wrong?" He whined to George.

George smiled and leaned in to kiss Colin. When he pulled back, "You are so adorable."

"Will you quit saying that? I don't want you to think I'm adorable, I want you to think I'm…sexy…or something." Colin had stood up, put his hands on his hips, his cock jutting out hard.

George sat up and pulled Colin to him by the hips. He licked the tip of Colin's dick. Looking up to meet Colin's eyes he whispered, "You're very adorable, and sexy." He closed his mouth around the head of Colin's dick and swirled his tongue. "And I want to fuck you." He licked a strip up Colin's dick.

Colin was in bliss, "Yes, fuck me. I need it _so_ bad."

"Lay down on the bed," George's voice was thick and low, laced in desire.

"The bed?" Colin was sure there wasn't a bed.

"Behind you," George pointed.

Confused, Colin turned around to see that the room had provided one. Taking one look at George, he walked to the bed, trying his hardest to look sexy with every step. When he reached the bed, he looked back to see George following in his footsteps, his eyes locked on Colin's body.

Deciding to give him a little show, Colin crawled slowly on the bed, being sure to arch his back to display his puckered hole. He looked over his shoulder as George came up behind him onto the bed, rubbing his hands all over him—ass, thighs, back.

"Fuck you're so sexy…I thought you'd be a lot shyer than this."

"I want this way too much to be shy."

"Oh, I truly appreciate that…mmm…lay down."

Colin lay on his stomach, wondering what to expect next. His nerves were almost absent in his excitement to commit this ultimate act. _I'm going to have sex, going to have sex, have sex!_ He was so excited, he couldn't believe his dick hadn't shot of its own accord.

George's lips at the back of his neck brought him back to the sensuality of the moment. George's lips trailed his spine, going half way down his back, and coming back up to suck lightly at the back of his neck. He felt George's fingers at his ass, slick with something Colin hadn't seen. He arched into the circling touch at his entrance. Finally, a finger slipped inside him. He groaned into the fabric below him. It felt so good, yet he needed more. This he could do himself.

"Please, I just…want you in me," he begged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, I want it so much!"

George, obediently, removed his finger and turned Colin over. Colin spread his legs and watched as George rubbed lube all over his throbbing muscle. He lifted his legs as George moved forward, angling for his entrance. "I'll go slow." He whispered.

"You don't have to."

Despite this, George eased slowly forward, finally sinking all the way into Colin.

"Ooohhh," Colin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his nails into George's arms. _Okay, so this hurts more than I thought it would._ Though Colin had fucked himself with some notably sized dildos, George's was biggest. But below the pain was the familiar feeling of being filled, and the heart-beating excitement of being with a _real_ boy with a very _real_ penis. Colin relaxed.

"You okay?" George was breathless and shaking. His eyes were shut.

"Yes! It's just so big!" He panted. "Are you okay?" He asked in response to the shaking.

"Mm, yeah…you're really tight."

Colin patiently waited, stroking George's hair from his sweaty forehead and rubbing his arms gently. George finally opened his eyes, looking down on Colin. He _slowly_ pulled back until the head was the only part inside Colin; he pushed back in even slower.

"Whew, I'm gonna cum soon…sorry," George muttered, "You feel so damn good."

"That's okay, so am I." It was true. George's cock felt so good sliding in and out of his ass, and the sight of George's control slipping had Colin's dick twitching and his orgasm pleading for release. "I don't care if it's quick, just please fuck me hard."

"Think you can take that?" George challenged. Before Colin could answer, George pulled out and slammed back in.

"OH Fuck Yes!" Colin screamed. "Again!" he literally cried desperately. He put his hands just above George's ass. This time when George slammed into him, Colin pulled him into himself. "Yes, faster, please, George, please."

George sped up, ramming hard into Colin's ass with every thrust, grunting with every fluent stroke, faster and faster. Every time his ass filled with cock, Colin screamed "yes!" He felt his sanity slipping with every stroke. He desperately grasped his own cock, needing to only pull once before he was cumming with a strangled cry; immediately after, George bit his neck hard and he felt hot liquid spread through has ass and leaking out as George slid from him.

George collapsed back onto Colin, crushing him, but Colin didn't care. He felt drained, weak, and amazing. He barely noticed that George was breathing heavy kisses along his neck until, "Fuck, Colin, that was…fuck! That was fucking fantastic."

Colin grinned lazily, "Yeah, it was."

George lifted himself off of Colin, who missed the weight and warmth. He watched George climb off the bed and pull a pack of muggle cigarettes out of his discarded jeans.

Colin arched an eyebrow and sat up against the headboard, wincing at the twitch of pain in his ass.

George turned to Colin with a cigarette in his mouth, "Oh, I need…_that_," he said, crossing the small room to the new addition it had provided: A small table with a water dish and wash cloths folded neatly beside it. He dipped a cloth into the water and walked over to the bed.

"What's that for?" asked Colin.

George climbed onto the bed. "Here hold this," he handed Colin the cigarette and lighter. Then he spread one of Colin's legs, and began wiping the spunk off of Colin's legs and bottom.

"Oh!" Colin was embarrassed, "I can do it."

"It's okay—just relax." He wiped the cum from Colin's chest. When he was done, he threw the cloth aside and kissed Colin's lips sweetly.

"Thank you," Colin whispered.

George smiled in response and leaned on the headboard beside Colin. "You don't mind me smoking, right?" He took the cigarette from Colin.

"No, I don't mind." Colin flicked the lighter and held it up to light George's cigarette.

"Mmm…" He blew out smoke, "Thank you…"

"Mhmm."

They sat in comfortable, post-sex silence for a while—George smoking his cigarette, Colin watching him and thinking. He couldn't believe that only a few hours ago he was crying in his room because he wasn't getting laid. It felt like a lifetime ago. And now he'd done, well, almost everything: had his cock sucked, sucked cocked, and been fucked by cock. _All on my first date,_ he thought. _Does that make me a slut?_ He wasn't sure what other gay guys would say to that question; he pondered it for a moment, and decided that he didn't really care. It was George that interrupted his thoughts.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by…everything about you," he inhaled another puff and looked at Colin with a lazy smirk on his face.

Colin smiled back, "I'm not surprised to hear you say that. But humor me—what exactly surprises you?"

"Well, let's see. The cursing, for one. You have a very dirty mouth." He paused to laugh. "And you speak like you're a lot older than you are. I never thought I would be having such great conversation with little Colin Creevey."

Colin rolled his eyes, but let George continue.

"And…the way you let me fuck you. The way you begged me to fuck you. I was prepared for tears of pain from you. I really didn't think we'd make it through the sex at all, because it's your first time and all. But…shit…you were…so good, so hot!"

Colin felt a jolt of pride at George's words. He reached over and intercepted the cigarette as George was bringing it to his mouth. George watched him as he put the cigarette between his lips and took a hit. When he handed it back and blew out the smoke without a hitch, George smiled and put the cigarette out in a nearby—newly appeared—ash tray.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Colin shrugged, barely holding in his smile of pleasure at George's words.

George smiled at him again before leaning in to kiss him. "You really are so cute—_and sexy_," he added the latter at the look on Colin's face. "Don't get so offended. Adorable is what I'm into."

Colin blushed, but leaned forward to continue the kiss. It quickly became intense. George pulled Colin onto his lap by the hips. Straddling George, Colin gasped as their newly hardened pricks came into contact.

"Careful," George warned, placing both hands on Colin's ass and squeezing, "You might get fucked again."

"Mmmm," Colin moaned into the kiss, grinding his cock on George's. Pulling away he whispered, "I hope so."

George sat up and pulled himself tightly against Colin, wrapping his arms around his waist. He laid kisses along Colin's neck. When his lips reached Colin's chest, Colin gripped George's shoulders as he was forced to arch into the bites on his nipples.

"You wanna ride me?"

"Yesss!" Colin practically sobbed. "You have to help me, though. I'm not sure what to do."

George rested against the headboard and grabbed the bottle of lube. "You're a natural, I'm sure you'll do great." He squeezed the lube into his hand. Colin watched with lusty need as George stroked the oil onto his cock. "Come here."

Colin moved so that he was practically pressed against George's chest.

"Reach behind you and line me up, okay?"

Colin followed the kindly given instructions. He put the tip of George against his hole.

"Okay…just…sit on it…"

"…k…" Colin and George locked eyes as Colin slowly worked the head into his body.

When it slid in, George grabbed his hips and guided Colin the rest of the way down. It was almost completely buried when Colin released a "ssst!" and stilled.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" George worried.

"It's okay, just hurts…"

"Yeah, it goes a little deeper this way. Do you wanna stop?"

"Oh fuck no!" Colin exclaimed.

George laughed and leaned forward to meet Colin's lips. "Just do what feels good for you," George whispered in a quick pause from the snogging.

Slowly, Colin moved his body up and down, subconsciously taking control. He deepened the kiss as he rode, gripping the sweaty hair at the back of George's head. He didn't pick up the pace just yet, owing to this being his first time riding anything; it seemed that as soon as he got into a slow, steady rhythm and gained confidence due to it, he'd lose it. Although George didn't seem to notice the inconsistency—he was panting and moaning into the kiss like Colin was doing it perfectly—Colin was feeling a bit subconscious.

He broke the kiss without stopping his up and down motion. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay," George breathed, running his hands along Colin's chest and his eyes all over Colin's bouncing body.

Colin still felt like he was doing everything awkward and persisted, "Teach me…mmm…teach me to do this better."

"Come here, to me…I'm gonna move us down."

"Okay," Colin clung to George as he slid from the headboard so that he was lying on his back.

"Move with me."

Colin let George's hands work his hips, guiding him up and down his long dick. Colin immediately relaxed as George took over the control. George thrust his hips up as he guided Colin's ass down, and—_oh god_—did it feel good.

"This is great, ohh…yessss, do that more," Colin pleaded.

George gripped Colin's ass tight and thrust up hard into his ass, drawing a cry of pleasure from Colin. Feeling more confident now, Colin pushed up onto his hands and sat hard on George's dick.

"OOHH!" George shouted, "a fucking natural, I told you."

Without further ado, George began slamming up into Colin with such force that had Colin not been thrusting down with as much vigor, he feared he would have been thrown into the headboard. The pace climaxed to desperate speed. George looked up at Colin; Colin looked down at George. The rhythm sped up even further as George fisted Colin's cock roughly. A few short pulls and Colin shot all over George—"AAAHH, Oh my…ohhh..yes, George, George, oh Merlin George." Colin rode faster and harder until George gave out a string of profanities and filled Colin's ass with his warm jiz. "Fuck fuck fuck, oh Colin fuck!"

Colin pulled George out of himself and laid on his stomach beside him. Both were panting and smiling with delirium.

"So…good?" Colin managed.

"Um, yes, I'd definitely say so," George answered. "Oh," he slowly stood from the bed. "I'll clean you up."

"Thanks." Colin was too exhausted and sore and feeling completely and perfectly fucked for the second time in his life to feel embarrassed by what he considered to be a very intimate act. He shut his eyes, waiting for George to return to the bed.

"What the-!" his eyes flew open and he turned around to see George behind him holding his wand. A tingling, yet silky, sensation was spreading through his ass and over the inside of his thighs. He reached around to touch between his legs and found that the stickiness was gone. "What was that?" he asked.

"A cleaning charm modified for sexual mess removal!" George smiled and laid his wand aside.

"Oh…warn me next time," Colin swatted playfully at George and collapsed back onto the bed. "Oh, I'm so tired."

"Me, too. You wore me out!"

"You're welcome," Colin mumbled sleepily, earning a chuckle from George.

"We should stay here, it's _way_ past curfew." George pulled the covers over them and pulled the younger boy close. "You okay with this?"

In response, Colin turned over, snuggling into George's chest. "Mmm, yes."

"Adorable," George whispered. He tightened his hold on Colin and magic-ed the lights out. It didn't take them long to fall asleep in the warmth and gentle glow of the fire that was barely burning across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him in closer to the warm naked body. The hard shaft of the older boy slid between his cheeks, rubbing suggestively through his crease. Firm, moist lips traced his neck and shoulder. A hand slithered past his thigh and slowly, smoothly, sailed the length of his cock. He arched, bent, and curved into the touches possessing his body. He heard himself breathing ragged. He heard himself moan. The sounds lifted him from sleep.

Colin moaned again as he awakened to the beautiful reality surrounding him. "George," he breathed, begging sleepily in the uttered name not to stop.

"Colin," George replied, having successfully awoken the sleeping boy.

Colin let himself be molded into George, his small frame nestled into the long, lean, Quidditch toned body behind him, being carried, grinded, pumped and pulsed in perfect rhythm. He allowed himself to be pleased and to be used as an instrument of pleasure.

When they both got off, whispering each other's name, Colin was pleased that George turned him over and snogged him senseless.

"We have school today," George whispered against Colin's lips.

"Ugh, I don't think I can walk right, much less sit in a hard chair…What time is it anyway?"

"Uhhh…" George looked around until he spotted the addition to the room. "Shit it's almost nine!"

George flew off the bed, Colin right behind him, just as frantic. They scrambled to find their articles of clothing, Colin wincing every few steps.

"I have potions at nine! Snape's gonna give me detention for the rest of the year—fuck I have to go get my books! Shitshitshit!" Colin was close to tears at the thought of his impending doom.

"Hey," George had efficiently gotten all his clothes on, and walked to Colin. He swatted Colin's hands away and proceeded to button the frazzled boy's pants. "It's going to be fine. We'll get to the tower, grab your bag, and get to class. Don't worry about Snape; the worse he can do is give you detention and deduct points." Having completely dressed Colin and fastened his robes on, he pulled him into his arms and kissed him almost chastely on the lips. "What class is after Potions?"

Colin relaxed against George. "Transfiguration," he whimpered.

"Meet me across the hall from the Transfiguration room before class. I'll make you forget about Snape."

Colin smiled at the prospect and blushed, "Definitely," he whispered, pushing onto his toes to kiss George again.

They broke apart. George sauntered to the door and pulled it open. Looking back at Colin, "Let's go hot stuff."

"Ugh, coming." Colin waddled past George, who smacked his ass on the way past.

"Hey! I'm sensitive!" Colin complained.

"I'll give you something for that tonight."

"I'll take it cause I want it, but I don't think it'll sooth the ache," was Colin's quick retort.

George burst out laughing as they adopted a speedy walking pace toward Gryffindor tower. "I'll give your ass a break tonight. I meant I have a cream that will _sooth the ache_."

"Oh," Colin giggled. "Well, thanks. You going to apply it?" Colin said playfully.

"You're funny…another surprise from you. I like it."

"Nah, you're just rubbin off on me….in a different sense than you did a few minutes ago."

George laughed again. "Nice, very nice. And, yeah, I'm definitely applying it myself. Mmmm," he growled as he grabbed Colin's ass, biting his bottom lip.

They reached the common room shortly after, retrieved their bags and headed to class after exchanging a quick kiss before going their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Potions was much worse than Colin's already horrible expectations. He had tried to slip into the room unnoticed, and he was halfway to the empty seat a few feet away when Snape's voice sliced the silence.

"Mr. Creevey, do explain why you are nearly half an hour late for my class." His voice was cold, deep, and unfeeling. Colin froze in his tracks at the sound of it, fear rendering him momentarily speechless. "Please, do utilize your words, you incompetent Gryffindor!"

"Um, I…I was…I'm sorry?" He stuttered through the lack of explanation. Snape was moving slowly through the desks, getting closer and closer to him.

"I didn't ask for an apology, Mr. Creevey, I want an explanation…_immediately!"_ Snape reached him, glaring down at the frightened boy.

"I overslept…sir," Colin lied in a barely audible quiver. Snape stared at him for a moment, his eyes flickering to his neck. A curious expression crossed the Potions Master's face, and he lifted his hand to grasp Colin's chin. Colin was confused and more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life. When Snape forced his face to the side, it dawned on him: _Oh fuck fuck hell no! I bet I have a million hickies!_ When Snape released his chin, a queer expression marked his pale features.

"Take your seat, Mr. Creevey," he monotoned. Colin released the breath he didn't know he had been holding as Snape swirled around and stalked back to the front of the classroom in a cloud of billowing black. "Fifty points from Gryfindor," he added, facing the completely silent classroom. The right side of the room, dominated by Slytherin students, snickered between themselves.

Colin slumped into the unoccupied seat beside Genny. "Sst," he winced involuntarily, having sat down much too hard. Genny was looking at him funny, but he ignored her, not wishing to come up with another lie so early in the morning. He looked to the front of the room in time to notice Snape giving him another odd expression. _Great, he probably caught that and knows I got butt-fucked all night._

Colin breathed a sigh of relief as class ended. He threw his things into his bag haphazardly and limped as fast as he could out of the room. He was out the door before the rest of the class had even risen from their seats. He felt like he couldn't exit the dungeons fast enough. Finally he reached the bathroom across from his Transfiguration class. He pushed the door open and walked inside. George was standing there by the sink waiting for him.

"That bad?" he asked in response to the look of distress on Colin's face.

Colin stood in front of the mirror looking in horror at his bruised neck. "Fuck why didn't you tell me I had all these?"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think about it. You get called out on it or something?"

"Not exactly; however, Snape definitely noticed!"

"Shit! Really? What'd he say?" George asked, obviously sorry he hadn't informed the younger Gryffindor of his neck décor.

"Nothing, really, he just got a really good look at them. Amazingly, he only took points. I didn't even get a detention."

"Wow! That's what I call cause for celebration!" He pulled Colin into his arms and kissed him. Frustrated as Colin was, he couldn't resist George's ministrations. He put his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Wait, we should get in a stall—wouldn't wanna get caught doing this now would we?" George pulled Colin into the last stall. He pushed Colin against the door and began kissing him again, somewhat frantic. "So sorry I bruised you," he muttered.

"Mmm, it's okay, just don't stop." Colin gripped George's hair as George buried his face in Colin's neck, moving his robe aside. Colin dropped his bag onto the floor beside him only barely aware that the contents had spilled out. George's hand was massaging Colin's dick through his pants, and he was no doubt leaving fresh hickies on his neck. "Please…" Colin moaned.

"Please what? Tell me," George answered, pulling back to unbuckle Colin's belt.

"Anything, just please touch it."

George shoved Colin's pants and underwear down to his knees and began pumping his cock violently.

"Oh fuck! Mmm…yes, please don't stop please!" Colin begged, his knees growing weak as George brought him closer to orgasm. He was silenced when George mashed their lips together as roughly as he was stroking him. He suddenly pulled away completely. Colin could only splutter at the loss of contact. George dropped quickly to his knees and before Colin could comprehend the change in position, his dick was being sucked completely into George's mouth. He gave spluttering a whole new meaning.

Neither boy heard the bathroom door opening—never noticed that someone had entered and exited. When they were done, both scrambling to retrieve Colin's things, Colin didn't notice that a certain folder containing certain illicit photos was now missing.


	6. Chapter 6

The contents of Colin's trunk and schoolbag were dumped out on his unmade bed. He stood looking down at the mess, breathing heavy, flushed, and hair standing on end from pulling at it during his desperate search. _It's not here_, he thought.

"Fuck, it's not here," he whispered allowed. Tears of frustration filled his eyes. "Where could they be?" He spoke to the empty room, his gaze hovering on spots he had already scavenged.

He spun around at the sound of the door opening to see his even smaller brother walk in. "Hey, I'm supposed to tell you—dang bro, what's with the mess?" He approached Colin's side and peered down at the pile.

"Nothing, just looking for something," Colin mumbled. "What were you supposed to tell me?"

"What did you lose? I can help you look," said Dennis, picking up an old book from the pile.

"No, I found it, but what did you need?" Colin was frazzled and needed this conversation to end as soon as possible.

"George is looking for you. He's in the common room."

"Oh. Thanks. I'll go down now."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should clean this up."

"No, really, Dennis, I need to talk to George anyway."

As soon as they were down the stairs and Dennis had rejoined his small huddle of friends, Colin bee-lined for George.

"Hey," George smiled, standing from his circle of friends to greet Colin.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Colin communicated silently.

"Yeah, sure. You okay?" George worried.

"No, I'm not," Colin's tears were almost at breaking point. "Can we go to the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, let's go," George led the way to the portrait hole and down the corridors to the room of requirement. Colin paced before empty stretch of wall, waiting for the door to appear.

"It's there," George announced. He opened the door and followed Colin in.

The room of requirement was much the same as it was the first time they had come there together. A bed, a fireplace, a couch and chairs huddled around a coffee table. George immediately made for the bed, halting Colin in his tracks.

"No, George, I really need to talk to you."

"I know, I can tell. I just wanna hold you while you do, okay?"

"That does sound good." Colin mumbled, moving onto the bed to lay his head against George's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong? Tell me." George asked.

"I…I have a secret. And it's bad." Colin said.

George chuckled and pulled Colin tighter against him. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh…" Colin exhaled, "You'd be surprised."

"A bigger secret than me? What is it?"

Colin closed his eyes and readied himself to confess. "A little while ago I took magical photos of Harry and Draco having sex and they don't know about it. I had forgotten about it when you and me started hooking up, but I noticed today that they were missing, and I've looked everywhere, but they're not anywhere. If someone finds those…" Colin couldn't say anymore. He was out of breath and crying, clinging tight to George. "What am I gonna do?" He managed to say.

"Wow," was all George could say at first. "Harry and Malfoy? Really?"

"Yeah, you see why it's such a big deal now?"

"Oh yes, I see…but…if someone else had those pictures, don't you think everyone would know by now? That the death eater's son and the boy who lived have fucked?"

Colin laughed dryly, "More than just fucked. They're in love, I can definitely tell you that much."

"Well, the same question still applies, because I haven't heard a single rumor about those two…besides, if someone does find them how are they gonna know it was you who took the pictures?"

"George, I kept those in my bag! They had to have been taken from there, so of course whoever has them knows they're mine! I didn't just leave them lying around." Colin propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at George.

George smiled and stroked a finger down Colin's cheek. "Look, it will be okay. Maybe you should just talk to Harry, tell him what--"

"What are you crazy! I already bug the shit out of him! I'm not telling him I hid in a cupboard and watched him and his nemesis fuck! Twice!"

"Twice?" George's eyebrows shot up, his grin growing.

"Yes twice!" Colin swiped a hand at George. "Stop laughing! This is not funny!"

"Okay, okay, okay," George brought his smile down to a slight glow. "Listen, Harry's like a brother to me. He'll understand…I think. But he won't hate you for it, I promise."

Colin stared back at him, doubtful.

"Uhh, okay, do you want me to talk to him for you?" George offered.

"Would you just talk to him with me? I just don't wanna do it by myself." Colin lowered his eyes, ashamed of the fear he felt at confronting Harry.

George pulled Colin down on the pillows and hovered over him. "Of course. Now…stop. Worrying. We'll talk to him tonight and everything will be fine. I promise."

"I don't believe you," Colin pouted in the way he had learned would turn George to mush.

"You're so fucking cute," he smiled. "Sexy cute, you know that."

"You can do stuff to me now, I feel a lot better."

George threw his head back and laughed hard. "You make it sound like you don't like it!"

"I like it, I'm just having a stressful day!"

"Awe, I'm sorry, sexy baby," he leaned down and kissed Colin slowly, sweetly. Colin laced his arms around George's neck, urging him further atop him. George complied, and Colin spread his legs, arching for friction. "You seem to feel better already," George whispered.

"Shut. Up." Colin moaned, pulling George back into the kiss. George's laugh was muffled in Colin's mouth, infecting Colin with the same symptom.

It didn't take long for their kisses to lead to roaming hands and discarded clothing. George sat back on his heels, watching his lubed fingers stroke Colin's cock. He watched Colin lift his thin legs, spreading himself as much as he could.

"In me, please," Colin breathed.

"Mmm…" George applied more lube and slid a finger into Colin. Colin completely relaxed under George's gentle stroking, closing his eyes and moaning silently for more. George stretched him, drinking in the sight before him, almost afraid to put his already leaking erection into the tight space.

"Please, George, please…" Colin opened his eyes, lightly running his nails down George's muscled arms. His moans were now whimpering pleas for the ultimate act.

George took his fingers out, and covered Colin's small body with his own. He kissed him, jutting his hardness against Colin's until they were both too close. Finally, he ran his slick hand across his own cock and eased slowly into Colin.

Colin lay his head back. No thoughts of dirty pictures, a mean Snape, or even Draco and Harry crossed his mind. His entire being was focused on the feel of George's dick easing into him, of George's breathing--ragged and quick--against his neck between the kisses he was placing there. _This is what magic feels like_, was his only coherent thought. Then George was in him completely. Both were gasping, willing the moments to follow to last a little longer, yet knowing they would end in bliss in a very short time. They opened their eyes to look at each other, coming together, each in a dream like state, to part lips and share tongues. They're thrusts were slow, slower than they'd ever been.

"I'm there," Colin whispered, releasing a moment later between their sliding bodies.

"Almost," George's warning was barely audible, but Colin didn't need to hear it. A few slow thrusts later, and Colin felt the warmth spread through him, and flowing out. They didn't move for a long time, each barely awake. George broke the peaceful silence, "That's the first time we've done that."

"Done what?" Colin was barely listening.

"Made love," George answered him simply. He lifted his head and kissed Colin chastely on the lips. "That was the first time we've made love."

"Oh…" Colin answered shyly. "It was. Are you okay with that?"

George laughed, sending vibrations through Colin. "You really worry a lot. Of course I'm okay with that. I loved it."

"I did, too."

Their lips met again, each interpreting the situation in their own minds. George, again, was the first to speak. "So, when did you want to talk to Harry?"


	7. Chapter 7

Colin and George held hands while walking in the privacy of the deserted corridor. Upon leaving the Room of Requirement, they had made the decision to talk to Harry as soon as they got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm so nervous," Colin fidgeted.

"Understandable, but it will be okay. Harry's a good guy…a good _gay_ guy," he laughed almost to himself, "I still can't believe him and Malfoy, of all people to have a secret affair. That's juicy gossip!"

"Yeah, you should have seen them together…fuck…it was so hot…" For the first time in what felt like forever, Colin zoned out on the image in his mind.

"I wish I had seen those pictures!" George exclaimed. "Who topped?"

"Harry," Colin raised an eyebrow at George, "and Malfoy fucking loved it."

"Fuck, I bet it was hot," George said, opening the portrait entrance. They broke hands as they climbed through the hole. The common room was littered with students studying, playing exploding snap, and talking in small groups around the fires and table-tops.

"I don't see him…" Colin said as they both scanned the room. "But Ron and Hermione are there," he pointed out, "Maybe they know where he is."

"Come on, let's ask," George replied, leading over to the occupied chairs at one of the fire places. "Hey little brother; Miss Granger."

"What do you want?" Ron said dryly, not looking up from his notes to look at them.

"Where Harry is," George quipped.

"Don't know. Why?" Ron said.

"Just wanted to have a chat with him. So no idea where he is then?"

"Nope," Ron muttered.

"He said he had some things to do, but he didn't say what," Hermione offered.

"Thanks, Hermione."

George and Colin turned from the pair.

"Oh well," Colin sighed, "I guess we can't talk to him now."

"No, but you're not out of it."

"I know," Colin grumbled.

"George! Colin!" Hermione came up behind them, a galleon in her hand. "It just burned—DA tonight, one hour." She explained, then went back to her seat.

"I'm gonna clean my bed off and shower. Wanna meet me here before the meeting?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, I need to shower, too. Meet you in thirty?"

"Yep."

On the way up the stairs, George groped Colin's bottom and kissed his cheek. "See ya."

"Bye," Colin shyly responded.

Colin entered his dormitory, muttered "hellos" to the occupants, and crossed over to his bed. He cleared the mess away fairly fast and made the bed. While in the shower, he tried to suppress the worry and dread he was feeling at having to tell Harry what he had done—_Twice_, he thought. Then it dawned on him that he would have to see Harry at the Defense meeting in less than an hour! The opportunity to speak to him would definitely come up tonight, especially considering George would be there to make sure it happened. He sighed a breath of sudden relief. _At least George'll be there. He'll take care of it._ The thought brought a smile on his face as he washed his hair. George was sweet, mature, funny, and sexy, at least to Colin. Although he still sometimes drooled at the sight of Harry, he knew was absolutely crazy about George. _Such a little faggot_, he giggled to himself while rinsing the soap from his body. _So what if I fall for the first guy I'm ever with_… This thought did send a small fear into Colin's mind. _I hope he falls for me, too_, he pleaded to no one.

Colin stepped from the shower, dried off, did his hair, and brushed his teeth. He walked to his wardrobe to put on his usual robes. He halted as he reached for them. _The older students don't usually wear their school robes outside of class,_ he remembered. He moved his hand to a pair of faded blue jeans that he hardly ever wore. His father had bought them for him at a muggle shop when they had taken a trip to America last summer. He put a blue t-shirt on his top half. When he caught his reflection in the mirror, he had to do a double-take. The muggle look changed his appearance completely. In his school robes, he looked tiny and young—pretty dorky; but, in this, he looked….still tiny, yet older just enough. _I don't think I look like a dork at all,_ he thought.

"Fuck, you look fucking…fucking HOT!" George ogled, walking in the room. "Come the fuck over here," he demanded, wide eyed and smiling.

Colin moved over to him, blushing, "You like it?"

"Oh yeah," he moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Colin's thin waist, pulling him in so close for a heated kiss. "Goddamn," he breathed, looking down at Colin's blue eyes—seemingly bluer over his blue shirt. "You look so fucking beautiful," he whispered.

Colin put his forehead on George's chest, "You're making me shy, but thanks. I figured I could stop dressing like I'm five."

"You didn't look five before! I like the good little schoolboy act you put on for everyone except me," George said, pulling Colin closer, groping his ass.

"Don't we have to leave soon?" Colin smiled up at George.

"Yeah, I guess. Can't we just skip it?" George whined.

"No, we have to talk to Harry, remember?" Colin pulled away and went to his bed to pick up his wand.

"I know. And we will. Damn your ass looks great in those jeans! Please, Colin, let's just stay here!" He moved up behind Colin, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his blonde head.

"George, look at this," Colin whispered, staring at the item in his hands.

"What?" George peered over Colin's shoulder. His eyes quickly bulged as he realized exactly what he was seeing. "Oh my—fuck!—Harry—Malfoy—Holy Fucking Shit!" he cried, taking the picture from Colin. "Oh, wow, this is crazy!" He gawked at the photo.

"Yeah, it's great, I was there. But look at the note in the corner." Colin pointed to it.

"R o R 9 pm tonight…" George continued, "Bring your boyfriend," he paused after reading it. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It was under my pillow with my wand."

"You keep your wand under your pillow?" George asked.

"Not funny." Colin snatched the picture from George, folded it and put it in his back pocket. "Fuck, I guess we won't have to talk to Harry tonight; we gotta talk to whoever left this for us right after DA." He groaned in frustration.

"So…am I the boyfriend they're referring to?" George wondered allowed.

"Well, you're the only guy I'm sleeping with, so yeah, I guess that's you…don't worry. I won't use the word boyfriend, Colin added.

George smiled and hugged the surly boy. "We'll talk about that later," he kissed Colin quickly on the lips. "Let's just go to DA, talk to this guy, and spend the night together in our room."

"Our room?" Colin asked.

"You know, the room the Room of Requirement always gives us," George laughed.

"Oh, our room, yeah."

"Alright, cheer up! Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." George slung his arm over Colin's shoulders.

Walking to the door, Colin replied, "Thanks so much for helping me with this mess, George."

Not missing a beat, George retorted, "What are boyfriends for?" He smiled, bringing a genuine, puppy love grin to Colin's face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Colin, stop fidgeting. You look a nervous wreck!" George finally exclaimed.

"I am a nervous wreck, George." They were almost to the Room of Requirement for the Defense Meeting, and Colin had been fidgeting the whole way. He couldn't seem to get a handle on his nerves. It wasn't just that he would be talking to the person that had found the photos of Harry and Draco, but the idea of being in the same room as Harry in just a few moments was torturing him.

"I told you, it will be fine. Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time," George reached over and took Colin's hand, squeezing it in encouragement. A group of first years came around the corner, and George discreetly dropped his hand. The act brought new questions to Colin's already cluttered thoughts; questions he didn't have time to ask George at the present moment. They were at the stretch of wall, where a door was already in place.

Colin reached for the handle, but George held him back. "Wait, just one second."

"What is it?" Colin asked.

"I know you're going to stress out no matter what I say, but…I just hope you know that I really mean it when I say I'm here for you—with everything that's going on…" George smiled his lopsided grin down at Colin, "and you look really great in blue," he added with an uncharacteristic blush.

Colin looked down at his faded jeans and blue t-shirt. The compliment and sentiment sent warmth through more than his cheeks. He felt the burn of it across his chest, as well. Looking back up at George, "Thank you," he whispered shyly. He took a step closer, reaching for a kiss before they had to go inside. George put his hand on his cheek, pulling him in closer. They're lips met for half a second before the sound of a door opening interrupted. Colin didn't move, but George shot back like he had been burned. They both turned to peer at none other than Harry Potter.

"Hey guys, you comin in?" He smiled at the stunned pair, holding the door open. "We're about to start."

Colin wouldn't have been able to move into the room if George hadn't given him a gentle push in the back. He stumbled through the door, head down, trying to control his blush. He quickly walked to the back of the group awaiting the start of the meeting, George right behind him.

Harry began speaking, and Colin divested him with his eyes. Harry looked nothing short of stunning. His green eyes were given new light paired with the Slytherin green t-shirt over dark jeans.

"You both choose your colors well," George whispered, startling him slightly.

"What?" he mouthed back.

"The blue brings out your eyes; the green brings out his," George spelled out, smirking.

"Yeah, oh yeah, yeah." Colin muttered, his eyes returning to the sight of Harry giving out instructions.

Harry split them up into pairs to practice disarming spells. Colin paired with a girl from Hufflepuff; George with Lee Jordan. Colin forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. He had almost forgotten that Harry was making his way through paired room, until Harry made his way to where he and his partner stood. Harry looked at him, green eyes penetrating. Colin was transfixed by the smoldering look Harry gave him.

"Expelliarmus!" The girl yelled. Colin flinched in her direction, but his wand was already soaring through the air and into her hand.

"Very nice," Harry praised the girl, walking to retrieve Colin's wand from her. "Now, Colin" Harry turned to face him, penetrating him with that stare again. "You weren't concentrating." Harry walked right up to him—_closer than necessary, _Colin thought.

"I…" Colin tried to communicate.

"Let me show you," Harry offered quiet and firm. He walked behind Colin.

Colin's breathing immediately sped up as Harry positioned his body against Colin's back. He knew that Harry didn't need to be this close, yet he couldn't believe that Harry would intentionally be making a very blatant move on him. He urgently searched the room for George.

_George!_ His thoughts yelled as he spotted him.

"Hold your arm up higher, like this," Harry whispered against the side of his face, lifting Colin's arm higher, holding him gently by the wrist. "And turn your hips back some, to better stabilize yourself."

Colin felt Harry grip his waist, pulling the hip back more so that his bottom was pressed against Harry.

"That's perfect," Harry whispered.

"Mmm," Colin moaned very quietly, followed by a gasp as he realized the sound he had made. He looked again to George, who had left Fred and Lee to practice without him. He was across the room, watching the exchange between Harry and Colin. _Please, George, I'm not doing this! _Colin tried to make the thought clear to George with his facial expression.

"George getting upset?" Harry whispered, startling Colin.

"I hope not—I, I mean…I—" Colin didn't get the chance to retract his answer. Harry abruptly moved away.

"Alright, try again you two." He said, and walked over to where George was standing.

For the rest of the meeting, Colin was a hopeless wreck. He tried to focus on disarming, but he was completely unable to concentrate. He tried to avoid Harry's gaze to simplify his thoughts, but he found the task impossible. Harry was always popping up in his line of vision, those beautiful emerald eyes resting seductively on him. Every time this would happen, Colin would seek out George. Sometimes George was looking towards him, sometimes not. During the moments that George and Harry were talking to each other, Colin's insides would churn.

Finally—_oh thank fucking Merlin, finally!—_Harry called the meeting to an end. Colin was the first out the door. He raced down the hall to the nearest bathroom, throwing himself into the last stall and slumping to the floor. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to make his thoughts slow down and get in order.

_What the hell, what the hell! This is too much, too fucking much. Harry just came on to me—no way, Harry would never come on to me. He doesn't even like me, I annoy him, and he doesn't know I'm gay anyway! Oh fuck, but he knows something about George, he must, why else would he think George was upset that he was standing so close. George, fuck! George is mad, he's gotta be so mad at me right now. He thinks I was flirting with Harry—fuck I wasn't though!_

_But you liked it,_ a small voice of reason muttered in the back of his mind.

_Yes, I liked it. But I've always liked Harry. But I like George. I like George a lot. He probably hates me now. Shit, what do I do? What do I do?_

_You still have to talk to the picture thief,_ that annoying voice intervened again.

"Fuck," Colin whimpered, tears sliding easily down his face. He pulled his knees up and buried his face in them. "What am I going to do?" he asked the empty room. He let his brain freeze, not one thought passing through as he sat there and cried. Moments later, the sound of the bathroom door opening silenced him.

"Colin?"

"George?" Colin looked at the stall door hopefully, not able to hide the quiver in his voice. He saw George's feet below the stall door.

"Colin, open the door." It was a demand, though delivered gently.

Colin stood up from the floor, trying to wipe the evidence from his face on the sleeve of his robes. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, beautiful," George smiled sweetly at him, worry clearly evident on his face.

"Are you mad at me?" Colin asked, unable to control the fresh tears that filled his eyes.

"No," George answered, coming into the stall and shutting the door behind him. "Come here." He sat on the floor and spread his legs. "Sit."

Colin sat between his legs, his back resting on George's toned chest.

"Talk to me, tell me everything."

"Everything?" Colin whimpered.

"Yes, everything. Start with what just happened between you and Harry."

"I don't know!" Colin cried. "It was like he was hitting on me."

George surprised Colin with a genuine laugh, "Yeah, that much was obvious." He paused. "Did he say something to upset you this much, though? That doesn't seem like the Harry I know." He continued seriously.

"No, but he asked me if you were getting upset…and I said I hope not…did you get upset?" He whispered the last part.

George was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "No, I wasn't upset. I was jealous…and turned on, seeing the two of you so close together."

"You…you were jealous?" Colin asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, of course. I like you a lot, Colin."

Colin spun around to face George, balancing himself with a hand firmly on George's chest. "You do? You like me?"

George leaned in and kissed him, "Yes…and I think you like me, too." George leaned in, kissing Colin again and nibbling on his lips.

Colin responded to George's words and actions immediately. He tried to get completely turned around, but George halted the progress that would most likely lead to sexual behavior.

"Wait," he smiled at Colin's defiant glare, "You have to talk to me first. And don't leave out a single thing."

Reluctantly, Colin turned around, resting once again on George's chest.

"Okay, well you already know I'm stressed about telling Harry what I did and about talking to whoever has those pictures—shit! We have to meet him!" Colin suddenly remembered. He made a move to get up, but George stopped him.

"He can wait. You talk." He ordered firmly. "And, yes, I know you've been stressed out, and I also know you were checking out Harry at the meeting—don't worry, I'm okay with it; I have to admit I was looking too." He pressed a kiss to Colin's head.

"Okay, so I was checking him out. But then he was flirting with me. At least I think he was. He was pressed up against me and whispering to me. He didn't say anything bad or outright flirtatious, but he was…just…fuck I don't know, I just really felt uncomfortable."

"Why did you feel uncomfortable? I thought you had a thing for Harry?" George asked him, not accusingly, just curious.

"I did. I do. I mean I did. I…" He sighed, unsure what else to say.

"Just tell me," George gave Colin a reassuring squeeze. "You can always tell me everything you feel."

Colin shut his eyes and relaxed in George's arms. _Here goes… _he thought as he prepared himself for George's reaction to his total honesty. "I do have a thing for Harry—a purely sexual thing. But I wasn't thinking that way when he was against me—I mean I liked it…but I was thinking about you," he paused, but George didn't move, so he plowed on. "I was so scared you would be mad, because I really _really_ like you a lot, and I wouldn't want to mess up anything between us. Even though I am really attracted to Harry, I'm way more attracted to you, and I…well, I really like you," he finished, _somewhat lamely,_ he told himself. "Oh yeah, and from my reaction to him asking if you were upset, I'm pretty sure Harry assumes we're together…well, I think he had already guessed."

"Does that bother you?" George wondered aloud, "that Harry might know…about us?"

"Well, honestly, no. But…I thought you would be mad about that, too."

George turned Colin's face just enough to give him a quick quizzical look. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," Colin turned his head back around, "you always drop my hand when we get around people. You flew off me so fast when Harry almost caught us kissing."

"No, no, no," George said disbelievingly. "Colin, I only do that because I didn't think you wanted people to know that…that you're gay, that you're with me. Do you want people to know?"

Colin thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't really care what people think about me. Although…I would like if they didn't think of me as annoying little baby Colin with his stupid camera."

George laughed and pulled Colin tight against him. "I don't think anyone at the DA meeting is thinking of you like that anymore. The muggle look is so sexy on you."

"Whatever," Colin laughed, "I'm glad you think so, though."

"Let's get back on the _out_ subject. Are you saying you want to be out about me and you?"

"I guess that depends on what _me and you_ means," Colin suggested.

"What do you want it to mean?" George questioned quietly.

"I don't know," Colin fidgeted. "I think I want us to be…whatever you want us to be."

George laughed, "You're being very shy about this. We both like each other and trust each other, yes? We agree on that?"

"Yes," Colin couldn't keep the shy smile off his face.

"Then…maybe you'd want us to be boyfriends?" George asked.

"Yes, I like that word for us."

"Good. So do I…so are you saying you will be my boyfriend?" George kissed the side of Colin's neck, erasing any doubts Colin had about George's feelings towards him.

"Yes," Colin giggled—_did I just giggle?_ "I'll be your boyfriend."

"Turn around," George whispered.

Colin turned so that he was facing George, Indian style between his legs. He was surprised by the serious expression he found on George's face. "What?" he worried.

"Now that we've decided that we are a couple, I think there are some…things…we should discuss."

"Okay, like what?" Colin was getting a little worried, not knowing what George was thinking.

"I like that I got jealous watching Harry hit on you…but I also like that I was turned on," he paused, watching Colin's reaction.

"Okay…." Colin was more confused now. "What are you saying? You want to see…me and Harry together? I don't even think that's a possibility, George."

"No, not necessarily. I just don't want you to think that you can't flirt, or even have sex, with other people." George answered.

"Wait…you want to be my boyfriend…but you want me to do stuff with other guys?" Colin asked incredulously.

"No, I just want you to do what you want. If you're curious about another guy, then I want you to tell me. I'm your first, so…I don't want you to be held back from experimenting; although, I would prefer to be present, possibly involved, if you ever do."

"Oh, well…I don't really foresee that happening," he paused, thinking. "But if it does…I promise I'll tell you."

"Thank you." George captured Colin's lips in a sweet, slow kiss. "Now, come on boyfriend. We have another meeting to go to."

"Uuuggh," Colin groaned, "I had almost forgotten about that."

"It'll be over before you know it," he pulled Colin off the floor and led him by the hand to the exit. "And then we can celebrate." He grinned at Colin, walking confidently hand-in-hand into the not so deserted corridor.


	9. Chapter 9

Colin and George walked the short distance from the bathroom to the Room of Requirement, holding hands, amidst several stares from passing students; most of them were returning to their House Common Rooms after the DA meeting. Colin noticed that most of the looks they received were of shock and pure surprise. _Not disgust_, he thought. _Well, that's a relief._

"Imagine the reaction we'll get at breakfast in the morning," George uttered to him. "Everyone will know by then…"

"I can't wait," Colin grinned up at him.

George laughed, pulling him closer to his side. "You know, I think you will always surprise me. I love that about you—full of surprises."

Colin shrugged, "Gotta keep you interested somehow," he jested.

"Oh you have several tactics to keep me hooked, I'm sure," George responded flirtatiously.

At that moment, they rounded the corner to the Room of Requirement. They both stopped dead in their tracks as the image in front of them processed.

Draco Malfoy was leaned against the wall. When he saw them, he lazily shifted from the wall, turning toward them. "Well, are you two just going to stand there, or are you coming inside?"

George was the first to react. He stepped forward, pulling a stunned Colin with him.

_Malfoy! He found them? Oh god no no no! _Colin was barely able to control his body. He was very aware that George was pulling him, and his feet were somehow complying.

"George…" he whispered.

"Come on," George looked back at him. "It's okay. Better that it's Malfoy than some random person."

_That makes since,_ Colin told himself.

They followed Malfoy into the Room of Requirement. The room provided was small, yet cozy. A couch and two chairs flanked a fireplace, and the décor was immaculate. _And green_.

"Good taste in décor, Malfoy" George said, as if having read Colin's mind.

"Hm," Malfoy smirked. "Why don't we have a seat and get this discussion under way." He said it in a perfectly polite manner, while still leaving no room for argument.

Malfoy dropped gracefully into one of the arm chairs. George and Colin shared a glance at each other before walking over and taking their seats on the sofa. Colin moved closer to George as Malfoy's eyes met his own.

"Malfoy, I—" Colin tried.

"First, Colin, we will get one thing very clear. I will speak, and you will listen. You will answer all of my questions honestly. As for you, George…I thought it best you be here for several reasons. Reasons I believe will become clear as this meeting progresses. Is everything understood so far?"

Colin's mouth was dry, and he felt like he could cry at any moment. He knew he had to be brave, though. _And I have to answer him_, he reminded himself. "Y-yes, I understand," he said quietly. He was glad when George put his arm around him, pulling him even closer, so that their bodies were pressed together on the sofa.

Draco continued, "Good. Now," Draco reached into a bag that was lying beside his chair. He pulled out an envelope. "I believe you know what is in here, correct?" He directed the question at Colin.

"Yes." Colin answered without hesitation. He could feel the temperature in his face rise, but he didn't let go of Draco's gaze. _I will be brave. I'm a Gryffindor! _He told himself.

"Did you take these photos?" Draco asked.

Colin hesitated only a second. "Yes, I did."

"Do you have any more pictures of Harry and I together?"

"No, no I don't."

"So is this the only time you have….watched, Harry and I?"

Colin tensed at the question. He looked to George, who gave him a reassuring nod. He looked back at Malfoy, "No, there was one other time. Those pictures are from the second time I…" he swallowed audibly, "watched," he finished.

"Who has seen these?"

"Only me." He noticed Malfoy's eyes flick to George.

"I only saw the one you left in Colin's room today. Colin only told me about them when he realized they were missing." George explained. He rubbed his hand down Colin's side, reassuring him.

Draco held George's gaze for a moment before averting his gaze back to Colin. "I have to admit, I'm glad these came into my procession. They're quiet…well you know what they are as well as I do." He set the envelope aside and sat back in the chair. "Tell me something, Colin," he started conversationally. "Why did you do it?"

Colin was a bit taken aback by the direct question. "Well, I…" he wasn't sure how to answer, not having expected to answer this particular question, and certainly not to Draco Malfoy. "I didn't mean to."

Draco simply raised an eyebrow at Colin.

"I mean," Colin continued to explain, "that I didn't mean to the first time. I was hiding from…from you, and you came into the room I was hiding. I thought you were looking for me, but then Harry showed up and…well…then I couldn't leave, so I watched."

"And the second time?" Draco asked when Colin paused.

"The second time…the second time…"

"I think what Colin wants to say, is that you and Harry were so fucking hot together that he couldn't resist seeing the two of you again, and snagging some wank material in the process." George said.

"George!" Colin exclaimed, looking at him wide-eyed. He quickly snapped his head around to Draco, who was chuckling.

"Well, I guessed as much," Draco laughed.

George began laughing, too; Colin looked between the two in disbelief. _They're laughing! Fucking laughing! I can't believe this!_ He was quickly becoming angry, even though he wasn't entirely sure why. "What the fuck is so fucking funny?" he slightly shouted.

"Colin-" George tried.

"What!" Colin shouted at him. "I mean…what?" he said quietly. "Sorry, I'm just…a little overwhelmed." He couldn't believe how quickly the mood in the room had shifted. Draco and George were both relaxing in their seats, eyes gleaming and smirks in full view. Colin, on the other hand, was still sitting rigid, unable to sink into the new mood.

"Now that George has….broken the ice, for lack of a better phrase…" Draco smirked in a friendly manner at George before continuing, "you can relax, Colin. I'm not angry, and neither is Harry. From what I understand, he wasn't behaving out of anger at your DA meeting?"

Once again, Colin sat shocked. "Harry…no, he…he, well, he seemed…um." _Why can't I fucking talk? _Colin reprimanded himself. Draco, however, took control of his statement.

"He came onto you, I know. It was actually Harry that came across the two of you in the bathroom and found these pictures. He sent me here to ascertain exactly how much we could trust you…and you," he added to George. "And…" here he paused, as though deciding whether to go on or not. He leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them. "We also wanted to know if the two of you held any…attraction….to either of us. Of course, you must understand that with these photos you took, we could only assume that you do. More specifically, you, Colin."

Colin fidgeted and looked again at George. _Please don't make me say it, _he prayed to himself. George picked up on the worry and embarrassment that Colin knew was written all over him. He spoke for Colin.

"Colin I have both agreed that we have an interest in Harry, sexually of course. As for an attraction to you…" George looked again at Colin, "I find you extremely attractive, and I _think_ that Colin does, too."

They both looked at Colin. "Yes."

"Yes?" Draco urged him to continue.

"Yes, you and Harry are fucking hot." Colin said it straight faced.

"You are no angel, are you, Colin?" Malfoy sat back in his chair, watching Colin with an amused expression on his face.

Colin couldn't help but grin at that.

"No, he's certainly not," George said, putting his arm further around Colin.

Colin could feel both their eyes on him. He was getting turned on from the direction the conversation was going. "So… where is Harry?" he wondered in an effort to distract himself.

"He couldn't get away tonight, unfortunately." Draco looked sad.

"I'm sorry." Colin said. "It must be hard for the two of you to find time together."

"Yes." Draco nodded. "It's nearly curfew," he abruptly changed the subject. "Harry will most likely talk to you, as soon as I can get an owl to him, filling him in on the details of our conversation."

Colin flinched, suddenly very nervous about returning to the common room anytime soon. Draco appeared to notice.

"You don't have to worry. He wasn't angry with you, as I said before. When he knows that I feel we can trust the both of you, he'll probably want the four of us to meet. Probably here…would that be acceptable to you both?" Draco asked them.

"You mean like a double date?" George asked, seemingly serious. Colin knew better; he could see the gleam of mischief in his boyfriend's eyes and the tightness around his mouth as he tried not to outright laugh.

Draco had the same look. _They're a lot alike_, Colin observed, surprised by the realization.

"Yeah, exactly," Draco answered in the same spirit. "Now let's get to our common room before Filch starts on his nightly stroll." He rose from the chair and headed for the door.

"You go on, Malfoy. We're staying here for the night." George informed him.

"Ahh, so you two are the reason Harry and I haven't been able to access this room on occasion?"

"Uh, probably…sorry about that," Colin found his voice again.

Draco smiled at them again, "You make a nice couple, by the way."

Colin blushed and George grinned. Draco left the room without another word, closing the door silently behind him. Colin and George stood still and silent for several moments.

Finally Colin broke the silence, "That was…weird." He said, still looking at the door.

"Yeah…and…good," George agreed. "He's…Malfoy…is nice. It's weird, though, yes, definitely weird."

"Ugh, I'm so glad it's over!" Colin exclaimed, breaking free of the trance he was in and pulling George over to the newly appeared bed. "Please, can we just go to sleep?"

"Sleep? But…No! You cannot put on sexy muggle attire and expect me to just…just…" he stopped talking as Colin began slowly undressing himself.

Colin pulled his blue shirt over his head, purposefully messing his hair up. George seemed to love that look, even though Colin had no idea why. He watched George watching him. "How about a little show?" he whispered in the sexiest voice he had ever heard come from himself.

"Yeah," George was absolutely transfixed. Slowly he began walking towards the bed. "Actually, postpone the show for another night. I have to have you….now." He climbed onto the bed with Colin, and smashed their lips together. "I wanna fuck you so hard, so good, all night."

"Mmm," Colin moaned, "Please yes!" he gasped as George's hand descended into his pants and began stroking his erection.

"You're mine," he squeezed possessively around Colin's dick. He sank his teeth into Colin's neck, no doubt marking him.

Colin instantly responded, "Ssstt," eyes rolling back in his head. "yes yes yours, I'm yours, George…please yes!"

With a flick of his wand, George had them both naked. He laid on his back and motioned for Colin to get on top. "Ride me. I wanna see you get fucked on your boyfriend's dick."

Colin scrambled to get on top, desperate to have George's thick, intoxicating length inside him. He put his feet on either side of George and positioned the long cock with his ass. "Lube me?" he asked, looking into George's lust-filled eyes. Another flick of George's wand, and Colin's ass was slick with lube, as well as George's dick. Colin didn't wait to be told twice; he immediately sat on it, all the way down to the base in quick go. George gasped, arching off the bed and gripping Colin's hips so tight it hurt.

"Oh…fuck…Colin…" George continued down the path to incoherency.

"You ready baby?" Colin asked, half challenging the needy red head beneath him. "You ready for this ride?"

George's grip got impossibly harder on Colin's hips. "Ride."

Colin rode. He wore his legs out, pushing up and pounding down. He arched his back, angling George's dick to hit his sweet spot with every wet, hard thrust. He was aware of sounds coming from his own mouth, and only slightly more aware of those emitting from George, but the pleasure residing in his ass rendered him incapable to comprehend anything else. He rode fast and hard, drawing both their orgasms to the brink fast. He didn't warn George before he came, throwing his head back and screaming. He rode George harder as his orgasm took over.

When he looked down at George, having been milked of everything he had, he was met with eyes filled with a million emotions. He looked back, quickly becoming aware of how George's hands were tightening on his hips even more. George gritted his teeth, and pounded relentlessly up into Colin, harder than ever. Then he came, filling Colin. Colin grinded in hard circles, enticing every last drop from his lover.

Their final moans mingled together. Colin gathered the strength to pull himself off of the softening member and collapsed on the bed beside George.

George turned on his side and pulled Colin against him, kissing him with an exhausted intensity. "I am…so glad….that you're my boyfriend…oh god, that was amazing."

Colin laughed out loud. He couldn't help it. "Surprised much, boyfriend?" he joked.

"Fuck. Yes. Colin Creevey, ha! My boyfriend," they laughed together, completely delirious.

Finally they were quiet again. "Let's sleep now, please." Colin muttered into George's chest.

"Mmm…half way there, lover," George complied.

They were both out within moments.


	10. Chapter 10

Colin awoke the next morning, feeling groggy. A glance at the clock on the wall told him why.

"Fuck," he muttered, realizing it was seven-thirty in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at George, who was sound asleep and completely naked with the covers pushed to the end of the bed. Colin rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand. Looking at George made Colin's dick stir and a smile to grace his lips. He loved George's height, spreading so manly down the bed. His broad shoulders and thin, lean body was something he couldn't seem to get enough of. He was so strong, so handsome. Colin even admired the red hair—the Weasley trademark that George wore so well. He loved the fiery curls on George's muscular legs and surrounding his beautiful cock.

George stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake. Colin had to bite his leap to keep from moaning as he noticed what was happening; he watched as George's cock slowly began to harden. He didn't think twice about his next move. He quickly—and stealthily—positioned himself on his stomach between George's legs. He was face to face with George's morning wood. He opened his mouth and experimentally huffed across the half-hard cock. He smiled when George tossed his head—and he hardened further. Colin leaned in, keeping his eyes on George, and placed kisses along George's dick. The length hardened rapidly this time. George stirred again, close to waking. Colin quickly, gently, took it into his mouth. He wanted George to wake up to this feeling—to this image. George stirred more beneath him and then—

"Mmmm…Colin…oh, Colin, yes," George moaned, groggy from sleep, but very pleased with the performance below. George looked down, meeting Colin's eyes. Colin watched as George's mouth opened, his expression turning to pure lust. "yeah, baby…oh fuck that's so hot," George continued huskily, running his fingers through Colin's blonde hair.

Colin moaned around George's cock, breaking eye contact. He sucked and licked, long and fluid. He took more of it into his mouth, cautiously letting it brush the back of his throat. He had to keep himself from grinning when he did it without choking and George moaned very loud in appreciation, his fingers tightening in Colin's hair. "Please…do that again," George begged.

Colin did, again and again, letting his throat take as much cock as possible. He was taking almost all of it, but not quiet. He didn't think that made any difference to George, though.

"Oh! Here it comes here it comes!" George gasped.

Colin hummed, vibrating the cock in his throat. George came, and that nearly gagged him; but he forced himself to swallow quickly. Only a dribble of pearly white cum escaped out the side of his mouth. George pulled Colin up by his hair, licking that bit of cum off before pressing their lips together. Colin broke the heated moment first.

Colin sat up, straddling George's stomach. He grabbed his own erection, looking down through hooded eyes.

"Here's a preview of that show I'm going to give you later," he whispered. He swirled his thumb through the pre-cum before fisting his white erection. He wanted to go slow for George, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He tossed his head back, closing his eyes, stroking furiously and moaning the entire time.

"Oh sweet fucking Merlin," George whispered, watching the small, sexy blonde angel atop him. He couldn't bring any more words to the surface as he took in the sight before him.

It was when Colin felt George's dick, coming back to hardness below him, that he came, squirting liquid all over George's chest—and incidentally, his face. "Oh, George, George, George," he pitched high as he came. When he was empty, he slid off, collapsing on his back beside George.

George didn't give him a chance to recover. He sprang on top of him, covering Colin with his long body. He immediately began sucking, licking, and biting; trailing his wet tongue across Colin's neck.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He kissed Colin's lips, biting the bottom one before returning his attention to the exposed neck. "I wanna fuck you so hard, right now," he breathed—desperately, into the skin there.

Colin's cock was hard—again! It took all his strength—physical and mental—to push George away. "No, we can't," he whined.

"What? Why?" George looked down at him. Colin couldn't help but smile at the look on George's face. He looked so miserable, like a baby deprived of its favorite blanket.

"Because..." Colin explained slowly, "we have classes today…and before that, we have breakfast, which should be interesting, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh…well," George looked like he was racking his brains for any excuse to get into Colin's ass. "Shower," he finally exclaimed!

"Yes, a shower would be lovely," Colin laughed.

"Yeah, come on!" George leaped off the bed, turning his head from side to side until he spotted the newly-appeared door in the room. "There it is, let's go!"

Colin climbed out of the bed and ran after George, just as eagerly, into the bathroom.

They both gasped as they stepped into the bathroom. The tile floor was warm with fluffy red rugs placed in front of the two sinks, the large tub, and the very spacious shower.

"We are so using that tub when we have more time," George stated. Colin smiled but didn't have time to day dream about it. George was pulling over to the shower in the next second. Colin stood behind him as George turned the knobs. "Hot water! I need hot water!" he babbled. Colin laughed out loud.

"Eager much?" he smirked.

"Look at my cock." George turned around, and Colin looked down at it. It was still achingly hard.

"Oh…oh I see you are quite eager," Colin stepped forward, reaching for it in a trance-like state.

"Uh-uh," George swatted Colin's hands away. "In the shower," he said as he turned Colin around by the shoulders, urging him in.

Colin stepped immediately under the warm spray. He anticipated George to attack him immediately, but it didn't come. It didn't come until he had washed the last suds of shampoo out of his hair—the moment he was most relaxed and least prepared. He was just opening his eyes when George swept in, wrapping his arms around Colin's slim frame. He invaded Colin's mouth with wet, hot, deeply sexual kisses. Colin let his eyes immediately fall shut again, pressing his body against George, resisting nothing he offered.

"You gonna tell me No this time?" George growled in his ear.

"Do I have a choice?" Colin moaned back, pushing his fingers into George's wet hair.

George suddenly gripped Colin by the ass, pulling him up. Colin instantly wrapped his legs around George, feeling that hard long cock press against his entrance, begging for entrance. Their tongues were dueling again. Before he realized what was happening, his back was against the wall, and George was pressing into him, slowly at first. Colin gasped into George's mouth, eyes opening wide. Though the water was sufficient, it didn't have the same effect that lube did. He gripped George's shoulders tight, willing his body to relax.

He inhaled sharply as the head finally popped in. "Fuck fuck fuck," he muttered.

"You okay?" George worried.

"Yeah…lube? Please?" He asked quietly.

"Right here. Sorry I didn't think of it before." George found a bottle of lube beside them in the shower, obviously provided by the room of requirement. "Here, you do it." He handed the bottle to Colin.

Colin squeezed a more than sufficient amount of lubrication into his hand before reaching behind him and awkwardly coating the length that wasn't already in his ass. "Thank you," he whispered to George when he had finished.

"You ready, baby?"

Colin brought his arms around George's neck again, bringing their lips back together. He pushed his bottom down, urging George to begin. George moaned into the kiss, arms coming tight around Colin's waist.

In one swift, sharp motion, he buried himself in Colin's ass.

"OH yes! George!" Colin practically screamed, head snapping back, hitting the tile. "Do it again, please, fuck please!" He begged, unable to restrain himself.

George repositioned his hands swiftly so that they were under each cheek of Colin's ass cheeks. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, growling low as he did.

"Again?" he teased the wanton boy against the wall.

"Yesssss…" Colin begged, bringing his eyes to meet George's. "Please, George," he whispered, doing all he could to make his blue eyes beg for him.

George moaned at the sight. "Kiss me," he demanded.

Colin brought their lips together as George began thrusting in and out of his ass.

"Please, please go faster," Colin begged.

"Lean back, hold my shoulders," George rushed.

Colin obeyed, even though he didn't quite understand. He pressed his back into the wall, arms straight so he could reach George's shoulders.

"Spread your legs," George released another order.

Again, Colin obeyed, despite the confusion. George held him up with his dick and his hands. As soon as he started thrusting again, Colin understood the position completely. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but it was the best fucking angle he had ever felt in his life. His hands slipped to George's biceps, but that only made it better. He pulled when George thrust, making every thrust harder. Black spots were appearing at the corners of his vision.

"You're so beautiful, Colin, so…fucking….sexy," George was saying, pounding hard, long, and good.

Colin smiled at the praise, eyes rolling back. Suddenly, without any warning, he was cumming. It felt like it had been pulled from the inside, wrenched from his body, and he had absolutely no control over it. It felt so good…_so good_…all he could do was scream.

George was gasping, losing his rhythm…then he thrust one last time—_hard—_and he was coming deeper than he ever had into Colin's gripping, quivering hole.

George collapsed onto his knees, holding Colin tight. They were gasping and breathing ragged, subconsciously gripping at each other, kissing and biting anywhere they could reach. Finally, as though they were searching for just this contact, their lips touched. They moaned simultaneously into the kiss. At the same time, George slowly eased himself out of Colin.

"Sst," Colin winced slightly.

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" George asked, bringing his hand up to stroke the wet hair from Colin's face.

"Oh, no," Colin said, still very much out of breath. "But…" he swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "You do realize that I'm going to walk with _the most_ obvious limp today, right?"

George laughed into Colin's neck, then pulled them both to their feet. He directed Colin under the spray of water. "Well, do you think that anyone in this school will be surprised? It's not like they think _you_ are topping _me!_"

Colin opened his eyes to glare at George, but couldn't hold the look. He ended up laughing along with him, pulling his tall lover to him. "Kiss me again, please." He smiled up at George as sweetly as possible.

"I really can't get enough of you," George said. He kissed Colin slowly. "Now…we have a grand entrance to make at breakfast. And judging by the amount of time we've spent in this shower, we'll be fashionably late. Everyone should be there to witness our Outing!"

"This should be interesting," Colin laughed, reaching for the soap.


	11. Chapter 11

Half an hour later, they were showered, dressed in their uniforms, and on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They walked into a surprise after rounding the last corner.

"Oh! Colin! And…and George! Hi!" Dennis Creevey, an even smaller version of Colin, was bouncing on the spot, just outside the double doors. "Colin….could I…could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure…" Colin said to his brother. He glanced up at George.

"Go on," George said. "I'll go on in."

"Thanks," Colin smiled gratefully. George squeezed his hand and smiled before walking into the Great Hall.

"Dennis, there's something I need to tell you," Coin quickly began after George had slipped through the double doors.

"You and George, I already know," Dennis interrupted.

"Are you mad?" Colin asked timidly.

"No," Dennis smiled. "Although, I wish you had told me, instead of having to hear it through the rumor mill."

"Sorry…so you…you're really okay with it?"

Dennis shrugged and continued to smile, "Of course. You're my brother. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Colin breathed a sigh of relief. "That means a lot to me," he said.

Dennis smiled bright, so much like Colin, and rushed forward, hugging his big brother tight around his middle. Colin hugged him back.

"So you ready to go in?" Dennis asked, motioning to the doors.

"Don't you mean _out_?" Colin quirked an eyebrow at his brother in a very George-like fashion.

Dennis looked at him for a long moment, clearly not getting the joke. Finally, realization dawned on him—"Oh! _Oh!_ Haha! _Out_, I get it!" He laughed as though he had understood all along.

Colin laughed back and rolled his eyes in good humor. "Come on, little brother." He put his arm across Dennis's shoulders, walking with him into the Great Hall.

Colin didn't know exactly what he expected. Maybe a collective gasp from the magical student body; perhaps for every head to turn in unison as he entered; possibly hexes fired in his general direction. Fortunately, his imagination was much more interesting than the real circumstance.

Dennis skipped off to the end of the Gryffindor table, sitting with his friends.

_Where am I supposed to sit?_ The thought suddenly struck him. He usually sat with his year, across from Ginny Weasley. George sat several places away, with the older students, and closer to Harry's year. _Should I just go sit with him? _Colin fidgeted as the shy face of his personality took over. He made his way down the table, knowing he would have to pass George in order to reach his usual seat. He subconsciously sped up as he made to pass George; he wasn't even a full step past him, though, when he felt a hand close on his wrist, halting him. He looked back to see George smiling curiously at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Er…" was all Colin could manage.

"I saved you a seat," George indicated the empty space beside him.

"Oh…thanks," Colin replied shyly, his cheeks going slightly pink. He took his seat beside George, silently, not making eye contact with the other occupants around he and George.

He was pleasantly surprised when George put his arm around him, pulling him closer by the hip.

"You look so cute when you're shy," George whispered in his ear, so silently that no one else could hear.

Colin felt his blush burn redder, unable to do anything to stop it. He glared defiantly at George, but George only grinned wider at that, squeezing Colin's hip tighter.

"George, are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend or what?" Lee Jordan, directly across from Colin and George, interrupted the exchange.

Colin blushed again, but looked bravely at Lee.

"This is my boyfriend, Colin; Colin, this is Lee." George motioned between the two.

"Nice to meet you," Colin said shy, yet polite. "You do the commentary for Quidditch, right?" Colin asked, still speaking quietly.

"Yes I do!" Lee said proudly, smiling comically.

"And a _damn good job_ he does!" Fred clapped Lee hard on the back, causing him to choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Careful, there mate," George laughed.

"Fuck you both," Lee jested in return.

Colin was laughing at the three, feeling more comfortable as the attention was taken off of him. His breakfast experience was completely different than it had ever been. He could barely eat, thanks to Fred and George, who kept everyone within earshot roaring with laughter. For the first time in a long time, Colin forgot about Harry Potter. It wasn't until Fred and Lee left, claiming to have last minute assignments to finish, that Colin noticed that many of the students up and down the Gryffindor table were sneaking glances at he and George. His eyes landed on Harry during his scan of the table. As though Harry could sense Colin's eyes on him, he looked up, straight at Colin. Colin's breath involuntarily hitched. Then Harry smiled and winked before returning his attention to the food in front of him.

"I saw that," George startled Colin, who jumped at the sound of George's voice behind him. He whipped his head around to look at him.

"I did nothing to bring that on!" Colin said immediately. "Don't be mad!"

George chuckled and rolled his eyes. He reached his hand under the table, resting it on Colin's leg. "I'm not mad. I just think it's…cute…how worked up you get when he flirts with you."

Colin huffed, "There you go with that word again. I swear I'm going to take an aging potion if you keep it up!"

"I told you before, cute is what I'm into," George reminded Colin. Then he added in a much lower voice, "_Cute_ makes me hard."

Colin spluttered over the come-back that fell out of his mind completely at George's words. "You…well…I…what does that have to do with-" he paused to lower his own voice and lean closer to George, "—with Harry flirting with me?"

"Well…" George put one leg on the outside of the bench so that he was facing Colin fully. "The thought of Harry fucking you turns me on to no end…knowing that you would like me watching the two of you…" he exhaled as the image undoubtedly made its presence in his imagination. "But," he continued even more quietly, "…I get jealous when he's near you. I don't mind that he flirts with you…but…I think he needs to know that…you are mine."

Colin's eyes had been glued to George's, but by the time George had finished speaking, he couldn't take his eyes off of his lips. He was so aroused, not able to focus well as several stimulants invaded his mind. It was as though every word George had said was specifically designed to turn him on. The thought of Harry fucking him, the thought of George watching them, the way George had said _you are mine_, and even knowing that George was jealous of the reaction Harry could get from Colin…all served to harden his prick and make his ass pucker.

"Y-yours?" Colin finally stuttered through his haze. "How…how will you let him know…that…that I'm…yours?" he whispered, a little nervous. _ I just know people are watching us!_ The thought occurred to him, but he paid it little mind as George reached a hand to Colin's face, stroking along his jaw line, to his pink lips, and running a thumb over his bottom lip.

"How about I kiss you—right here in front of all these people…right in front of Harry?" he challenged.

"_Yes_," Colin answered in a quiet moan without hesitation. George leaned in even closer. Colin noticed his eyes flicker in Harry's direction –_He's looking at Harry!—_before he closed his mouth over Colin's lips. Colin didn't resist the kiss; although, he could do nothing to stop the heat from flooding his cheeks again. He leaned into it, though, loving the feel of those lips on his, that hand stroking his face, and that _other_ hand, rubbing the fabric over his quickly-hardening—

"Oi! Enough of that you bloody Gryffindors! I'm trying to eat!" George and Colin both snapped their heads in the direction of Draco Malfoy's voice at the Slytherin table. Before either of them could even form a coherent come-back, Harry was yelling across the Great Hall, "Mind your own fucking business, Malfoy!"

"Fuck you Potter!" Draco yelled back.

"Fuck me? _Fuck ME? _Fuck _You_, you little asshole!"

Colin and George, along with the rest of the Great Hall, were looking back and forward between the two like they were at a Muggle tennis match. Draco tensed at Harry's words, as though about to retort; instead, he rose gracefully from his table and left through the double doors. Colin and George looked around as everyone in the room began talking, returning to their previous conversations.

"Well, that was certainly convincing," George muttered.

"Yeah, and apparently Draco's got a tight ass," Colin laughed as the words left his mouth. He laughed harder as George choked on the piece of bacon he had been about to swallow.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" George laughed, looking at Colin with wide, laughing eyes. "One second you're shy, the next you're horny as hell, and then you make the funniest fucking statement of the entire morning!" he continued laughing.

"Well, you know…I try," Colin smiled up at him.

"Hey," Harry said, having approached the pair.

George continued laughing but Colin's mouth shut fast and his shyness once again took over.

"What's up, Harry?" George greeted him, trying very hard to get his fit of laughter under control.

"Not too much," he said, "wanted to see if you two would meet _us_ tonight?"

"Oh, uh…" George looked at Colin. "Do we want to meet _them_ tonight?" He asked the blushing boy beside him.

"Um…sure, if you want," Colin said quietly, forcing himself to bravely (though shyly) smile at George, then at Harry.

"Where were you wanting to meet?" George asked Harry, now much more serious.

"Room of Requirement, an hour before curfew?" he asked.

"Sure," George answered, then to Colin, "that good?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah, definitely," Colin answered.

"Alright, great," Harry smiled at Colin. "See the pair of you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you," Colin waved.

"Later," George waved as well as Harry made his way out of the Great Hall.

"So…three guesses as to where he's headed right now," George said as he and Colin both watched Harry leave.

Without delay, Colin counted off on his fingers, " Malfoy's. Tight. Ass." This brought on another wave of unbidden laughter from George.

"Come on," George said, pushing himself from the table. "We should go now if I'm going to walk my very shy, very sexy, and completely hilarious boyfriend to class."

Colin took the hand that George offered, and rose from the bench as well, smiling from ear to ear as he was led out of the room—_by my very strong, very manly, very hot older boyfriend._


	12. Chapter 12

"What's up, Weasley?" Colin narrowed his eyes at the familiar male. They had just descended the main flight of stairs entering into the dungeons of Hogwarts, when Blaise Zabini approached them. Colin did _not_ like the way Zabini was looking at George. The tone of his greeting was much too suggestive, coupled with the way his eyes raked over George's body; Colin turned red due to the fury—and jealousy—he was feeling towards Zabini.

"I was just walking Colin to class. How have you been, Blaise?" George's greeting was friendly enough, though he must have noticed that Colin was silently brewing beside him, because he reached out and grasped Colin's hand firmly in his.

_Ha!_ Colin thought triumphantly when Zabini's eyes flickered to his hand in George's.

"Not too bad, but I've been better," Zabini answered George, his eyes darting between the two. "I hear you're doing…well." He looked again at Colin.

Colin couldn't help himself. He squeezed tighter on George's hand and took a step closer to him. George squeezed back.

"Have you met Colin?" George asked, pulling Colin slightly forward.

Colin looked straight at the older boy, not hesitating when he answered George's question, though George hadn't asked Colin anything, "No, we haven't met. I'm Colin Creevey." He pulled his hand out of George's and crossed his arms over his chest before continuing, "and I'm George's lover." His tone was defiant and bold, even for a Gryffindor.

Zabini's eyebrows shot up into his dark hairline, but he recovered quickly in true Slytherin fashion. "Oh, really?" He sneered at Colin.

Colin opened his mouth to reply, but George beat him to it. "Yes, really," he laughed, not at all bothered by Zabini's reaction, "this sassy little thing is mine-"

_Sassy! _Colin's eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at George.

"—and he and I will both be late for class if we don't leave, so….bye, Blaise." With that, he steered Colin around the Slytherin and further into the dungeons.

Colin could see that George was doing everything is his power to not laugh. They came to the Potions corridor quickly. It was deserted, because most of the students were already in the classroom, most likely in fear of being tardy to Professor Snape's class. Colin tried to snag the opportunity to question George about the _sassy_ comment.

"I am not sassy, George!" He exclaimed in a quiet voice, rounding on the other boy.

George just laughed and pushed Colin roughly into a small alcove around the corner from the classroom, Colin gasping and spluttering the whole way at George's reaction to his statement.

"George, what-" he began, but his back hit the stones behind him, and George's mouth covered his own. Colin's mind seemed to turn to mush as George's body and lips pressed against him, hard and rough. George bit his lip hard, and Colin had the fleeting notion that his lip may actually be bleeding. He wrapped his arms around George's neck. His kissed him back and grinded against him, wanting nothing more than to be snogged to death in this corner of the dungeon. The kiss was broke with a sudden jerk at Colin's hair. Colin winced, again, but was achingly aroused by George's hand pulling his hair, exposing his neck. George's lips and teeth along the sensitive skin there made his knees weak. He was fairly sure that he wasn't supporting his own weight at this point. He felt George's other hand fumbling with his robes, but didn't understand what he was doing until he felt George's palm pressed against his erection. He gasped at the contact—skin and fabric. Then George was moving his hand, stroking Colin's erection through his pants. Colin let out a moan, trying with all his might to be quiet.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it ended. George took his hands, his mouth, and his body away from him. Colin tried to grip the stone walls to keep from sliding down as his mind raced to catch up with the loss of contact.

"Wh—Wha—What?" He gasped, eyes widening in need and confusion as he looked at George. George's smile was wicked. He slowly took a step back towards Colin, then another. Colin bit his lip to keep from moaning as George got closer. George stepped right up to him—toe to toe. Colin grabbed the front of his robes, wanting George to kiss him again more than anything at that moment. "George…" Colin begged with those blue eyes. George's grin only widened.

"You are very sassy," he started, speaking slowly, low and sexy. "After watching that _very sassy_ display of jealousy, I want nothing more than to fuck you straight through that wall behind you…" he leaned forward, bring his lips closer and closer to Colin's.

_Yes yes yes yes yes_, was all Colin could think. He didn't move, most likely wasn't breathing, and he certainly didn't care that he was feet away from a full classroom, about to be late.

"But," George said, pulling back slightly, "You're late for class…so I can't do that right now."

"Good decision, Mister Weasley,"

Colin and George's eyes widened at each other, both realizing that they had been caught. They hurriedly scrambled into the middle of the hallway, standing before Snape.

Colin felt like every ounce of blood in his body was rising to surface, setting more than his face on fire. He fidgeted between his robes and his hair, knowing that he must look thoroughly snogged. George, as usual, took the situation in stride, and tried to get every laugh possible out of it.

"Hello, Professor. Thank you so much for the compliment." George smiled pleasantly at Snape, while Colin's eyes widened further and his heart sped up to an even faster pace.

The next few moments, Colin felt that surely he should have died from shock. Professor Severus Snape—"Bat of the Dungeons"—twitched around the mouth. _Twitched_, is what Colin called it in his mind, because it most certainly could not have been a non-hostile smirk and definitely not a smile! But the words that followed out of the Potion Master's mouth blew these theories out of the water.

"Perhaps you should make your…" Snape had been speaking to George, but now his eyes moved to Colin. Snape's expression was amused. "…_lover_, I believe is what you called it?"

Colin spluttered, the lack of ability to form sentences for explanations becoming a reoccurring theme.

George answered for him, another reoccurring theme, "That's right, sir."

Snape turned his attention back to George, eyebrow arched, "Perhaps you should make your lover more presentable before he enters his class?"

"Right, professor," George answered, seemingly unsurprised by the Professor's unusual behavior towards the two Gryffindors.

"And Colin, do try not to make a scene when you come in." Snape promptly turned his back on them and approached the Potions door, throwing another twitch of the mouth in their direction.

"Oh my god," Colin whispered when Snape left them alone in the corridor.

"Come here," George turned Colin towards him and began pulling at stray hairs and running his hands along his robes. "You do look thoroughly shagged. There's not much I can do for the swollen lips and flushed cheeks, but I prefer you that way, so…there," he finished grooming Colin, who had not spoken a word through the treatment. "Are you alright?" George asked, concerned.

"Snape…just…_what the fuck_ just happened?" he finally managed, eyes meeting George's.

George gently smiled back. "I don't know, but I say we just go with it. Snape obviously doesn't have an issue with our…relationship."

"I'm so confused," Colin sighed, relieved yet still in a state of slight shock.

"Me, too, lover," George answered him.

Colin looked at George, a smile forming on his lips. "You like the word lover?"

"Just as much as I like boyfriend."

Both of their smiles widened after the exchange. Realizing they had to get a move on, they located their forgotten bags, George kissed Colin quick but firmly, and Colin approached the Potions Room alone, slightly nervous. He took a deep breath before reaching his hand out and turning the knob.

Colin crept into the classroom as silently as he could; nevertheless, he still received attention from every student in the room. Snape was sitting at his desk and appeared to be grading papers. He didn't look up when Colin came in. Colin made it to the chair beside Ginny. She looked at him knowingly, smiling in a way that reminded Colin of George. She indicated the book on the desk in front of her. Colin looked at her, puzzled, but soon noticed the books at the desks of every person. He quickly and silently pulled his own book from his bag, and flipped to the same page as Ginny.

He found himself having a hard time concentrating on the text in front of him, and his eyes constantly looked around the room. Many times, he would accidentally catch another student looking at him—mostly male students, and he wondered what they thought of him. Surely they knew about him and George by now. When he finally found the bravery to sneak a look at Snape, it was much like when Harry looked at him in the Great Hall that morning. Snape looked back into Colin's eyes, smiled quickly, and returned to his grading. Colin blushed hard and realized for the first time that he had an attraction to his Potions Professor.


	13. Chapter 13

It was becoming routine for Colin to bolt out of Potions at the end of class, and today was no different; the realization that he wanted Professor Snape was quite alarming and unsettling for him. He rushed up the stairs and out of the dungeons, shooting straight for the Transfiguration corridor for his next class. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see George leaning against the wall beside the boys' bathroom, waiting for him.

Colin couldn't keep a smile off his face as he slowed his stride, approaching his boyfriend, who had not yet noticed his presence. Colin was able to walk right up to him in the crowded hallway without him noticing. He tugged shyly on George's sleeve to get his attention.

As soon as he looked down at Colin, George's smile brightened. "Hey baby," he said quietly. Colin gasped slightly in surprise as George wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling his feet completely off the ground, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Just as he was getting over the shock of being literally swept off his feet and pressed against his boyfriend for a kiss in a crowded corridor, someone wolf-whistled from across the hallway. Colin felt his blush burn furiously, and he buried his face in George's shoulder. George just chuckled and carried Colin into the bathroom.

George immediately walked into the first stall and pressed Colin against the wall. Colin quickly caught on, and wrapped his legs around George's waist. Everything became heated very fast. George kissed Colin senseless, squeezing his ass and pressing his erection against Colin as he did.

Colin had no idea what made George suddenly attack him at that moment, but he didn't question it either. He turned himself over to George, exposing his neck when George's lips sought out the skin there. He thrust his hands into George's hair, pulling in a way that kept George close. He arched into the fabric covered cock that was poking persistently at his ass. Colin moaned loudly when George pressed a palm against his cock and bit down on his neck hard.

"Shhhh," George breathed into his neck, continuing to rub deliriously good on Colin's hardness. "You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

"Oh, fuck, I don't care," he whispered. "Are…are you going to fuck me right here?"

George pulled his face out of Colin's neck, where he had been consistently sucking on a patch of skin, and smiled wickedly at him. "I wasn't planning on it…until you got so shy out there…it's so fucking sexy." He brought their lips together again as Colin blushed at the praise, kissing him hard, but quick. "I actually brought that ointment I told you about. I figured you would be sore after this morning." He smiled again.

"Will…will you…will you apply it like you said you would?" He blushed furiously at the request he was making, but kept looking straight at George. "Please?" he added, thrusting against George the best he could.

George's response was immediate. He spun Colin around, pressing his face and chest into the stall door in a flash. Colin gasped as George pressed against his back, his hands undoing Colin's belt and unfastening his pants. George yanked hard on his slacks, taking the underwear with them, down to Colin's knees.

"Spread your legs more," George whispered from above him.

Colin did as he was told, spreading his legs as far as his pants would allow. He moaned as George slid his hands up his shirt, rubbing across his nipples and sliding his nails teasingly against his skin. He arched his back, wanting that touch to move lower and pressing his ass against George.

"P..please, George!" he whimpered. Even as he said it, George lowered a hand and wrapped it around Colin's leaking erection. "Yesss," Colin rasped. He was vaguely aware that George's other hand was fumbling with something behind him, because it was not on Colin's body. When he felt cold, wet fingertips rubbing into the crack of his ass, he understood. He threw his head back against George's chest, pushing his ass further onto George's fingers. "Yes, please, George, please."

"I have to spread the ointment inside you," George squeezed Colin's cock on the word _inside_, causing Colin to yelp.

"OH yes yes, please go inside me, please!" Colin begged, not caring that anyone could walk in the bathroom and hear him. All he wanted was for those fingers to be inside and for that hand to continue stoking his dick.

"Do you think if I finger fuck you hard and fast that the ointment will still do its job?" George teased. Colin didn't have time to respond, though; George pushed one finger roughly inside.

Colin gasped as his body readily accepted the digit. His head flew forward against the stall door as he subconsciously bent over, spreading himself more. "Please do it," he urged George, circling his ass, trying to make that finger move.

"You look so hot like this," George circled his finger in Colin's ass, being sure to coat the passage well. Colin looked so sexy before him. His legs spread, back arched, ass begging to be fucked. There was no trace of the shy boy here.

"If you don't fuck me with that finger right now, I swear I will do it myself!" Colin tried to sound forceful, but the whimper at the end took the edge off.

"I'd like to see that," George answered.

"You will, later, I promise, just _please do it_," he begged.

"Mmm…I'm holding you to that," George said before thrusting a second, cream coated finger into Colin.

"Oh, Merlin yes!" Colin gasped. He arched his back further, spreading himself even more for George's fingers. A sob escaped him as George began pumping his fingers in and out, crooking them to massage against his prostate every time. His other hand tightened on Colin's cock, stroking it faster. Colin knew he wasn't going to last long at all. He bucked his hips back and forward, fucking himself on those fingers and thrusting his cock into that hand.

George thrust his fingers inside Colin's ass one final time, holding them there to circle that magical spot inside him; he fisted Colin's cock even faster.

Colin threw his head back, mouth open with only small gasps coming out. He tried not to move—everything George was doing was so good, so perfect—he didn't want to mess it up.

"Oh, please please please don't stop doing that…I'm going to come," he groaned. A few strokes of George's hand later and he came all over the stall door, panting and making much more noise than was advisable in the public restroom.

He would have slid down onto the floor, but George's strong, long arms wrapped around his waist, carrying his weight. He leaned limp against the door as George pulled his underwear and pants up. He turned around when that was done, and allowed George to adjust his pants and robes.

He smiled lazily up at George, then stepped eagerly forward, pressing his body against George's, standing on his toes to reach George's lips. As he snaked his tongue into George's mouth, his hand moved over George's very hard dick.

"Mmm," he moaned into George's mouth, "I think we should skip classes for the rest of the day."

"I'm intrigued…oh that feels good," George responded as Colin unzipped his fly and slipped his hand into his trousers. "But you have Transfiguration…you know McGonagall won't let you get away with skipping."

"I don't care," Colin whined. "I'll take a detention."

"Maybe…" George breathed, looking down at Colin, who was stroking his cock as though this was his method of convincing him. "What other classes will you miss?"

"Just History of Magic." Colin said, making the class sound unimportant. "Binns won't even notice I'm missing…" He sped his hand up and smiled as George gasped and closed his eyes.

"I…oh…I don't know…you'll get in trouble…" George wasn't making much of an argument, too busy enjoying every stroke of Colin's small hand.

"Please, George?" Colin begged, dropping to his knees before George.

"What…what are you doing?" George looked down at him, his eyes hooded with lust.

"I'm going to suck your cock," Colin was looking up at George, using his wide blue eyes as ammunition to get what he wanted. "Don't you want me to? I won't have time if I have to go to class," he said innocently, still looking up at George.

"Okay, just….please…please touch me again, you bad little tease," he laughed at the end, knowing that Colin's pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes had whipped him senseless. He would give Colin anything.

Colin grinned, eagerly pulling George's erection out of his pants and to his lips. He immediately put the tip into his mouth, moaning as he lapped up the fluid already leaking from the tip. He watched George above him, moaning and gasping, spluttering words of praise down to him. He took more of the length into his mouth, humming again around it.

_I love this,_ he thought. He sucked more enthusiastically, and more confidently. His thoughts flashed back to the first time he had ever done this to George, in the Room of Requirement. He had been so nervous…but now…_I'm a fucking natural_, he thought to himself as George growled, gripping his hair tight and shooting delicious warm cum into the back of his throat.

"Where are you going?" George pulled Colin's arms, looking at him confusedly.

"To the Room of Requirement. Isn't that where we're headed?" He asked.

"No, let's go up to the Gryffindor Tower. Everyone in your year's in class…so we can use your room." George grinned.

"I…oh, I didn't think of that. Yeah…yeah let's go do that." Colin shot off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, occasionally smiling back at George as if to say _hurry up!_

Finally, they reached the tower. They quickly skirted across the common room, where only a few older students were scattered around. _We are so obvious_, Colin laughed to himself as they received a few curious glances. They reached the stairs and climbed them quickly, bursting into Colin's dorm room—George slamming the door on accident.

"You should probably lock that, just in case," Colin suggested, already removing his robes. "And perhaps a silencing charm…I would do it myself, but I'm not very good at them." He continued, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I got it," George said. When he turned around, it was to a shirtless, smiling Colin lurking towards him. "I think it's time you gave me that show…"

Colin grinned slowly, changing directions. "You want to see something?" he asked as he headed to his bed.

"A few things, actually, and all of them are below your waist," George quipped.

"Come here," Colin laughed. _I can't believe I'm about to show him this, _he thought; nevertheless, he got on his knees and reached under his bed to retrieve a rather large box.

"What is that?" George asked, sitting on the bed and peering down at Colin.

Colin looked up at him, blushing furiously. Bravely, he said, "My toys."

"Your toys?" George looked confused for only a second, then "ooohhh…your _toys?_"

"Yeah, you wanna see?" Colin blushed again, still in slight disbelief that he's allowing anyone—even George—to see just how much of a fiend he is.

"Um, duh…" George smiled at Colin, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Colin swallowed thickly and quickly removed the lid. He watched as George's eyes widened.

"Holy shit! It's like a rainbow of cock in there!" George exclaimed. "Hey—wait!" he protested as Colin put the lid back on.

"I shouldn't have shown you!" Colin groaned in embarrassment, trying with fumbling hands to secure the lid back on the box and shove it under the bed. _Fuck, this is embarrassing._

"Wait, no!" George dropped to his knees on the floor beside Colin. He gripped Colin by the wrists, "Look at me, Colin."

Colin slowly looked at him. He was so embarrassed that he felt like he would cry. "What are you thinking about me? You think I'm weird?" He asked George so quietly that George had to lean closer to hear.

"No," George said sincerely. He leaned down to kiss Colin on the lips, slowly at first.

Colin eventually relaxed into the kiss, loving the feel of George's hands around his wrists. When one of those hands moved, he pulled apart just enough to separate their lips.

George was removing the lid from the box, still looking at Colin, not breaking eye contact.

"Show me which one's your favorite," he whispered. "Then I'm going to watch you fuck yourself with it."

Colin swallowed heavily, his breathing already becoming shallow at the image in his mind. He looked at George for another minute before looking into the box. Of course, his favorite was right on top. It was long, with average girth. But what made it Colin's favorite wasn't the size; the base could be made to stick securely to any surface with a very simple incantation. He reached for it, but hesitated, turning red again as he looked at George.

"Go ahead," George urged him.

Colin quickly reached into the box and grabbed the dildo, not sure what to do once he had removed it from the box.

"Somehow, I thought it would be bigger…" George wondered aloud.

"None of these are as big as you," Colin admitted. He blushed as George smiled slyly, rising from the floor and pulling Colin up with him. When they were standing, George pulled Colin against him, kissing him slow and sweet.

"Now…where's your camera?" George asked quietly as he pulled away.

"My…" Colin was dazed for a moment. "My camera?"

"Yeah, I want to be able to watch this anytime I want…is that okay?"

"Sure…it's in my trunk." Colin said shyly, though his cock was rapidly hardening not only at the thought of George watching him, but at the somewhat scary idea of being on the _other side_, of his own camera.

"You get comfortable, and I'll get it," George kissed him quickly on the lips before going to the end of the bed to retrieve the camera.

Colin turned around, deciding exactly how he wanted George to see him. He brought the chair beside his bed away from the wall, placing it so that it faced his bed. He had never done it this way, for fear of being caught by his dorm mates; he was hoping it would be as erotic as he imagined. He put the dildo on the edge of the chair and muttered the incantation to make it stay in place. As the fake purple cock swayed slightly, Colin could help but get a little nervous. _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm about to do this_, but he mentally slapped himself at the thought, _get it together! If he can fuck me, he can watch me! _

"Oh fuck."

Colin turned around at the sound of George's voice. George was looking at Colin and slowly removing his clothes.

"This is going to be the hottest thing I've ever seen, I already know it," he said with a needy release of breath at the end.

Colin just smirked at him, watching him remove his clothes until he was completely naked.

"Sit down…" Colin whispered. He smiled at the sight of George's cock stiffening slowly. When George picked up the camera, aiming it at him, Colin began.

Slowly, he unbuttoned his black school slacks and lowered the zipper. He pulled his erection out of his pants, slowly stroking it a few times, smearing pre cum all over the head. He bit his cheek to keep from smiling too big as George's cock twitched in response.

"Yes, please keep going," George said very quietly, begging from behind the camera.

Colin kept going, letting his pants drop to the floor and stepping out of them. He turned his back on George, and bent over seductively as he shed his boxers. He smiled to himself again when he heard George moan at the sight. Now completely naked, he quickly walked over to the still open box, only a couple of feet way, reached inside, and pulled out his bottle of lube.

Returning to the chair, he dropped to his knees before it, and bending over, put himself on display for George to see everything. He could hear George shifting on the bed behind him. He quickly squeezed lube onto his fingers, and reached a hand behind him. Arching his back and spreading his knees as far as he could, he rubbed his fingers around his tight ring of muscle. He closed his eyes as he slid a finger inside.

George moaned very loud from behind him. When Colin pushed the second finger into himself, he began rocking his hips as his fingers scissored inside him. "Oh, George, this feels so good…" he lifted his body with his free hand and turned his head to look at George. George was still pointing the camera straight at him, but his other hand was holding the base of his cock. Colin put all of his prowess into putting on the sexiest show he could. He moaned, whimpered, and arched more than necessary, very aware of how much George was enjoying it, if George's verbal responses were anything to go by.

Stretched beyond necessary, he pulled his fingers from his body and lifted himself from the floor. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," George hissed, his hand now stroking very slowly over his leaking prick.

Colin lubed the length of the dildo before lining it up with his hole. He looked George in the eye and lowered slowly onto it, his legs spread. "Oooohhhh," he exhaled slowly and quietly.

"Does it feel good?" George whispered, stroking himself a little faster.

"Oh yeah…" Colin answered, lifting himself up and down slowly, loving the feel of his favorite dildo sliding in and out of him. He moved both of his hands to his package, one hand moving to stroke his erection, the other holding his balls. He quickly sped up, closing his eyes and tossing his head back, enjoying the sensations in his body. He could feel George's eyes on him, and it made him blush; He could feel the heat in his face and chest. His legs were beginning to ache, but he didn't stop.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," George suddenly growled.

Colin's eyes snapped to George, who had kept an even pace on his own cock. "Yes," Colin whimpered, fisting his own cock harder and faster as he rode the dildo.

"I can't wait to come inside you," George continued. His eyes devoured Colin.

Colin blushed even more as George's eyes looked further down, watching the dildo disappear into him. "George….I want you…please...you're so much better."

"Come here," George didn't hesitate in his response.

Colin quickly pulled himself off the dildo, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor on his way to George. George had stood up, and took the lube from Colin.

"On your knees—on the bed," George's words ran together as he quickly coated himself with the lube.

Colin scrambled onto the bed, bending over on his hands and knees. "Please hurry," he whined, "I need your cock so bad." He gasped as George grabbed his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed so that his feet were dangling over the edge. In the next instant, George's hand was on the back of his head, shoving his face into the mattress. Then his ass was suddenly full of every inch of George's long, fat, bulging cock. "OH MY GOD YES!" he yelled, not able to restrain himself at all.

"How does this compare to your favorite toy?" George teased, not moving at all inside George, though his hands were betraying him. They were everywhere on Colin's body, grabbing handfuls of his ass and spreading him further apart.

"Fuck, George, _nothing_ compares to your cock—_nothing!_" Colin couldn't focus. George had just roughly shoved his cock in his ass without the slightest warning, and now he wasn't moving, and was expecting Colin to answer questions. "Please fuck me George! Please, I'll do anything, just please move." He didn't expect for George to immediately do it; he gasped when George pulled back, almost completely out of him, and slammed back in with such force that Colin could only open his mouth, gasping and gaping like a fish out of water.

"Is that what you want?" George asked, still with a growl in his voice.

"Oh, god yes," Colin pleaded. George had never been this violent with him, and he was loving every second of it. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as George pulled out again and slammed back in. This time he didn't pause. He continued pounding into Colin, pulling almost completely out with every stroke.

"You-look-so-fucking-good." Every word George said was punctuated with a thrust. He tightened his hold on Colin's hips and began thrusting much faster.

Colin couldn't imagine anything better than being fucked like he was right now. When George pumped into his body faster, he let his body be pulled along for the ride. He wasn't entirely aware that he was saying, "yesyesyesyesyesyes," in an increasingly high pitched voice.

Then suddenly—"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he cried, lifting onto his hands and doing his best to meet George's thrusts. He looked over his shoulder, and George met his eyes. The sight of George, sweaty with every muscle in his body straining as he fucked him _so hard_, and giving Colin a half smile, pushed Colin right to that edge. It was when George quirked his eyebrow and said with an alarming dominance, "Go ahead…cum…" that Colin came, gasping and panting as George continued to pound into him. When every ounce was drained from him, he let his head collapse back onto the bed. George thrust a few more times before shouting his release into the limp form below him.

George didn't immediately collapse onto Colin. Instead, he stood there with his cock still buried inside the nearly incoherent boy below him. "Colin…" he began, clearly out of breath, "you have…the best ass…I have ever….been in…and…I'm not so sure anymore…that I'm willing to share it with Harry and Draco."

"Huh?" Colin mumbled into the comforter below him. He winced as George slowly removed himself from his ass. He carefully crawled up the bed and lowered onto his stomach. "I wasn't aware that there was a possibility of either of them being in my ass." He dead panned due to exhaustion. He opened his eyes when he felt George lay down beside him. "You think you could clean me up? I feel coated with lube and cum."

George fumbled around for his wand before locating it near the pillows. He cast a charm that sent tingles all over Colin's lower half before tossing it aside again.

"Thank you," he smiled as George settled in beside him.

"You really think they have no intention of fucking you tonight?" George asked.

"Well…they didn't say that…they said it was like a double date, right?" Colin asked.

George laughed lightly, looking at the Colin with the most…_loving,_ Colin thought… look in his eyes. He stroked Colin's sweaty hair back from his forehead before answering. "Hear this the right way, baby…"

"Okay," Colin scrunched his eyebrows, not having a clue what George would say that started with a phrase like that.

"You're a little naïve. Harry's flirting with you during the DA meetings and making eyes at you right in front of me. He's also aware that you've watched him and Draco…and I'm sure he knows you have a crush on him," he hurried on at the defiant look on Colin's face at the word _crush_, "even if it is only a sexual thing." He paused for just a moment, then added, "He doesn't want me and you to meet him and Draco just to hang out and chat…they want a four-way, baby." He smiled gently at Colin.

Colin sat up on his elbows and looked down at George. _Oh god, what should I say to that…_he worried. _The truth, _his own thoughts answered him. "Well…" he began.

"Well, what?" George urged.

"Do you want a…a four-way with them?" he asked quietly.

"I think I'd enjoy myself…I'd probably fuck you a million times harder than I did just now when it was over just to remind you that your ass is mine," he grinned wickedly.

Colin giggled and leaned over George, kissing him on the mouth.

"But what do you think of having sex with them…honestly?" George asked him.

"I think it sounds hot as hell," he replied bluntly, draping himself across George and propping himself up on his chest. "But I'm nervous, too. You're the only person I've been with…I wouldn't even know what to do with that many people. And…" he had to pause as he blushed at the thought that suddenly struck him.

"And what?" George asked, rubbing his hands gently up and down Colin's back.

Colin couldn't look into George's eyes as he continued, "What if I have to top someone? I'll probably embarrass myself by coming in two seconds."

"Well…I wish I could let you top me, but…I just…I'm just not the submissive type." George answered.

"Yeah, I know…I'm just nervous." He sighed.

"Colin, we don't have to meet them at all if you don't want," George offered.

"No, I want to!" Colin answered a bit too quickly. He blushed again as George laughed at him and raised his eyebrows knowingly. "I mean-"

"I know exactly what you mean, you little freak," George laughed as he turned them over so that he was laying almost on top of Colin.

"I'm not a freak," Colin mumbled, pouting up at George.

"You can't fool me with that innocent act anymore," he whispered, and kissed the pouting boy's lips. "How about you just let me, Harry, and Draco use you? You think you'd like us taking turns on you? Letting you be the perfect bottom you are? I think they'd be _very_ impressed with that cock sucking mouth of yours." His voice got lower as he spoke.

Colin's breathing hitched involuntarily, as did his lower half. "I…" he breathed, "I…yes," was all he could manage.

"I'm going to be so jealous, but I can't wait to watch them do things to you…I'm bringing the camera, too."

"You don't think they'll mind?"

"No, I doubt it. We'll just have to be sure to give them copies." He laughed again.

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, both exhausted from their activities but very much looking forward to that evening.

Colin broke the silence first.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"So…earlier with Snape…" he stopped.

George lifted his head. "Yeah, did something happen?" He looked concerned.

"Um…no…but I thought this was probably a good time to tell you…" he stopped again, looking away from George and chewing his lip.

"You tell me everything, remember? Just say it, baby." He soothed.

Colin looked back at George, smiling at the pet name George had adopted for him. Then plowed on—_why is it I'm always confessing something?—_"I think I'm attracted to him." He held his breath waiting for George to respond.

"To Snape?" He asked, as though he needed confirmation.

Colin simply nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well…I can't say I haven't thought it myself…" he admitted.

"Really?" Colin was surprised.

"Mmhmm…" he kissed Colin slowly. "I'll see what I can do about Snape…give me a few days." He lay back down on the bed, and pulled Colin's head onto his chest. "Let's take a nap."

Colin felt so good where he was. He had so many feelings inside him, directed to the perfect man he was laying with. At the very top of those feelings were three words. Before he had time to stop himself, he whispered, "George?"

"Yeah, baby?" George whispered back, running his fingers through Colin's hair and pulling him closer.

"I love you," Colin whispered even quieter, more nervous and more emotional than he had ever been in his life. George's hand stilled for a moment, before he tilted Colin's chin up, forcing Colin to look into his eyes. He kissed him almost chastely.

"I know…I love you, too, Colin Creevey," he replied so sweetly that Colin's eyes prickled with unshed tears. George tucked him closer to his body, and somehow managed to pull the covers over them both. With a flick of his wand, the bed curtains were closed and they were sounded by darkness.

Colin yawned again, and closed his eyes, hardly daring to believe that he could feel such happiness—who would have guessed that George Weasley would ever be in love with Colin Creevey.


	14. Chapter 14

A very insistent pounding was pulling Colin from his slumber. He rolled over in has half asleep/half awake state, and collided perfectly against George's chest. He sighed against it, content to go back to being completely asleep, but the pounding grew louder.

"Colin! Are you in there? Open up!"

It took Colin a full two seconds to register what he was hearing. His eyes shot open.

"Colin!"

Colin, now fully awake, shot up in bed. He began searching frantically for his wand. "George! Wake up! We forgot to unlock the door!" George snapped out of sleep as well, fumbling with the covers.

"Geesh, don't they know how to do a simple 'Alohomora'?" George located his wand first, wrenched the hangings open, and cast a quick and silent spell at the door.

Four disgruntled boys fell into the room. "Colin, why…" the boy halted in his tracks, staring wide eyed at the sight before him.

Colin looked at George, who was sitting back on his ankles, thankful that he had thought to grab a pillow to cover his lower-half. Colin himself was tangled in the covers enough to be decent. He looked back over to his dorm mates. They were all staring wide eyed between him and George, apparently lost for words.

"Um…hey guys…sorry about the door…we, um…forgot to unlock it…" Colin said nervously. When his roommates continued to stare silently at them, he plowed on. "This is George Weasley," he indicated George with a wave of his hand and a nervous look. "And George, these are my roommates…Clint…Vinson…Thomas…and Emmett." Colin was relieved as one by one, his roommates came out of their daze. They gave George shy looks and even shyer hellos.

Clint, the loudest of the bunch, was the first to speak up. "McGonagall isn't so happy about you skipping class…we tried to cover for you mate, but…"

"She saw you two in the hall together before class, so it was hard to convince her that you're sick…" Emmitt, the friendliest of the boys, explained.

"I wouldn't miss History of Magic, though, mate," Clint advised. "I bet she'll check to see if you skip that one, too."

Colin groaned, "Thanks guys. Did she give homework?"

"A bit. We were all going to work on it in the common room if you want to join us." Emmett asked. "George, you can come, too…I'm sure I could use your help."

Colin narrowed his eyes as Emmett looked at George hopefully. _Is he seriously flirting with my naked boyfriend?_

"Yeah, sure…just give us a few minutes, yeah?" George answered.

"Cool!" Emmett was way too pleased for Colin's liking. "I'll save you a chair!"

George arched an eyebrow at Colin as Emmett practically bounced out of the room, followed by the rest.

Colin was wearing a stony expression when they all left, yet it only served to make George laugh, "Come here, baby."

Colin crawled over to George, but the pout never left his face. "He was flirting with you," he stated as he wrapped his arms around George's neck, straddling the pillow on his lap.

"You act as if no one ever flirts with you," George reminded him with a gentle nip to his lips.

Colin's eyebrows shot up, "I…" he blushed as he realized that George made a valid point. "I'm sorry, I was just jealous."

George kissed him properly, then whispered against his lips, "It's okay. I love how protective you get…" Colin pressed their lips back together, slipping his tongue into George's mouth. It was George that stopped the make out session, causing Colin to whimper.

"We have a study date with your roommates," George pointed out. "Let's get cleaned up."

"Okay," Colin sighed, crawling from George's lap. His feet hit the floor and he winced at the pain he felt in his bottom. "Fuck. You really did a number on me," he smiled at George.

"Perhaps we should use the ointment how it's intended to be used," George stood from the bed, searching his pockets for the tube. "Lay down on the bed."

Colin lay face down on the bed, waiting for George.

"Think of Umbridge naked or something, because there will be no fucking after I apply this," George laughed, gently spreading Colin's cheeks.

"Gross! Ew! God George! I'll never be able to get an erection again after that image!" Nevertheless, Colin arched his back as George tried to apply the ointment in a clinical manner.

"You don't want to be all sore and worn out tonight, do you?" George reminded him as he loaded more ointment on his finger and pushed into Colin.

"Mmmm," Colin moaned as George rotated his finger, coating his insides well. When George removed his finger, he continued, "I suppose you're right."

"I am. And you'll thank me later. Now, come on. Let's get dressed." He swatted playfully at Colin's bottom, causing the younger boy to jump.

"Fine," Colin grumbled, getting up off the bed. They managed to get cleaned and dressed in a decent amount of time, Colin having only slightly begged for sex. He was actually surprised that George didn't give in, but he knew he really would be glad when his ass wasn't aching later.

Doing Transfiguration homework with the four guys he shared a room with, but rarely ever spent time with, wasn't bad at all. Colin was amused to find out that George was very good at Transfiguration, and he was actually a good tutor.

Emmett made sure he sat on one side of George, where he could flirt effortlessly. Clint, Vinson, and Thomas cast looks of amused sympathy at Colin when this happened. Colin thought he did an excellent job of keeping his jealousy under control. Of course, it didn't hurt that George would lean in for a kiss, or to nibble on his neck, whenever Emmett's efforts became too obvious. His roommates would laugh outright at that, causing Colin to blush.

George offered to walk the entire group to their History of Magic class, but Colin refused, wanting to take of advantage of this rare turn of events.

"Being a poof seems to have made them like me a lot more," he whispered to George as they shamelessly kissed goodbye in the common room.

George snickered at the comment before kissing Colin deeper, pulling him closer.

"They probably liked you before…they just understand you more now…you were really moody before you let me hit it."

Colin gasped and put on his best indignant face. "I was _not_ moody!"

"Yes. You were," George pulled Colin in for another kiss before Colin could respond.

Colin moaned into the kiss, forgetting momentarily where they were.

"Get to class. I'll see you after," George broke the kiss, but didn't let go of Colin.

"Yeah…I'll see you later," Colin stood on his toes, pecking George quick on the lips. He turned to walk away, but George tugged his arm, pulling him back. "Wha-"

"I love you," George smiled down at him.

"Love you, too," Colin blushed and bit his bottom lip to keep his grin from spreading embarrassingly wide.

"Go on. You'll be late." George tapped his bum in encouragement.

Colin walked towards the portrait hole, where his roommates were waiting for him. Vinson was looking at the ceiling, and Clint and Thomas were trying very hard not to laugh at Emmett, who was practically drooling at the scene between George and Colin. Colin just rolled his eyes, sharing a laugh with his roommates.

Colin was trying very hard to _not_ look over to the corner of the Gryffindor common room where George and Harry were. George had been absent when Colin had returned from History of Magic, so Colin has settled down with his roommates, along with Ginny, to do his homework. Just when they were wrapping up, George had walked in with Harry. They had both waved from across the room at him—George added a wink that made Ginny giggle and Colin blush. Now he sat trying to read over his Charms essay that was due the next day, but unable to focus. _What are they talking about? Tonight. They have to be talking about tonight. What are they going to do to me? Oh what—_

"You know, Harry is like a brother to George," Ginny interrupted his twitchy train of thought, "I seriously doubt they're flirting over there."

Colin looked at her for a moment, confused. Then he caught himself, "Oh…no, I didn't think they were flirting…I just…um…" He really couldn't come up with an excuse quick enough.

Ginny studied him for a moment before she smiled and continued, "You know, I was really shocked when I heard the rumor about you and my brother."

"Re-really? But George said that his family knows about him and Fred," Colin wondered.

"Oh, I wasn't surprised about him being gay!" Ginny laughed, "I was shocked to hear that you are."

"Oh. Yeah, I think a lot of people were shocked. Everybody sees me as this little boy—I think they actually forget that I'm fourteen," he smiled shyly at her, meeting her eyes.

"I think you and George make a cute couple…and don't take this the wrong way, I'm not hitting on you, I promise! But…he's really brought the sexy out of you," she quirked an eyebrow, humor alight in her eyes.

Colin laughed outright—he couldn't help it. "Oh my gosh—are you serious?"

"Um yeah! A lot of guys are taking notice of your-" she paused, "—how should I put this?" she asked herself.

"You could just spit it out," Colin offered with a grin.

"A lot of guys are noticing that you're quite fuckable," she finished.

Colin started to laugh, but it was instantly stifled by his blush. Ginny, however, laughed loudly at the look on Colin's face. "You look so shocked to hear that!"

"What guys think that?" Colin couldn't help but ask.

"All I'm saying is, I wouldn't get too close to a certain Gryffindor boy in your year while showering; and some of the guys in Harry's year have been talking about you—Ron told me!" She smiled, looking proud of having unloaded so much juicy gossip.

Colin didn't get to respond, as George walked up between the two.

"Ginny, quit trying to get him to dump me, please?" he asked his younger sister.

"Of course I wasn't doing that! But he has a right to know what a hot commodity he's become." Ginny's quick tongue could rival George's. _Almost_, Colin thought, smirking, causing him to miss George's retort.

"Whatever, George…" Ginny said before turning to Colin, "I'm heading down to dinner, you coming?"

"Uh, yeah…sure, Ginny." He glanced at George.

"Oh don't worry, your boyfriend can come too—but he's sitting with our year today!" Ginny demanded.

"Alright, alright…you don't have to get testy, little sister." George answered.

The three walked to the Great Hall together, laughing and joking. Colin couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. He moved closer to George, slipping his hand into the taller boy's. George smiled down at him, squeezing the small hand in his.

That night, Colin paced his room. He was showered and dressed in dark jeans and a deep red shirt; the outfit having only come together after several changes. His nerves were raging to the point he couldn't seem to breathe properly, and he couldn't be still (hence the pacing).

He halted his repeating steps as the door was opened and George stepped into the room.

"Hey," he smiled, approaching Colin.

"Hey," Colin relaxed completely into George's arms, closing his eyes. "I'm so nervous," he quietly confessed to George's chest.

"I can see that," George answered, carding his fingers through Colin's hair. "You have no reason to be nervous, though. I've spoken to Harry-"

"About what?" Colin's head bolted up, wide eyes observing George.

"Calm down. We just discussed your…preferred position…"

Colin groaned and dropped his face back into George's chest. "This is so embarrassing," he mumbled.

"Actually, I think Harry was quite pleased with the news, and not very surprised…" he paused to kiss the top of Colin's head before he forced the smaller boy to look up at him. "He's quite eager, as well."

"He…he is?" Colin asked, looking into George's eyes.

"Yes, of course! You're very sexy. Have you not been told that enough to know it?"

Colin simply smiled and rolled his eyes. "Should we be going soon?" he asked.

"Ah—well…me and Harry think it is best if you go down now, ahead of us." George was barely suppressing a smile, and Colin didn't miss the mischievous glint that appeared in his eye.

"Why?" he slowly asked, showing his skepticism.

"Harry's told Malfoy to meet you there early. He said that Malfoy would be great at putting you at ease. And—honestly," he added, now unable to keep the smile from his face, "I rather like the idea of walking in on the pair of you blondes…"

Colin's mouth was hanging open, but he recovered quickly. "You…and Harry—of fuck—you want me and Draco to…to-"

"—to talk," George interrupted, "or make-out, or fuck, whatever you feel like doing. Just meet him and…go with the flow. Can you do that?" he gently asked.

"Yes," Colin gave George a small smile, "I can."

George answered him with a kiss.

"So…when do I need to head there?" Colin asked when they had split apart.

"Right now, actually."

"Whew, okay…" Colin quickly pecked George a final time on the lips before skipping around him. "But don't get mad when you walk in and his dick is in my mouth." Colin laughed at the expression this statement earned from the red head before he closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Colin stood before the door-less wall, too nervous to know exactly what he must ask the Room of Requirement to be. He was too embarrassed to even attempt it. He was scared that his anxious and excited thoughts about Draco, Harry, George and himself would cause the room to produce nothing but a bed; somehow, that didn't seem appropriate. He breathed in deeply, willing himself to calm down and think clearly about what he needed from the room. Before he had the chance to form any further thoughts, he heard someone approaching. He turned his head towards the sound of soft footsteps and his eyes met with those of Draco Malfoy.

Colin had to force his mouth shut. Malfoy seemed to appear in slow motion, his school uniform immaculate on his lean body, the grey sweater vest hugging his torso nicely as his Slytherin tie peeked out at the top, and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to just below the elbow. His hands were settled casually into his pockets, and the way his platinum blonde fringe skirted just parallel with his dark grey eyes as he swooped it back to meet Colin's eyes, was absolutely drool worthy. _How did I not see him like this before?_ Colin wondered to himself. _Was I blind? Why have I never noticed how…how…fucking sexy Malfoy is?_

Colin tried to stand straighter, tearing his eyes away from Malfoy's body, as Malfoy came to stand in front of him.

"Creevey," Draco inclined his head to Colin in acknowledgement, a confident yet friendly smile on his face.

"Hey…Malfoy. You look…" Colin swallowed, unsure if he should continue that sentence. Draco finished it for him.

"Hot? Sexy? Completely perfect?" His smile widened as he sarcastically completed Colin's sentence, effectively relieving the atmosphere of any awkward tension.

Colin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes," he answered, biting his lip flirtatiously. Unsure where his sudden daring had come from, he decided to just keep going with it. _Go with the flow, that's what George told me to do._ "I thought I'd let you decide where we'll be spending the evening," he said, tilting his head at the blank stretch of wall. He sighed in relief when Draco didn't object to the offer.

Draco turned to the wall, brow knit in concentration. Colin watched as the Slytherin slid a hand through his hair, his tongue darting out to wet his lips quickly before sliding back between his perfect pink lips. Colin felt a rush of heat shoot straight south as the memory of seeing Draco's lips wrapped around Harry's cock flooded his mind. _Oh fuck._ He could feel his cheeks turning red as he was unable to stop that memory from leading to others—images of Draco being pounded into a mattress on the floor, of Draco fucking himself tirelessly on Harry's dick; the memory of Draco's screams and moans of pleasure infiltrated Colin's senses. He couldn't help the blush that tinged his cheeks then; he couldn't help that his palms were suddenly sweaty and his breathing had picked up. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

"Alright, let's go inside," Draco interrupted his meditative attempt.

Colin opened his eyes and followed Draco to the door. His eyes strayed directly to Draco's ass, accented perfectly in his expensive black slacks. Draco opened the door and stepped in, Colin right behind him.

"Well…you think this is okay?" he asked, looking over as Colin stepped beside him.

The room was simple and small. A couple of plush chairs, a wide sofa, accompanied by throw pillows of varying shapes and sizes. Splashes of color and slightly dimmed lighting gave the room an erotically artistic appeal.

"I think it looks perfect," Colin answered truthfully, before adding with a smirk, "Although, I'm surprised everything isn't green and dungeon-like."

"Oh you like the dungeon scene? I'm sure we could ask the room nicely to provide the setting for that particular kink; though—to be honest—it's really not my thing." Draco answered quickly, his face completely serious, except for his eyes. Those grey pools were dancing with humor as his words cornered Colin.

Colin looked at Draco, surprise and embarrassment all over his face. "I—I didn't mean that…I meant…you're a Slytherin!" he finished as though that explained everything.

"Relax, Creevey, I know you didn't mean it, but the rise it got out of you was priceless." Draco smirked.

"Whatever," Colin mumbled. He walked over to one of the chairs and plopped down in it, before casting his best icy glare at Draco.

Draco only smiled at the look, coming to stand closer to Colin's chair, looking down at him. "What were you thinking about out in the corridor just now?"

The question was so abrupt that Colin startled before returning slowly, "Why…why do you ask?" he swallowed nervously when Draco bit his lip, smiling wider.

"You looked so hot and bothered out there…like something had just gripped you by the…" Draco cast his eyes down to Colin's groin, arching his eyebrow.

Colin shifted when Draco's eyes lowered down his body, but he was again hit by a sudden surge of daring that set his mouth to speaking honestly, "I was remembering the sight of you getting fucked by Harry…" he couldn't believe he said it. _Well, there it is, it's out there. No stopping now._ Draco was now the one lost for words, gaping at the younger boy below him. This unusual reaction from the perfect Slytherin encouraged Colin. "Would you like to know what I remember, Malfoy?" he asked, leaning back into the chair, spreading his legs comfortably.

"I...y—yes, tell me," Draco whispered.

"I remember…watching you wrap those lips around Harry's cock…I remember thinking…I wonder what's going on in that mouth. I wanted _my _cock in your mouth." Colin confessed, shocking himself.

Draco lowered to his knees, moving between Colin's legs the way he had done to Harry that day in the empty classroom. Colin's breath hitched as Draco pinned him to the chair with his piercing gaze as his hands unbuttoned Colin's pants. Colin bravely kept his eyes on Draco's as he lifted his hips, allowing Draco to lower his shorts, revealing his tight black underwear. Only then did Draco look down.

Colin moaned as Draco moved his hand to touch him through the fabric. His half hard prick immediately responded, filling out under Draco's gentle touch.

"Would you like me to show you how I suck cock?" Draco asked quietly, looking back up at Colin.

Colin nodded his head, eager for Draco to do it.

"Say it, Colin…" Draco leaned close to Colin's face.

Colin opened his mouth, ready and willing for the kiss that he was sure would come, but it didn't. Instead, Draco moved his mouth to Colin's ear, licking the shell of it before he whispered, "I can teach you to top…tell me what you want me to do." Colin moaned at the words, the desire to top the other blonde spiking sharply through him. Draco pulled back, smiling seductively at him. "Tell me what you want, Colin," he whispered, tucking his fingers into the waist band of Colin's underwear.

"Please, Draco…please suck me," Colin whispered, his voice breathy and thick.

This seemed to be enough for Draco. He lowered Colin's underwear, removing them along with Colin's pants. "Take your shirt off, too…"

Colin didn't hesitate; he quickly removed the garment and flung it aside. He gasped in surprise as Draco suddenly descended onto his cock, moaning against the length in his mouth. His eyes rolled back and his mouth flew open, no sound coming out. _Oh merlin, that's good,_ even his thoughts whimpered.

Draco bobbed up and down, sucking and licking on Colin's cock. Colin couldn't help but compare Draco's skills with George's; after all, they are the only two to ever do this to him. He honestly couldn't say that one was drastically better than the other. George always sucked Colin completely into his mouth, using speed and suction to make Colin come hard and fast. But Draco had an entirely different technique. He used his tongue like a weapon, or a tool designed solely for the art of sucking cock. It was slow, precise, and very much Malfoy.

Draco moaned loudly around Colin. Colin opened his eyes and looked down to see Malfoy looking up at him, his head cocked to the side, lips swollen and pumping up and down, a dribble of spit just sliding out of the corner of his mouth. The sight caused Colin's thoughts to scramble and rearrange themselves. For the first time, he thought of himself as the Top…_and right now, Draco's my bottom._

Without stopping, Draco took Colin's hand and laid it on his head. He moaned again, urging Colin to understand.

Colin, despite being completely engrossed in the pleasure pulsing through him, laced his fingers in Malfoy's blond-_and soft_, he noted—hair. He watched as Malfoy's stokes became longer, yet no less fluid. Watching his cock disappear in and out of those lips, he tightened his fingers in Malfoy's hair.

"Mmhmm," Draco moaned around him again, sucking harder and faster. "Fuckmymouth," he said so quickly that Colin barely noticed that his mouth had broke contact.

Colin hesitated for only a second, but thought _What the fuck? Just do it! _He filled his hand with more of Draco's hair, gripping it close to the scalp, and pulled up until Draco's lips were tightly wrapped around the tip of his prick. He paused to gasp at the image this presented, with Draco's eyes practically begging him to do it.

Knowing he would lose his nerve if he didn't do it now, Colin put the other hand on the arm of the chair for leverage, spread his legs further, and used his stomach muscles to thrust up into Draco's mouth. At first, he didn't go all the way in, scared of doing too much and hurting Draco; but then Draco started moaning repeatedly around his cock, still looking up at Colin.

"Fuck, Draco," Colin whispered, thrusting up harder and pulling Draco's head down to meet the base of his cock.

Draco began a repeated string of "mhm, mhm, mhm mhm…" his voice rising with each hum of consent.

Colin could hardly believe he was doing this—to Draco Malfoy of all people. Draco's mouth felt so fucking good on him and _goddamn_ Draco looked and sounded so good sucking cock.

_OH fuck I'm going to come_! It hit suddenly, making it difficult for him to form words to warn Draco. All he managed was, "I..I...oh god…"

Draco looked at Colin, and moaned his approval through his heavy lidded eyes, "mmmhmmm". Colin gasped as Draco grabbed his ass, forcing Colin's cock to stay buried in his throat. It was all over after Draco swallowed once. Colin came _hard_, gasping repeatedly as he shot in waves down Draco's throat.

Colin watched as Draco released him from his mouth. He wanted to shut his eyes, possibly go to sleep, but Draco made sure neither of those things happened. He smiled at Colin before standing. Colin couldn't move out of his nude slouch in the armchair, but his eyes were attentive to every move Draco made.

The removal of the gray vest took only a moment. Colin moaned quietly at the sight of Draco Malfoy, hair slighty mussed, head tilted to the side, smiling down at Colin. The Slytherin slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and Colin's eyes took in each piece of skin that appeared. He watched the delicate, long hands as they pulled every tiny button through every tiny button hole. The shirt slid from the shoulders, down slender toned arms, and onto the floor. Then he went for his belt.

Colin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure, he had seen Draco naked before—naked and having sex…but Draco had never been naked _for_ Colin. Seeing him strip now, slacks sliding down his long lean legs, black tight briefs hugging the pale frame perfectly…Colin found it hard to breath. _I have to touch him_. He didn't hesitate to obey his thought. He stood, with a graceful shakiness, and approached Draco.

Colin didn't touch immediately. He looked at Draco's body. He imagined touching Draco, the way George touched him…

"You can touch me," Draco whispered, as though he knew exactly what Colin was thinking.

Colin looked up into Draco's eyes for only a moment before they returned to his pale, lean body. Colin reached his hands out and placed them on Draco's chest. He let his thumbs slide over Draco's nipples, testing the sensitivity there. Draco exhaled a breathy moan in response. Colin smirked up at him before letting his fingertips slide lower. He could see Draco's erection through the fabric of his underwear, and he couldn't bring himself to be patient. He very much wanted to see it. He slipped a finger beneath the fabric and pulled forward, looking down into them. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the beautiful sight before him. Draco's cock was exquisite up close. It was nestled in blonde curls, fairly long and fairly thick; not as big as George's and not as big as he remembered Harry's to be, either; but it was still bigger than Colin's.

A shock of heated embarrassment suddenly spiked through him. He had never thought to be self conscious about the size of his own cock. It wasn't tiny or anything, but it was certainly nowhere near what Draco was used to getting with Harry. He had measured it once—just out of curiosity. It had been about six inches, and according to his monthly subscription of _The Polished Handle_, that length was perfectly average. Of course, at the time, he didn't think he'd ever be sticking his _perfectly average_ cock anywhere but in a mouth.

"Colin?" Draco whispered from above him.

Colin didn't realize he had been standing there, staring into Draco's shorts like an idiot. He was startled out of his thoughts by Draco's voice, causing him to release Draco's waist band quickly.

"Ouch, fuck!" Draco hissed.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to," Colin was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life. He felt slightly panicked as Draco took a step back, rubbing the stung flesh beneath the waist band. "You just startled me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise."

"It's okay, really…" Draco grimaced. "You know that we don't have to do this, right? You seem really uncomfortable."

Those seemed to be the magic words to make Colin feel just that—uncomfortable. He was suddenly very aware of his own state of undress. His hands flew to cross in front of him, trying not to be too obvious, but coming off completely obvious. "Oh…n..no…I'm not uncomfortable-"

"Oh really?" Draco arched a disbelieving eyebrow at the boy.

"No! I mean I wasn't uncomfortable…I just…when I saw…" he tried to point at Draco's diminished bulge without moving his hands, unable to meet the other boy's eyes in his embarrassment.

"What? Not big enough for you? I suppose George's really makes mine look tiny?" Draco actually sounded hurt.

Colin momentarily forgot about his nudity as Draco's words met his ears. He lifted his hands, waving them frantically in defense. "Oh no! It's not that at all! It's…" He froze, going red at what he'd have to admit in order to explain himself.

"Yes?" Draco pushed.

Colin clamped his eyes shut and said what he needed in a rush of shame. "I didn't think you'd enjoy me fucking you because mine is so small." He felt like he was literally dying from the embarrassment, especially when Draco didn't say anything immediately. He opened his eyes and was met with the Malfoy smirk. "What's that look for?" Colin demanded, suddenly angry at the Slytherin's response.

"That's what this is all about?" he asked.

"Yes…" Colin crossed his arms across his chest defensively, his anger taking over his embarrassment of being nude.

"Well…that's just ridiculous." Draco stated firmly.

Colin opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get the chance to. Draco was gliding toward him fast, evil smirk in place. His eyes widened as he realized that Draco was going to collide with him. He was wrong, though. Before he knew what was happening, Draco's hand was pushing on his chest, and he was stumbling backwards before his knees hit the edge of the couch. He fell onto the plush piece of furniture, still in a state of shock.

"Draco, wha-" he tried, but cut off as Draco promptly straddled him, grinding against him and pressing their lips together. "Mmmm…" Colin's mind stopped working. Quickly, two very erect pricks were sliding against each other. Draco was moaning so seductively into Colin's mouth before pulling slightly back.

"Please tell me you still wanna top me? I promise you'll love it…I've been told I'm an excellent bottom," his voice was low with a note of pleading in it that sent desire pulsing through Colin's cock.

"Godric, yes!" Colin gripped Draco's ass in his hands, pulling Draco harder into him, creating more friction. "I want you to ride me, Draco…please," he added.

"_Accio_ Lube," Draco demanded, and the bottle came soaring from an end table into his hand. He climbed off Colin's lap, sliding to his knees on the floor and forcing the bottle into Colin's hand.

"What are you doing?" Colin took the bottle, but he didn't understand why Draco had moved off of him.

"I want you to prepare me like this…" Draco smirked before turning around and bending over on his knees right in front of Colin.

Colin gaped at seeing _Draco Malfoy_ so exposed before his wide eyes. Not wanting to be caught staring awkwardly for a second time, he moved forward, popping the top of the bottle in his hand. _I can't believe this is happening_, kept playing over and over in his mind. He put a drop of lube on the tip of one finger and slowly circled Draco's opening. Draco moaned and dropped his forehead down to his folded arms. He continued circling the hole, noticing that his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You're such a tease," Malfoy moaned.

Colin smiled, but lifted the bottle of lube, squeezing some out to land at the top of Draco's crack. He rubbed his fingers in it, applying more pressure to Draco's opening. He positioned the tip of his finger, mustering his Gryffindor courage and praying that it didn't fail him now. Then Draco's hole puckered—_actually puckered—_around the tip of his finger, and Colin almost came right then. Instead, he pushed his finger inside. He thought he had shoved it in too quickly, but Draco's appreciative moan, and the way his back arched into it, eased that particular fear. He rubbed his finger along Draco's warm channel, wondering how exactly his cock was going to fit. _Harry's fit, so mine will_, he reassured himself.

"More," Draco lifted on his hands, looking over his pale shoulder at Colin.

Colin hastened to obey, thrusting a second finger inside, beside the other. He started pumping them in and out, hoping beyond hope that Draco would like it. He arched his fingers, searching for that spot that he knew was somewhere inside. He knew when he found it: Draco threw his head back, his back arched like a bow, and his passage quivered around Colin's two fingers.

"Yes, yes, good, Colin, good…" he gasped in one breath.

Colin massaged the spot with the tips of his fingers, enjoying the sight of Draco writhing against his fingers, muttering incoherently before suddenly—

"Stop!" Draco cried.

Colin stilled instantly. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Colin started panicking in his head. Draco really seemed to have been enjoying it.

"No, but I'm going to come before I get your cock in me if you don't stop," Draco explained, crawling forward to gently pull himself from Colin's fingers.

"Oh…oh good," Colin stuttered, watching the sexy, stretched Slytherin stand to his feet. He expected for Draco to turn around and take his former position in his lap, but Draco had other plans. He backed up to Colin, slowly lowering to his lap. Colin was again gaping as he watched Draco's perfect round ass lowering to his lap. He moaned and fell back against the couch as Draco ground against him.

"You should lube your cock now…" Draco whispered, barely looking over his shoulder.

Colin fumbled to open the lid of the bottle this time, and he squeezed a very liberal amount into his palm in his haste. He was very thankful that Draco wasn't turned around to watch him stumble around. He quickly rubbed the lube all over his cock, not caring that a large portion of it was dripping down his ball sack. "O..okay…" he stuttered, letting Draco know he had done as instructed.

Draco continued his grinding, moving so that Colin's cock slid back and forward between his ass cheeks. It felt so good, and Colin's breathing immediately became heavy. He lightly grabbed Draco's sides, helping him move.

"Fuck, this feels amazing!" Colin praised the other blonde.

Draco just chuckled before replying, "It gets better."

"Oh, I'm sure it does…I don't know how much longer I can wait though…I'm so close already," Colin admitted, too pleasured to be embarrassed at the confession. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco's lithe body, sliding over his glistening prick. His breath was effectively taken away when Draco lifted off his lap a bit, exposing him again to that wet, tight entrance.

"Ready?" he turned to straddle Colin's lap, feet planted on the sofa on either side.

Colin looked up into his eyes, and whispered quietly but sure, "Yeah." He held his prick up, pleased that Draco hadn't had to tell him to do so. "Go ahead."

Draco slowly lowered until his slicked asshole was touching the tip of Colin's twitching cock.

"Shitfuckohgod," Colin breathed, his eyes rolling back. "I swear I'm gonna cum as soon as I'm in there."

"You better not!" Draco exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, I will try!" Colin exclaimed back. "But I'm certainly making no promises—you know it's my first time," he blushed at the end of his outburst.

"I'm only kidding. I know you'll try very hard." Draco leaned forward and kissed the blushing boy while he slowly lowered onto his cock.

Colin gasped continuously against Draco's mouth, unable to participate in the kiss any more. Draco's ass was squeezing Colin's virgin cock impossibly tight. He was barely aware of the sweat that was breaking out along his hair line, or that his hands were digging sharply into Draco's hips, or that he had completely stopped breathing. Only two thoughts existed in his mind: _This is so goddamn fucking good _and _Please GodricMerlinJesus do not let me cum right now._ Apparently, some entity was listening and on his side, because his dick was fully buried inside Draco's ass and Colin, for the life of him, had no idea how he wasn't cumming yet.

"It's a good thing you sucked me off before we did this," Colin stated, finally opening his eyes to look at Draco.

Draco looked just as comfortable as could be. One hand was grasping the back of the couch behind Colin's head, the other hand lightly fondling his own testicles. He chuckled in response to Colin's statement before adding, "You know, I really hope our boyfriends walk in on us like this." He sounded very conversational considering that he had Colin's dick buried in his ass.

Colin smiled at the idea, "Would they be able to get in here?" he wondered.

"I suppose if we want them to…I want them to." Draco rationalized.

"Me, too." Colin said simply, unable to say more as Draco made a movement. The short conversation had somehow allowed Colin to reign in his orgasm to a limit that would be less embarrassing, and for that he was thankful.

Instead of lifting off and moving back down on Colin's cock—as Colin had watched Draco do to Harry—Draco began rocking his hips in small back and forward motions.

"This okay?" Draco asked.

"More than okay, it's great…what…what about for you?" Colin responded.

"Mmmm…very good." He leaned in to kiss Colin, speeding up his pace.

Colin's bravery was peaking. He thoroughly snogged Draco, occasionally biting at his lower lip before sucking on it. He let his hands wander around to Draco's ass, grabbing him there and urging him to really ride him. Draco complied immediately and with a smile.

Colin grasped Draco tighter and tighter as Draco rode him longer and harder. When Colin thrust up to meet him the first time, Draco got very loud, arching beautifully. Somehow, Colin had hit that sweet spot. Colin thrust up to meet him every time, concentrating so intently on hitting that same spot over and over again that it took him completely by surprise when Draco screamed his name and shot cum between them.

_That's amazing_, Colin thought. Being on this side of the sex—the _top_ side—was quiet rewarding in an entirely different way than when on bottom. He gasped as Draco's orgasm ended and his began. Draco looked at him, smiling, and rode him _so hard_. Colin's toes curled and his eyes widened as he had an orgasm like he never had before. He would have shut his eyes, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco's sweaty, smiling face.

"Wow…Draco…wow, that was….oh wow," Colin tried. He resorted to showing Draco his appreciation. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Draco's back. Draco laced his arms around Colin's neck just as eagerly, and their lips and tongues intertwined in mutual appreciation. When breathing became a necessity, they pulled apart only slightly, both smiling at each other. "You made that a really great first time for me," Colin whispered as he blushed.

"You did so good…I really thought you'd come long before I did…we'll have to do this again sometime…" Draco whispered, then pecked Colin on the lips again.

"I'd like that…" Colin responded just as quietly. "You're really sexy," he blurted.

"Thanks. So are you. Never thought I'd be letting little Colin Creevey fuck me…much less thinking of letting him do it again," he laughed, bending to lay his forehead on Colin's shoulder.

Colin's eyes widened as he looked over Draco's shoulder.

George and Harry stood there, too far apart to be side by side. They had identical smirks that would be more humorous if not for the lust that caused both sets of eyes to be heavy lidded. Harry had unzipped his pants and his cock was hard in his hand. George's hand was in his pants, obviously stroking the heavy bulge within.

"Draco…we've been caught," Colin whispered into the ear beside his mouth.

"Hm?" Draco's head shot up and he turned his head around sharply. Colin now had to lean to the side to see around him.

Neither Draco nor Colin realized the image they posed to the two watching men in the room. Two wanton little blonde boys, faces in lustful shock, realizing they'd been caught—torn between feeling guilty and getting turned on.

Harry and George smiled at each other, then moved over to the two boys, George releasing his cock on the way.

Colin's cock twitched in Draco's ass, snapping both boys out of their daze. Draco turned around to ease Colin's softened prick out of him. He plopped down on the couch beside Colin, both boys looking up at their boyfriends, eyes wide and waiting for them to say something.

"Colin…" George was the first to break the silence. Draco and Colin both shifted their attention to him. "Why don't you show Harry what a good little cock sucker you are?" he commanded in a way that Colin had never seen from George before. But he found he really liked that side, and was eager to comply. He looked to Draco first, who nodded and winked at him, then he quickly got to his knees and scooted in front of Harry.

"You, too, Draco," Harry said to the blonde remaining on the couch. "Show George what you got…" Draco moved in front of George, on his knees.

Colin and Draco looked at each other—both on their knees, side by side, each in front of the others boyfriend. They smiled at each other, neither able to hide their excitement, before facing the large erections before them.

Colin looked up at Harry, hardly able to believe he was about to suck the cock of _Harry bloody Potter._ Harry arched an eyebrow at him expectantly. Colin did his best to contain the smile of excitement, and leaned forward to do as George had told him. _George was so right to make me meet Draco…_ Colin's nerves were a long way behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Colin's tongue couldn't focus. It was running all over Harry's cock, from tip to base; he let it go lower to lick and suck on the dark, heavy, hairless sack. _Everything about Harry's package is perfect—perfect_, he thought. He looked up at Harry as he returned his mouth to the tip of the large erection.

Harry looked down at the boy worshiping his cock. That's exactly what Colin was doing—worshiping. He had had a bad case of Hero Worship since the first time he laid eyes on Harry Potter. _And now I'm giving him head. _He smiled around the cock head in his mouth before sliding his tongue into the slit. This earned him a hiss from above. He heard a similar sound from beside him, reminding him of the blow-job Draco was currently giving George; however, not knowing when he'd ever have the chance to suck his long-time crush off again, he kept his focus on the task at hand.

He sucked lightly on the head, liberally tonguing the flesh before slowly taking more cock into his mouth. He sucked it in, inch by inch, basking in every groan Harry made. Finally, his lips met his hand—squeezing and pumping in time with his mouth. He moved the appendage lower, to that cum-worthy sack. He took even more of Harry into his mouth, demanding his throat to open and his breaths to circulate through his nose. Harry's hands were now stroking through his hair. Colin's lips finally descended all the way down to the base of Harry's cock. He wouldn't have believed he could have ever deep-throated so thoroughly well had he not been sitting there on his knees with a cock sitting in his throat.

_Please don't choke_, he prayed, as he looked up at Harry and pulled his mouth back to the tip of the cock. He waited for Harry to meet his eyes before sliding those lips all the way back down again. Colin repeated the action again and again. Harry soon began thrusting lightly into Colin's mouth, harder each time. _So that's why Draco's so good at getting his face fucked…Harry obviously loves doing this._ As Harry moved his hand to the back of Colin's neck and began thoroughly fucking his mouth, Colin had to reign in his panic. _Don't choke, relax, don't choke, relax, don't choke, relax…_he stopped trying to lick at Harry's cock as it disappeared in and out of his mouth; he just focused on keeping his teeth covered and his throat open to the beating that slightly burned in his throat. Harry's words of praise and moans of pleasure were enough to make every last inch of it worth it. Colin couldn't think of any position he'd rather be in than being face fucked by Harry Potter.

"Almost there…." Harry groaned. Then suddenly he pulled back until just the tip remained in Colin's mouth. He looked down at him with eyes that were so needy, pleading, "Suck, just suck…"

Colin didn't hesitate; he sucked and licked on it like it was the sweetest lollipop that Honeydukes had ever sold. Harry growled low and came into Colin's mouth. Colin swallowed the cum greedily, thinking randomly, _Honeydukes should have a Harry flavored lollipop…they'd make a lot of money. _

He watched Harry stumble into one of the armchairs behind him, panting. Seeing Harry sitting there, spread out and sated for the time being, made Colin very aware of his own hard dick.

"Your boy's good, George," Harry said. Colin didn't know how he could have forgotten the pair only a foot away. He looked over. Draco wasn't getting his face fucked like Harry had been, but that's not to say he wasn't working very hard on George's cock.

"Oh, fuck, yours is brilliant, too….oh shit, Malfoy," George's eyes were closed and his head thrown back. Colin smiled as his boyfriend's eyebrows furrowed just before, "here it comes," and he came, Draco not letting a drop escape his mouth. He mirrored Harry by backing into the armchair and plopping down.

Draco and Colin looked at each other. Neither could suppress a grin—or a faint blush, as they sat back on their heels, the only two completely naked in the room. Colin couldn't stop his gaze from wandering to Draco's hard prick. He was pleased to see that Draco's eyes strayed to his, as well.

Out of breath and smiling at each other, Colin felt the urge to kiss the other boy come out of nowhere. Draco seemed to have the same idea, because they were both up on their knees again, moving to face each other. In the next instant, their lips were touching, followed quickly by their bodies.

Colin moaned as Draco's tongue snaked into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other blonde's neck as Draco wrapped his around Colin's waist. Knowing that Harry and George sat close by watching only served to make the moment more erotic. Draco's hands rubbed Colin's back lower and lower. He dipped his pale fingers into Colin's crack, never going low enough. Colin whimpered as Draco bit his lip and grabbed his ass, thrusting their erections against each other. Both boys gasped at the sensation before settling into a steady light thrusting pattern that probably would have gotten them off if not for the interruption.

"Draco…"

Both Colin and Draco were slow to respond. When they did, they both looked at George, not letting go of each other.

"Prepare Colin for Harry," George ordered him.

"Of course," Draco whispered back. He turned his head back to Colin, their lips almost touching again. Colin found it hard to breath as he looked back at Draco, imagining what sort of preparation he was about to receive. "Lay down," Draco whispered against his lips.

Colin shook his head, "Okay," and lay back on the soft floor, looking up at Draco. Draco grabbed a nearby pillow. Colin lifted his hips in understanding, allowing Draco to slide the pillow under him. Draco was quickly lying on his stomach on the floor between Colin's legs. He ran his nails teasingly across the flesh of Colin's inner thighs. He followed those fingers with light kisses, licks, and the occasional bite. Colin hissed, moaned, and writhed beneath the touches. He had to shut his eyes and let his head fall to the ground as Draco pushed his legs up, spreading them wider. He felt Draco's breath ghost over his hole. _Oh yes_. When he didn't feel anything else for far too long, he opened his eyes and looked down at the Slytherin.

Draco was looking back at him, smirking in that sexy way of his. "You ready?" he whispered to Colin.

"Yes…yes, please…do it, Draco," Colin whimpered.

Draco smiled, and then ducked his head to Colin's hole, keeping his eyes on Colin's eyes. Colin moaned as he felt the tip of Draco's tongue circling his hole. As more pressure was applied, the tongue seeking entrance inside, Colin had to let his head fall back again, eyes closing. His body easily relaxed under the ministrations of the wet muscle. "Yes, Draco, yes…" he moaned as his hole was finally penetrated. He grasped his own knees, pulling them even further back and apart, wanting Draco to have all the room he needed. "Yes, don't stop, don't stop….yes, eat me just like….oh, just like that." He had to keep himself from cumming when he felt Draco's thumbs near his entrance, spreading his cheeks even further, and allowing Draco's tongue to sink further into him.

After that point, Colin could no longer be held responsible for anything that came out of his mouth. Draco was giving him the tongue-fucking of his life, and Colin could only moan, whimper, and say words of lusty encouragement and praise. He barely noticed the change when two slick fingers replaced the tongue. He welcomed the intrusion—the timing could not have been more perfect. Then Draco was on top of him, kissing him and pumping his fingers in and out of him. Colin clawed at Draco's back, delirious with pleasure.

"Don't come yet…hold back, okay?" Draco's voice whispered against his mouth. "You gotta hold it, alright?"

Colin opened his eyes at Draco, pouting at the request. "Do I have to?" he panted.

Draco smiled down at him, arching his fingers to that spot. "Yes…I know you can do it."

Colin curled his toes, arched his back, and dug his fingernails into Draco's back—anything to keep his orgasm below the surface. In his mind, he rationalized that the sooner Draco's cock was in him, the sooner he could come. "Fuck me," he begged the Slytherin, "Please, Draco, please put your cock in me!"

"I…" Draco looked like he wanted to do nothing more than to fuck the whimpering boy below him, but he didn't comply right away. "Can I? Can I please fuck him?"

Colin was confused for a moment as Draco asked the question. Then he looked in the same direction as Draco, and remembered the two others in the room. _How the fuck did I forget about them?_ George and Harry had both removed their shirts. Harry was just sliding his jeans off, George's pants not far behind. They exchanged a look at Draco's request.

"I'd say he's earned it, wouldn't you?" George asked Harry.

"I agree…however…we don't need Colin coming too soon." Harry answered.

"Wha-" Colin tried to interrupt but was cut off sharply by George.

"I couldn't agree more." With a wave of George's wand, and a quietly muttered spell, Colin felt a curious sensation take over his balls.

"What—what was that?" he asked, panicked.

"Just a little something to keep you from coming," George answered him. "Just relax and enjoy Draco, okay baby?"

Colin shook his head, his nerves calming. _George wouldn't hurt me_. "Okay," he whispered.

"You still want me?" Draco whispered in his ear, getting his attention.

Colin turned his eyes back to Draco. "Yes, of course. You'll fuck me now?" he begged again.

"Oh fuck yes," Draco quickly removed his fingers from Colin, causing the boy to wince. "Sorry," he muttered, grabbing the lube and rubbing the substance on his cock.

"Oh, it's so okay, just please hurry up, I want that in me so fucking bad," Colin moaned. Draco placed a hand behind one of Colin's knees, spreading the leg further and lining up with Colin's hole. He breathed out as Draco slid in, watching the progress of his cock into Colin. "oohhhhhhh," Colin breathed long and low.

Draco didn't waste any time. He slowly worked his hips in and out, all the while watching his own cock slide all the way in and then all the way out again. He had both hands on the back of Colin's legs, keeping him open and exposed.

Seeing Draco watch him this way was enough to send Colin over the edge, making him exceedingly thankful for whatever it was George had done to him. _I can just lay here and get fucked, not having to worry about cumming too early,_ he realized with excitement.

"Draco…please do it harder…" he reached for Draco's hips, wanting to pull him closer to him. Draco leaned on his hands over Colin, looking down into his face and thrusting harder, steadily moving faster.

"Like that?" he whispered seductively.

"Like _this_," Colin had his hands on Draco's lower back, just above his ass, and he jerked Draco sharply into him, thrusting up to meet him at the same time. "See the difference?" he smiled sarcastically.

"Bossy bottom," Draco muttered.

Any retort Colin would have made was abruptly cut short as Draco quickly moved Colin's legs to his shoulders, bending him almost in half, and began pounding into him with no mercy.

Colin could only pant and moan as his ass was assaulted with more strength than he would have thought Draco Malfoy capable of. He gasped the first time that Draco hit his prostate, and couldn't stop the string of "yes,yes,yes…" mixed with profanities as Draco continued to hit it with every violent thrust. "Fuck! Faster!" he yelled, searching for anything to make him release. But no matter how hard Draco fucked him, and though Draco picked up to dizzying speeds, he couldn't come. "I wanna cum, I wanna cum, please let me cum," he whimpered and begged in excruciating pleasure.

In response, Draco let Colin's legs fall and pressed their chests together, kissing the boy with a finesse that defied the brutal thrusts below. "You have to wait…don't you wanna cum with Harry inside you? And George's cock in your mouth? Wouldn't you rather have that?"

Colin flushed at the image Draco's words invoked. "But…but what about you?" he asked, uncertain how he was holding a conversation while being fucked so well and hard. He felt like he would cry if he wasn't allowed to cum soon.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching…" Draco smirked down at him. "Oh, fuck, and I'm about to cum…" He closed his eyes and was able to thrust only twice more before burying himself fully in Colin's ass, coating it in his warm spunk. He collapsed on top of Colin, breathing hard.

Colin hated to push Draco away, but he couldn't stand the too pleasurable pressure on his very hard, very in need of spraying erection. "Draco…please, I…fuck…"

Draco lifted on his hands, looking down at Colin. When he realized the issue Colin was having, he apologized and slowly pulled himself from him. Immediately, Colin wanted to be filled again. He and Draco both looked over towards George and Harry, who had stood and were now hard again.

"On your knees, Colin," the order came from George. Colin blushed as he scrambled to obey, remembering Draco's words.

As if to remind him, Draco whispered, "I'll be watching," as he went to seat himself on the couch. Colin smiled at him before turning his attention to Harry and George again. His mouth watered at the sight of the two older boys approaching him, both looking like they wanted him more than they'd ever wanted anything in their lives.

Harry disappeared behind him as George knelt before him. Colin looked up into George's face, excitement and over stimulation pulsing through him. George lowered so that he could gently kiss Colin's lips before moving to whisper in his ear, his hands stroking Colin's face and through his hair. He suddenly felt Harry's cock sliding along his crack, most likely using Draco's cum for lubrication.

"You are the hottest one in this room, you know that?" George whispered so low that only Colin could hear. "I'm so jealous of the things they're doing to you, but I'm so fucking turned on, too…I'm really going to enjoy taking you last."

"Yes, I want that!" Colin responded just as quietly.

"You want to come while Harry fucks you? Or will you wait til I'm in you?" George offered the choice.

Colin hesitated to answer. He certainly wanted to come as soon as possible…_I've waited far too long already._ But one look at George's hard dick, bigger than either of the other cocks he'd had so far, and his decision was made. "I wanna wait until _this_ is in me," he told George, reaching forward and gripping his prick.

"That's my baby…" George smiled, so pleased by Colin's answer. He kissed him again just as Harry began pushing into Colin. Colin gasped into the kiss, but the lips were removed from his quickly anyway. George had sat up and now moved his dick to Colin's mouth. Colin opened his mouth and took it in just as Harry pushed the last inch of his dick fully into Colin's stretched hole. He briefly wondered if George was about to fuck his face like Harry had done. He remembered having tried to deep throat George before, but not being able to get the entire thing in his mouth. _Well, I've certainly had more practice_, he told himself in preparation.

He hummed around George's cock, taking more into his mouth as Harry pulled back. Harry thrust back in much harder and much faster than Colin had expected, causing him to swallow more of George's cock than he meant to.

"Oooo, yeah, baby, that's good," George reacted, obviously thinking that Colin had meant to take so much of him at one time. Colin moaned at George's praise, however misconceived, and vowed in his head right then and there that he would take every fleshy, pulsing inch of that massive erection—even if it choked him to death.

Harry began thrusting in earnest. Colin arched back to meet him while he worked his neck, taking almost all of George in his mouth. George seemed to realize what Colin wanted, and relieved him of the work. Colin moaned and relaxed his throat as George began thrusting into his mouth, pushing his limits so far.

Never in Colin's wildest dreams—and his dreams could get truly nasty—did he ever think he would be bent over between Harry Potter and George Weasley, both filling him hard and fast from both ends. His cock was swollen and heavy with the undeniable and almost unbearable need to come. His throat burned and his eyes were watering from the lack of oxygen to his lungs…_oh fuck…_and now his back felt arched enough to break as Harry found his prostate and nailed it repeatedly. He wanted to moan, but all he could do with his mouth was cover his teeth and let his thoughts do the screaming for him. On top of all that, Draco Malfoy was sitting barely in his sights, watching the whole show.

Then Harry came, and George's dick was being pulled from his mouth. After Harry filled him, he pulled out of Colin's body, too. Colin whimpered at the loss of the pleasure at both ends. But George was pulling him forward, onto his lap. Colin let himself be led into his lover's arms, straddling his lover's lap. His eyes flew impossibly wide as George quickly shoved his dick into him, filling him more than Harry, and more than Draco before him, and hitting that spot that Harry had just abandoned.

"Please, George…please…" he begged, wanting to cum so bad it hurt. He dug his nails into George's shoulders as George pounded up into him and released the spell. George was practically lifting Colin off his dick before slamming him back on it as Colin's head fell back, eyes rolling, and cum shooting high into the air between them. He could hear himself screaming out loud, but he felt so separate from the sound. All that existed was George's cock, now cumming inside him, and his own cock with that continual string of fluid being wrenched from inside it.

It felt like it lasted for hours, but he knew in some corner of his mind that it had been mere seconds. Exhausted, sated, and completely busted, Colin slumped into George's strong frame. He felt George's arms wrap around him and was jostled slightly as George pulled out of him. He couldn't be made to care when cum gushed out of him. He heard moaning from nearby, and opened his eyes out of curiosity. Harry was sucking Draco off, and it appeared that Draco was just now cumming into his mouth. He smiled and turned his head into George's neck, snuggling closer, ready to sleep.

"I love you," he whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you, too baby," George whispered into his hair. "You had fun?"

"Mmm, hell yes," Colin laughed dazedly. "But can we sleep now?"

"Yeah," George whispered. His next words were directed to Harry, "You wanna stay here with us tonight?"

"Definitely," Harry replied, "I don't think any of us are up for getting dressed again, much less for walking to our dorms."

There was a short silence, in which Colin almost fell asleep.

"I need you to get up, okay? We need cleaning spells, and the room gave us a great big bed to sleep in." George urged.

Only the promise of cleaning spells and bed could have gotten Colin to stand, George moving with him. He looked around and saw that the room had indeed provided a very large bed that would sleep four people more than comfortably. _Fuck that looks great,_ he thought, longing to be in that bed. Draco and Harry were already climbing into it. As soon as he felt the cleansing tingle of George's spell, Colin headed over, too. He didn't think he could have made it into the high bed if George hadn't been behind him to help him up. He immediately slipped into the plush covers beside Draco. He smiled at the sleepy Slytherin and Draco smiled back as George and Harry moved close to each boy, wrapping their arms possessively around them.

"I love you so much," George whispered into his ear. Colin shut his eyes and sank back into George, loving the strength and tenderness he found in the arms surrounding him.

"Mmm, love you, too," he whispered back. He turned his head and was kissed goodnight. When his head was back on the pillow, he was out like a light—along with the other three.


	17. Chapter 17

Colin awoke the next morning surrounded by fleshy warmth. He smiled before he had even opened his eyes, remembering the night before. It seemed like a dream, but the arms and legs tangled with his and the undeniable soreness in his bottom said otherwise. Sunlight was penetrating his eyelids, and he absently wondered why the Room of Requirement would have provided charmed windows.

_Charms,_ he thought, _I have Charms today._ He opened his eyes, wishing he didn't have to get up and go to class at all today. Draco Malfoy was looking back at him. Colin smiled as he took in the sleepy Slytherin. Draco returned his smile just as Harry tightened his hold on him. Colin's smile widened as he watched Harry pull Draco tight against him, stroking his chest with one hand and burying his face in the nook between Draco's neck and shoulder.

"I didn't get to fuck you last night," Harry said, eyes still closed, between kisses on Draco's neck. His hand moved to Draco's hip, throwing the covers off of both of them.

"You can fuck me now…if you don't mind having an audience," Draco answered him.

At the same moment, Colin felt George stir behind him. Colin pushed his ass back against George's morning erection, willing his boyfriend to wake faster.

Draco's smile widened and Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at Colin.

George's eyes must have opened because Harry smiled at him over Colin's shoulder then said, "You care to watch? As I understand it, you didn't get to see a show like your boyfriend did."

Colin blushed as George and Harry chuckled.

"You two behave. I think we got Colin back for that," Draco smiled cheekily at Colin. "He got watched plenty last night."

Colin couldn't help but smile as the three laughed at Draco's addition to the joke. But the laughs of both blonde boys were cut off as Harry pushed Draco onto his stomach and George turned Colin onto his back.

Colin looked at George, who promptly kissed him. When they broke apart, George gently gripped Colin's chin and turned it so Colin was looking at Harry and Draco.

"You just watch, baby, while I take care of you," George whispered against his ear.

"Don't you wanna see, too?" Colin whispered. He watched as Harry rubbed his fingers between Draco's cheeks, kissing and biting the back of his neck.

"I'll watch them, but I want to watch you, too." George answered him, bringing his hand between them, running his fingers softly across both of their pricks.

Colin smiled and looked back at George, kissing him again. His slid his tongue into his mouth, thrusting his hips into George's hand. He whimpered when George pulled his mouth away.

"No, I want you to watch," George smirked. "I know you want to."

Colin rolled his eyes, but didn't argue with George. _I mean, I do want to watch_. He looked back at the couple beside them. Heat flooded through his body as he watched Harry lubing his cock. At the same moment, George's hand was suddenly slick and stroking both of them. George hovered above him, looking at the pair beside them, too. They watched as Harry grabbed Draco's pale hip, pulling up just enough to make Draco arch beautifully. Colin had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sight. He could tell George was being affected by the sight just as much as he was, if the hitch in his breathing was any indication. Harry started to push in, and Colin looked to Draco's face. He felt another wave of arousal pass deliciously over him when he found his eyes locked with Draco's.

He couldn't suppress the moan as Harry pushed in, Draco looking at Colin the entire time. George's touch became firmer, and Colin had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. _Fuck this is so much better up close_, he thought. George and Colin watched as Harry slowly worked his length into Draco. Everything about the sight turned Colin on: Draco's slim body, arching into Harry's ministrations; Harry's tan muscular thighs and toned stomach flexing as he eased back and forward into the body below him; and the sounds Draco made—Colin nearly whimpered as he remembered the sounds Draco had made for him, when he had been inside Draco last night.

As Harry began thrusting harder and faster into Draco, Colin couldn't stop squirming underneath George, wanting George to pump him so much faster. George understood and complied immediately. Draco's sounds of pleasure were getting louder and he was thrusting back hard against Harry. Harry was propped up on his hands and seemed to be unable to take his eyes away from the sight of his own cock sliding in and out of Draco.

"Oh I'm close," Draco suddenly exclaimed, throwing his head back and looking at Colin with a look filled with pure lust and pleasure.

As much as Colin wanted to keep watching, his own desire was urgently pulling his attention away. All at once, he looked at George and decided that he didn't give a fuck how sore he was. He had to have George in him, fucking him like Harry was fucking Draco beside him.

"Fuck me, please fuck me," he demanded, pushing George back so that he could lift his legs. George didn't need to be told again. He didn't say anything, just lined up his cock and shoved into Colin, thrusting in and out immediately.

Colin's eyes did roll back then. The pain of George thrusting into his abused hole was like fire, but so was the pleasure of having him stroke against his prostate.

"Harder," he whispered, looking up into George's face. Draco got louder as George thrust harder.

Colin looked back over at Harry and Draco, feeling his orgasm coming. He had only been watching for a second when George gave a particularly violent thrust, growling as he did it. Colin snapped his attention back to his boyfriend, moaning loudly and breathing hard as George continued to thrust violently, staring down into Colin's eyes. It felt so good, but the look on George's face worried Colin enough to hold off his orgasm.

_What's wrong with him? _He wondered. Even as he thought it, he realized the answer. _He's jealous!_ He smirked at the realization, though a slight twinge of guilt went through him.

"Come here," he moaned at George, kissing him, desperate to rid George of his jealous feelings. He turned his face from the kiss and pulled George's lips to his neck. "Mark me, George, please," he whispered. "I'm yours, only yours."

George latched on to Colin's neck—biting, sucking, and moaning. "Mine," he growled. Colin hooked his feet behind George's thighs, making George thrust impossibly harder.

"Fuck yes, I'm yours," Colin whimpered, reaching to stroke his cock. George beat him to it. They looked into each other's eyes as George stroked him, inside and out.

"Mine?" George whispered with a pleading not to his voice.

"Yes…you're the first…the best," Colin answered, only seconds away from cumming.

"The first," George repeated, breathing deep and smiling as the words came out of his mouth. "Come with me…"

"Al…almost…" Colin shook his head in agreement.

Eyes locked, bodies straining, they didn't have to say another word to time their release. Colin came into George's hand just as George filled Colin. Their lips found each other's between sated gasps, and George collapsed onto Colin, sliding down until his head met Colin's chest.

"Oh bloody fucking hell…I love you," he sighed against Colin's chest.

Colin smiled and stroked his fingers through George's sweaty hair. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"I think we got the better show," Draco interrupted the post-sex moment.

George turned his head on Colin's chest as Colin opened his eyes, both of them looking at Harry and Draco. The couple had obviously finished minutes ago, as they were holding each other, watching George and Colin.

"I quite agree, Draco," Harry smirked at them. "That was…_hot._"

"I still can't believe you get fucked like that, though," Draco looked at Colin. "How long have you two been together, anyway?" he asked, curiously.

Colin looked down at George who propped his chin up on Colin's chest to look back. They smiled at each other as they realized the slightly embarrassing answer. George arched an eyebrow at Colin, who blushed before turning back to answer Draco.

"About a week," he laughed.

"A week!" Draco and Harry exclaimed at the same time, both of their eyes wide.

"You're kidding," Harry said, as though he really expected them to be joking.

"Actually, he may be rounding up a bit," George mumbled into Colin's chest.

They all laughed at that, but the laughter became uncontrollable when Draco added, "It's okay, Harry told me he loved me after two days, and we hadn't even fucked yet." Harry turned bright red to every ones delight, and gave Draco a playful jab in the side.

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" Harry laughed. "Me and Draco have to get back to pretending we hate each other in about…" he looked around to the clock on the wall, "fourty-five minutes."

"That must really suck," Colin said.

"That's one way to put it," Draco drawled as he sat up. "But Potions isn't so bad—that's what we have this morning. Snape knows, so it's fun to try and make him laugh at us during class."

"Snape knows?" Colin and George inquired at the same time.

"He caught us making out the other day," George explained. "His reaction was…unexpected."

"I'm surprised he didn't award you house points," Draco chuckled. Seeing the shocked reactions on George and Colin's face, he continued, "Oh, Severus is completely gay." He turned to Harry, "Actually, you should probably tell them," giving Harry a pointed look.

"Shit, okay. Don't get mad, alright?" He said to Colin and George. "I'm having to take these lessons with Snape, to help _close my mind_ or whatever, and so Snape takes regular strolls through my memories every Monday night. I do my best to keep him out, but…he could possibly see any of my memories from last night or this morning." When George and Colin just stared at him, open mouthed, he continued, "That's how he found out about me and Draco…he gave fifty points to Gryffindor for my _impeccable taste in men_."

George laughed out loud at that, but Colin was lost in thoughts that this new information brought to light. _Professor Snape could see me…getting…fucked?_" His eyes widened as the possibilities sprang into mind. _Snape could see me getting fucked!_" He looked to George, unable to hide the massive grin that spread across his face. He felt lucky that George's previous bout of jealousy was left behind for now.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," George laughed, and kissed Colin quickly on the mouth. "Harry, I want you to _shove_ your memories from last night to the front of your mind on Monday." Then turning back to Colin, he teased, "Colin has a little crush on our dear Professor Snape."

Colin covered his reddened face with his hands as Draco and Harry got over their initial shock and began laughing right along with George.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower. I'm so glad I don't have Potions today." He wiggled out from under George, and began limping towards the bathroom.

"No, but I do, and I plan to drop at least a dozen hints," George responded, getting off the bed and following Colin. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at Harry and Draco, "You guys don't mind us showering first, do you? Of course, I'm sure the room can provide more than one shower."

"Go ahead; we'll follow in a minute." Harry answered.

Colin stepped into the stream of warm water. George stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against his chest.

"You mad at me?" George whispered.

"No, I was just thinking…" Colin replied, leaning back on George.

"About what?"

"Well…" Colin hesitated, afraid of voicing the thought he had had the first time he had sex with George. "Do you think I'm a slut?" he whispered so quietly that George didn't hear him. When George asked him to repeat himself, he gathered his courage and turned around in George's arms. "I'm a slut, aren't I?" he asked again, meeting George's eyes.

George was obviously not expecting the question. He slowly answered, "Well…I suppose that depends on what your definition of _slut_ is…but…I don't think you are."

"But some people would say I am?" Colin asked. "I mean, other than being with you, I've slept with two other people this week—I got gang banged last night! And I slept with you on our first date! Not to mention I have a whole box of sex toys up under my bed," he mumbled as an afterthought.

"Baby…" George lifted Colin off his feet enough so that their lips met. Colin wrapped his arms around George's neck. He relaxed into the slow, sweet kiss. "If those things make you a slut…then I'm in love with a slut and I fucking don't want it any other way. I don't want some prude for a boyfriend."

Colin didn't know why hearing George refer to him as a slut made him feel better, but it did. He felt good enough to tease, "I thought cute was your thing, not slutty."

"Yeah, well cute and slutty makes me go crazy…as long as you're an honest slut, I don't mind." George kissed him again before pulling back and adding, "And as long as I'm the biggest cock you're fucking."

Colin threw his head back and laughed but turned serious in an instant as he skimmed his fingers over George's soft cock. "The first, the best, and definitely the biggest…now stop turning me on, I have charms at ten."

"You're the one touching my cock," George retorted.

"You need to both keep your hands to yourself or we're all gonna be late for class!" Harry called from the doorway. They could hear Draco's laughter in the background, and couldn't help but join in.

It didn't take long for all of them to be ready. A few minutes later, and George was walking Colin to his Charms class. Colin limped most of the way, and it seemed to him that everyone noticed.

"Have a good day, okay? I'll see you at lunch," George kissed him on the mouth quickly amidst looks from other students in the corridor.

"Okay, see you," Colin said.

"Oh, and you do want me to work on Snape, right?" George added with a smirk before walking off, not waiting for an answer.

"I love you, asshole!" Colin called after him.

George threw his head back and laughed before calling back loud enough for everyone in the corridor, (and probably everyone in the Charms classroom), to hear, "I love you, too, Colin Creevey!"


	18. Chapter 18

Snape made his way across the classroom, glancing into the cauldrons as he passed. He had been around the room several times during the course of the class, but not once had he come to see the progress that Ginny and Colin were making on their potion.

"No! Don't add that yet!" Ginny grabbed his wrist, abruptly bringing Colin's attention away from their Professor. "We don't add that until the very end."

"Shit, Ginny, I'm sorry," Colin sighed, setting the bowl of powdered root back onto the desk. He'd been nearly destroying the potion the entire time, and he could see that Ginny was becoming impatient with him.

"What's with you today? You're so distracted," she frowned at him, but quickly looked back at the potion, being sure to stir it the correct number of times.

"I…I don't know…" he mumbled, looking down at his own list of instructions, trying with all his might to keep his focus on the assignment. "I just can't focus today."

"That's all right. We're nearly done, anyway." Her eyes turned mischievous in an instant as she looked at him across the cauldron. "You can just go back to daydreaming about my brother, and I'll finish this."

Colin turned red and opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny was already re-reading the instructions and focused on the potion. He just sighed and let his eyes wonder back over to his Professor.

Two weeks had passed since his little sexual escapade in the room of requirement with George, Harry, and Draco. Two Mondays had gone by; twice, Harry had been to his extra lessons with Snape. Harry had assured Colin that Snape had gotten several eyefuls of Colin being thoroughly fucked—so much so that Harry testified to being completely thrown out of Snape's office for it.

George had been true to his word: he had been dropping hints during his Potions class, and Colin didn't even need George's word to confirm it. Fred and Lee hadn't shut up about it at meals the whole week. Apparently, George had tried to be subtle, but when he got no response from Snape, he started being a bit more straight forward. He had said to Fred, louder than necessary, just as Snape was passing by their desks, "Colin is right about Snape being so _fucking sexy_." Fred and Lee couldn't seem to stop reenacting the way Snape's eyes had practically bulged out of his head.

_Look at me motherfucker!_ Colin glared at the back of Snape's head and huffed in frustration when Snape moved onto the next desk, not sparing a glance in his and Ginny's direction. Colin didn't quite know what he was expecting, but to be completely ignored was not it! He had played out several fantasies in his head, and they all ended with him bent over his own desk with Snape's cock buried up to the hilt. _Has all my preparation been for nothing?_ He had received express permission from George to take anything Snape wanted to offer him, even if George wasn't present at the time. Though Colin felt he would really like to have George involved, there was really no logical way that this could happen. The only place that the three of them were ever in at the same time was the Great Hall for meals, and Colin seriously doubted the three of them would spontaneously go at it in front of the entire school, no matter how much he fantasized about it.

"You can hand me those now," Ginny snapped Colin out of thoughts.

"What?" he asked, forcing his eyes to Ginny and away from Snape.

"The powdered root," she raised an amused eyebrow at him. "It's time to add them."

"Oh….yeah, here. Sorry." He passed the bowl over and managed to stay focused as she added the final ingredient. The liquid turned a very light shade of blue, and if the satisfied grin on Ginny's face was any indication, the potion had turned out perfect. He helped her bottle it and clean up the work area. Soon, the rest of the class was finished, and Snape was walking around, collecting the samples from the students.

Colin held his breath as Snape approached them, but Snape didn't even look at him. He took the vial from Ginny and turned on his heel, striding to the front of the class. Colin's mouth watered at the way his robe swirled behind him. He really couldn't help it. He had fantasized about the man so much in the last two weeks that it was almost impossible to be around him without being turned on.

"Class dismissed. You have no assignment for today." Snape's announcement shocked everyone in the room; nevertheless, they hurriedly gathered up their things. Just as Colin was headed for the door, Snape's voice caught him in his tracks, "Creevey, you will stay. I need a word with you."

Ginny grimaced at him, and Colin had to force himself to grimace back. As she left, he slowly came further into the room, unsure of what to do. Snape was facing away from him, putting the glass vials away in the shelf behind his desk. Colin wiped his hands on the sides of his pants nervously, realizing that his palms had gone sweaty, which was most likely due to the quickened beating of his heart. He had thought he'd be in a state of pure excitement and arousal when this moment came, but now he just felt shaky and nervous.

The rest of the class filed out of the room, several of them looking at Colin in pity. The last student left, the door clicked shut, and it was silent.

"Mister Creevey, are you aware that I tutor your fellow Gryffindor, Mister Potter, in subjects outside of the traditional curriculum?" Snape slowly made his way around his desk.

Colin's eyes were glued to the floor. He suddenly felt so stupid. It had never crossed his mind to doubt that Snape would want him, too. Maybe it was the high of having had sex with _the Harry Potter_ and _the Draco Malfoy_, but Colin had not once considered that any advances made by him—or on his behalf, as was the case—would be unwanted. He swallowed, mustering his Gryffindor courage before slowly lifting his eyes to look at Snape.

"Yes, sir. I am aware of that," he said quietly, silently begging the tremor traveling through his bones to go away as Snape's dark eyes stared back at him.

Snape stayed silent, staring at Colin with a scrutinizing look in his eye. Colin couldn't handle it. He wished Snape would just do it—just scold him, tell him what a stupid little boy he was for thinking he could actually have a go with his Potions Master. He wished Snape would outright call him out—tell him what a silly, childish idea it was to have his boyfriend flirt on his behalf. He wished Snape would scoff at him for assuming that the images in Harry's memory would somehow make Snape want him. _Anything but this silence._ He had to break the silence. _I'll just say I'm sorry, tell him to forget about it…then I'll go._

He opened his mouth and had barely taken a steadying inhale when Snape chose that moment to speak.

"I noticed you took no part in the brewing of your potion today, Mister Creevey. It appears to me that Miss Weasley did all the work." Snape moved to one of the desks at the front of the room, pulled out the chair and sat down.

Colin was momentarily dumbstruck by Snape's words. _Is he really getting on to me for that right now?_ He couldn't keep his eyes from narrowing at the black clad teacher. The shock, confusion, and anxiety from only seconds ago were soon being replaced with indignant anger. A tiny part of the nervousness he had been feeling lingered, and he could hear that part of him telling him to _keep your mouth shut and calm the fuck down. _But, as usual, he ignored it, swinging like a trapeze artist from one mood to the next.

He crossed his arms over his chest, unconsciously swinging his hip out to the side and huffed at Professor Snape. "Tell me, _sir_," the tiny, sane part of his mind was begging him to stop, but he just couldn't, "which did you see in Harry's head: me getting my mouth fucked, or me getting my ass fucked?"

Now Colin understood why seeing Snape's eyes practically bulge out of his skull was so entertaining to Lee and Fred. However, that was also the look that just so happened to grip Colin's anger and rip it out of him, leaving nothing but gaping horror at the words that he had just said.

_Oh my god._

The silence took over again. Colin couldn't help but notice that his heart seemed to have completely quit beating as he watched Snape's face quickly gain its usual intimidating composure.

"Mister Creevey…" Snape's voice was even lower than usual and the color of his eyes seemed to go completely black. He paused long enough to scare Colin to the point the he was begging his eyeballs to not fill with tears. "That obscene outburst, coupled with your lack of contribution to the assignment in class today, has me thinking that your boyfriend is not properly punishing you for your bad behavior."

_What? _Though he didn't say it out loud, Colin couldn't keep the question off his face.

"Come here, Mister Creevey," Snape said as he slouched—_yes, slouched_—in the chair, spreading his legs.

Colin's feet were moving, though he didn't know how. _It's happening, oh my god, it's happening right now._ Now that the time had come, Colin didn't know what to do. His fantasies of this moment always consisted of him being the experienced, sexy little bottom; but now, he felt like it was his first time—all the excitement and nervous anticipation hanging in the air around him.

Finally, he was standing right in front of his Professor. He was just about to drop onto his knees—it certainly seemed the appropriate thing to do—when Snape spoke.

His words came out slow and clear. Colin didn't miss a single syllable, "I will only ask you this one time. Answer me with complete honesty," he paused, looking up at Colin with nothing but seriousness on his face. "Do you _want_ this, Colin?"

Hearing his first name come out of Professor Snape's mouth for the first time just about made Colin break out in a heated sweat. He was suddenly aware of his hard-on, and couldn't stop his hand from moving there as his eyes closed and he whispered, "Oh yes, sir, I want this." He opened his eyes and added, "_Please,_ Professor….I want you very much."

"Should I contact Mister Weasley before we begin?" Snape fired off the next question, though his composure had obviously slipped. Colin smirked when he looked further down and noticed the bulge lying temptingly against his Professor's thigh.

Colin opened his mouth to say _no,_ and then closed it. "Yes," he spilled out. "But...we don't have to wait on him to get here to start. Couldn't we just let him…you know…walk in on us?" he asked, hoping that Professor Snape would say yes. He didn't think he could wait for George to walk all the way from Gryffindor tower to the Potions classroom in the dungeons.

Snape smirked and rose from his chair. He waved his wand as he made his way over to his desk. Colin assumed he had put up the proper wards around the room to ensure they weren't heard or seen. He watched as Snape quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment before making it disappear with a flick of his wand.

Snape looked at Colin, noticing the boy just standing there, watching him. "What are waiting for? Strip!"

Colin didn't need telling twice. His little hands moved as fast as they could, throwing his cloak on the floor behind him, and working their way down the buttons on his shirt. As he shed the clothing on his top half, he looked back at Snape, who was eyeing his bare chest. When he met his eyes, Colin blushed, and began to undo his belt much more slowly.

Snape's stare was merciless. He watched without blinking as Colin removed his trousers, followed by his underwear. It took absolutely all of Colin's control to keep his hands from covering up his jutting erection.

Then Snape opened his robes and began working on the buttons on his own pants, and Colin inwardly drooled at what he knew was coming. Instead of dropping his pants, Snape just reached inside and pulled out one of the most draw-dropping sights Colin had ever seen. Colin was stunned—transfixed on the big, white, slightly purpled, hard cock of Professor Severus Snape. It was just as big as George's.

He stumbled forward, his ever growing cock-lust taking over. He didn't even look up at Snape, or ask for any sort of permission before bending down and taking that velvety, thick head into his little moist mouth. His eyes slid shut and he elicited a moan as he slid more of it into his mouth, allowing his tongue to glide reverently across the flesh in his mouth.

Snape growled low and stumbled back into his desk. Colin shuffled desperately forward with him, not wanting to break contact. Snape seemed to have the same idea; Colin felt his long, slightly cold fingers cup the back of his head.

Colin wondered if this was Snape's intended punishment—_because this is certainly no punishment,_ he thought. Snape didn't moan loud or voice his praises to Colin like George did. His appreciation was subtle. The small, seemingly unintentional grunts he released as his fingers tightened in Colin's hair sent sparks down Colin's spine and made his ass pucker. Colin couldn't help that his legs spread further and his back arched so that he could stick his small, lithe ass further into the air as he sucked on his Professor's impressive cock. As much as he loved doing this—and Colin _really_ loved sucking cock—he still found himself twisting his hips and moaning around the erection in his mouth, practically begging Snape to turn him around and fuck him hard.

Colin and Snape both jumped slightly as they heard the door to the Potions classroom open, but Colin didn't stop, and Snape's fingers only tightened as he forced more of himself down Colin's throat.

Colin moaned loudly. _Oh_, how he'd grown to love this even more in the past two weeks. George had been only too happy to appease his growing fetish. The only thing Colin loved more than being pounded into with no mercy was to have his throat virtually raped by a big pulsing cock. It made him smirk to think that Harry Potter was to blame for that.

"Your little boyfriend very much needs to be punished, Mister Weasley," Snape said at the same moment that George placed his hands on Colin's hips. Colin bucked back into George and moaned loudly at Snape's words. His Potion Professor's voice was deep and strained, causing a jolt to run through Colin's cock.

"Does he?" George chuckled. "I hope you don't consider this a punishment, Professor. My little slut loves sucking cock."

Colin moaned loudly again, bobbing his head further down on Snape. Yet another fetish that had grown over the last couple of weeks was George calling him his little slut. The night after the mind blowing foursome with Harry and Draco, Colin was being fucked into George's mattress when George had called him, for the first time, "my little slut." George had seemed startled and apologetic at his own words, but Colin had only tightened his legs around George's waist and said, "Yes, your little slut, I'm your little slut." After that, he had urged George to use the title. It turned him on to no end.

"I suggest a firm spanking would suffice," Snape interrupted Colin's thoughts. Though George had never spanked Colin before, Colin felt his body flood with heat at the idea. George pressed his clothed body against Colin and leaned over his back. He grabbed Colin's hair, stopping his movements, though Colin continued to suck and swirl his tongue around the head of Snape's cock. George's breath tickled Colin's ear, causing another moan.

"You think that's what you need, baby? You think a spanking will work to make you behave?" George purred, his long fingers tightening on Colin's hips.

"MMMHHMMM," Colin moaned long and loud, eliciting an answering grunt from Snape. George let go of his hair, and Colin began bobbing his head again.

George back away but both his hands lay on Colin's hips. His fingers lightly stroked the flesh of Colin's ass. The first hard slap was sudden, and Colin's mouth slipped from Snape's cock as he gasped.

"Keep sucking," Snape demanded, forcing Colin's head back down. Colin didn't hesitate to obey.

George assaulted Colin's sensitive bottom repeatedly. Every hit hurt worse than the one before, and Colin's moans soon turned to desperate whimpers, but he loved every stinging slap to his smarting ass. He could feel fluid leaking out of the tip of his own prick, and didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened when George finally ended the punishment.

He was suddenly jerked upright roughly by his hair off Snape's cock. His eyes immediately locked on Snape's as George pressed against him, still holding him by his hair. He whimpered as George snaked a hand around his waist, bringing it to stroke very lightly on Colin's hard prick.

"I bet you want him to fuck you on that big desk of his, don't you?" George breathed into his ear.

"Yes," Colin moaned, watching Snape.

"You want me to watch him pound you with that big cock of his, don't you, my little slut?" George asked again.

Colin moaned loudly as George jerked on his hair again. "Oh fuck yes, please…" he cried loudly. "Please," the whisper was added as a plea directly to Snape, whom he hadn't taken his eyes off of.

Snape walked around his desk and motioned Colin to come to him.

"Go," George whispered, given Colin a gentle push forward. Colin walked slowly around Snape's desk and watched as Snape wordlessly made all the items atop it disappear.

"What are you waiting for? Climb up, Mister Creevey," Snape's voice was deep and quiet.

"Yes, sir," Colin answered. He went to the desk and climbed on top of it onto his knees. He spread his legs as far as he could and put his forearms on the desk in front of him. _Lucky I'm so small,_ he thought as he arched his back so that Snape would have a perfect view of his little puckered hole.

George approached the desk and got on his knees so that he and Colin were eye-level. George put one hand into Colin's hair, stroking it back in a loving gesture that Colin had become familiar with. Colin leaned into the hand and smiled at George. _I love you_, Colin mouthed. George's grin widened and he leaned forward, meeting Colin's lips. His tongue slid inside, and Colin moaned at the intensity of the kiss his lover was giving him. He pulled away more quickly than Colin would have liked, and backed away.

George pulled a chair from the front of the room and placed it just a few feet away from Colin and Snape. He sat down and began unbuttoning his pants.

"You are certain he can take this?" Professor Snape asked, obviously speaking to George.

Colin knew Snape must be talking about his large erection, because George smiled at the man behind Colin and pulled out his own large member.

"If he can take mine, I'm sure he can take yours," George answered with an eyebrow raise and lopsided grin.

Colin watched in fascination as George lightly stroked himself to hardness. He gasped in surprise when he felt Snape's fingers on his sack, pulling and rolling it on his fingers.

"How to begin…" Snape said, absentmindedly.

_Well you could start my shoving that big cock in my ass,_ Colin thought as he bowed into Snape's touch. He whimpered and rotated his hips, begging silently for Snape to leave his balls alone and touch his ass.

"Whatever you like, sir," George said, "my little slut is at your service. I assure you he'll enjoy whatever you decide to do." Colin looked at George, who just smirked back at him. Colin's return smirk was interrupted at the arrival of Snape's tongue at his entrance. Colin immediately pushed back against him, moaning loudly as Snape's tongue circled his hole deliciously. He was soon a whimpering, nearly sobbing mess.

Two weeks ago, Colin would have challenged anyone that said they could eat him out better than Draco Malfoy. But Snape, _oh fuck—Snape!_ flattened his tongue with experience against Colin's tight little ring of muscle. He sucked on the hole and stuck his dizzying tongue into the heat with just the right angling of his head. Colin couldn't stop his hips from rotating minutely with the perfect, perfect, _fucking perfect_ rhythm that Snape possessed. Colin was approaching his orgasm much faster than he liked, and he did not want to come without Snape's cock buried very deep inside him.

"Please, please, please…" he begged aloud, but Snape didn't stop. When Snape did something different with his tongue and reached between Colin's legs to stroke the boy's ready-to-burst prick, Colin's forehead banged against the desk as he moaned against the surface. He made his pleas to be fucked more specific, "Please, sir, please fuck me…please fuck me, professor, please…please." He begged with no shame, but Professor Snape only stroked him harder, pulling him too close to the edge. "Oh I can't…please….I'm gonna cum!" he shouted, his head flying up, eyes meeting George's. George was stroking himself furiously as he watched Colin squirt all over Snape's hand and the desk under him.

Colin's orgasm was amazing, and he had barely begun to worry that his fantasy with his Professor was coming to an end when a long, lubed finger was shoved into his very relaxed hole. He pushed himself up onto his hands and shouted at the violent, but welcome surprise. Snape gripped his shoulder as he began finger-fucking Colin hard and fast. "Your slut has a sweet little ass," Snape spoke to George through clenched teeth, "and he begs so nicely," he purred, causing Colin to moan in response to the sound.

"Oh, Merlin, don't I know," George answered. He stood from his chair and walked to Colin, who was breathing ragged on the desk.

Colin was face to face with George's swollen cock. He leaned slightly forward to take it into his mouth, but George backed away, just out of his reach. Colin looked up, confusion all over his face.

"Please…" he moaned. Snape chose that moment to shove a second finger inside him. "Yes, please give me more, please…"

"That's right, beg for it," George taunted.

Colin growled in anger and began thrusting himself back onto Snape's fingers, looking up at George the whole time. He bit his tongue to keep his pleas inside, not wanting to give in until _they_ gave in.

But then Snape twisted his fingers and Colin's mouth snapped open, emitting a shout of pleasure. "Oh god yes yes, right there! Please—_please_ fuck me now, oh fuck _pleeeease_!" He couldn't control himself at all. He wanted it so bad, at both ends, but both of the other men seemed perfectly content to leave him wanting. _But they want it!_

"You want it! Both of you! So _dear fucking god, please fuck me!_" He cried, angry and close to sobbing in desire. Snape shoved a third finger inside, stretching him open. George came forward to brush the tip of his erection over Colin's lips, stroking it fast all the while.

"Lick it," George whispered. Colin could see his boyfriend's resolve slipping, being replaced by need. He smiled before sticking out his tongue and plunging it into the slit at the top of his dick.

George hissed, and Colin knew he wouldn't have to wait long. That cock would be buried down his throat in no time. Snape suddenly and abruptly jerked his fingers out of his ass, and Colin could feel his hole clenching in protest. He swirled his tongue around the head of George's cock, listening to the amazing sounds coming from behind him. It was the sound of Snape's belt buckle clunking on the floor amidst the rustling of fabric that nearly made him cum again, right then. _Fuck, here it comes,_ he thought, thrusting his ass back as he continued to lick around George's head.

He felt the head of Snape's cock at his hole just as George jerked his hair, forcing him to look up at him.

"Cover those pretty little teeth, baby," George ordered him in another whisper, a promise of things to come oozing from his gaze. Colin opened his mouth in an _O_, and looking pleadingly up at George. George lowered Colin's head, though still maintaining his grip in his hair, and stuck the tip of his cock into Colin's mouth. "Don't hold back, Snape; he can take it," George said.

"So I've seen," Snape answered. Colin didn't even have time to blush at the reference to Harry's memories before he was penetrated at both ends by two large cocks. Snape had obviously lubed his cock for the ride up Colin's ass, and he buried himself balls deep in one swoop. And George—_oh George—_had never been so merciless with Colin's throat. He plunged deep and hard, forcing Colin to take it all. If Colin hadn't known better, he wouldn't have been able to tell who was at one and who was at the other.

Colin had never felt so wonderfully out of control. His head and hips were being forcefully pulled in opposing directions, back and forward. Snape and George were both grunting, moaning, and praising him in an overabundance of swear words that were music to Colin's ears. He himself couldn't make a sound, and he could barely see from the tears filling his eyes, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

All too soon, he could hear the tell-tale signs of George's release. Colin knew without a doubt that if George kept thrusting like this when he finally came, he would choke. No way could his throat handle it. To his surprise, George pulled out quickly. Colin panted as he watched George fist his own cock roughly and desperately, mere inches from Colin's face.

Snape began thrusting harder, gripping Colin's cheeks and spreading him apart further. Colin moaned, his voice rough and raw. "Harder…" he ground out. "Fuck, please do it harder."

Snape didn't seem to have any objection and gripped Colin achingly tight, laying into him.

"Oh….I'm going to…oh fuck," George started, and Colin grinned up at him.

"Yes, lover, cum on my face, I want it," Colin looked back at the sight before him. One, two, three stokes…and George shot stream after stream all over Colin's face. Colin closed his eyes and opened his mouth, feeling lucky enough to have caught some in his mouth. He could feel the rest decorating his face in a warm, dripping mess.

George stumbled back and fell into the chair, panting and smiling at Colin. Colin smiled back, but quickly shut his eyes as he was allowed to focus on what his Professor was currently doing to him. He lowered back onto his forearms, the head of his erection bobbing slightly against the desk below him. He felt so spread out, yet not spread out enough.

He gasped as Snape suddenly pulled out, and he was flipped unceremoniously over onto his back. He had to hold his head up to keep it from dangling over the front to the desk. The sight that met his eyes was a sight he'd thought he'd never see. At some point, Snape had tied his hair back in a messy bun, strands falling into his face, brushing his sharp jaw and exposing his high cheek bones. His robe was gone, as were his pants, and his shirt appeared to have been ripped open. _He's a fucking porn star,_ Colin's thoughts gasped. Scars littered the man's pale, lean, muscular body. He was glistening from his exertions, and Colin wanted nothing more than to lick every drop of sweat from that body.

All Snape had to do was wrap his hands around Colin's bony ankles, and Colin was moaning and begging again. Snape held his legs up and spread them, looking down at Colin with an amused, albeit horny, expression on his face. He nudged the tip against Colin's hole.

"You look perfect with your boyfriend's spunk all over that lovely face of yours…You really are a little cock-whore, aren't you?" Snape looked down on him.

"Oh, yes…" Colin moaned, letting his head fall back. It snapped right back up when Snape shoved into him without any warning.

"Yes, _sir,_ Mister Creevey," Snape growled.

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir! Please fuck me more, sir!" Colin answered in a heated rush.

Snape laughed and slowly, leisurely worked his hips in and out, adding a twist to his hips. Colin moaned at the sight of his stomach muscles flexing under the sweaty skin. "George, you have a delightful little toy on your hands, and I have to say I wouldn't mind playing with him again," Snape said as though his cock wasn't currently swiping over Colin's sweet spot, driving him nearly insane.

Colin just let his head dangle over the front of the desk. His lids opened slightly and he could see George smirking at his Professor. "I'm sure we can work something out. Besides, I think my little toy rather enjoys you….however, I suggest you get on with it. You're driving him absolutely insane, and I'm probably going to have to carry him back to Gryffindor Tower as it is."

"Of course," Colin heard Snape say before his hips were gripped firmly and Snape began pounding into him.

Colin brought his head up, not entirely aware that he was shouting encouragement as Snape thrusted his erection on a direct route to his prostate on every stroke. He lifted his legs, allowing Snape to drive deeper. He couldn't take his eyes off the older, stronger man. He reached down and gripped the edge of the desk where his ass was, and pulled hard on Snape's next thrust. Snape's eyes locked with Colin's and his look became absolutely feral. He bent over Colin, his grip feeling like steel around Colin's waist, and drove home hard.

"Oh FUCK YES! YES! OH FUCK! PROFESSOR!" Colin screamed as Snape dove _hard_ into him, harder than he had ever been fucked. He was surprised when Snape leaned down over him, but Colin wrapped his arms around Snape's shoulders and his legs around his back without a second thought. Snape's mouth connected with his own, and as soon as his tongue slipped inside, complete with the essence of his own ass, Colin came hard, whimpering into the kiss. Snape followed immediately after, biting down hard on Colin's lip.

Snape slid out of him and collapsed with an audible grunt into his desk chair. Colin went limp, his limbs dangling around the desk he had just been fucked on.

"Shit," he groaned, breaking the silence moments later. He tried to get up, but failed. George approached him and smiled down at him before lifting him gently by the shoulders. Snape stood, and Colin fell into him as he was sat up on the desk. Colin could hear both of them chuckling, but he couldn't care less. He had just lived another of his fantasies and was currently dripping _Professor Severus Snape's_ cum out of his ass onto _Professor Severus Snape's _desk.

A few minutes and cleaning charms later, and Colin was dressed and limping towards the door.

"George, I'm going to be sending you an owl. I want you to be aware so you don't open the package around your friends in the Great Hall," Snape called to them just as they were leaving.

"Oh?" George answered. "And just what will you be sending?"

"Just a little potion for that tight little hole of his…"

"Thank you, sir," George nodded and continued steering Colin from the room.

As soon as they were out the door, George lifted Colin bridal style into his arms. Colin sighed contently and rested his head on George's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Thanks, George," he whispered.

"You had a good time?" George asked, making his way through the castle toward Gryffindor Tower.

"Mmm, yeah, I'm glad you were there," he said, smiling, though George couldn't see. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, baby, but don't think we're done yet."

Colin lifted his head and looked into George's smiling eyes, "Oh we're not?"

"No, we're not. You know how I like to fuck you last, fuck you best," George challenged.

Colin arched a brow and squirmed until George put him down. As soon as he did, Colin sauntered off, pausing to beckon George to follow him. "Come on, big boy. If you're saying you're gonna fuck me better than _he _just did, then I'm not dealing with silencing spells. We're using the room of requirement," he oozed every ounce of sass he had into his statement before turning and strutting down the hall with no sign of his previous limp. He smiled to himself, knowing that George was following, probably drooling at the sway of his hips.

He had to keep himself from sprinting to the room of requirement, not wanting to appear too eager, knowing that when they arrived, he was going to get the shagging of his life. George _always_ delivered.


	19. Chapter 19

Colin and George left the room of requirement the next morning, having not returned to their dorms the night before. Colin sent constant glares at George, who couldn't seem to stop himself from keeping up a constant stream of poorly concealed smirks at Colin's current state. Apparently, Professor Snape's flare for dominant behavior had sparked the same flame in George. After having fucked Colin quite literally all night-well into the wall, floor, armchair, and eventually the mattress—George had refused to put the healing cream on the sore boy's ass. Needless to say, Colin had been firmly reminded exactly who his ass belonged to. Though he had thoroughly enjoyed the lesson, he wasn't so enthusiastic about sporting the limp that he absolutely could not conceal to the whole school. _Never mind sitting down_, Colin thought bitterly. His entire ass felt like one big bruise.

They received their usual amount of stares as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Being the only openly gay couple in the school, this was understandable, and Colin had grown used to the attention. He was relieved that no more stares than usual were thrown his way, but he blushed furiously as the stares remained on him for much longer, and ended in knowing grins. He clung tighter to George's hand and moved closer to his side, wanting nothing more than to disappear into the folds of the older boy's robes.

Colin didn't swat George away when he helped him climb over the long bench, though he wanted to. He sat down very slowly, not realizing he was holding his breath until he released it as his ass settled on the bench. A snicker on his left alerted him to Ginny's presence beside him. She was just as bad as her brother when it came to concealing her humor about the whole situation. He tried to return her knowing look with a glare, but ended up having to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling too hard.

"What are doing here, Gin?" George asked over Colin.

"He was my friend before he was your boyfriend, so I'll sit with him if I want," Ginny answered, turning to her plate and adding butter to her toast.

"Well, alright then," George muttered, obviously amused by his little sister.

Colin and Ginny were soon in a discussion about the essay that was due later that day in Herbology, but they were both distracted as their little group seemed to grow as the Hall filled with more students. Katie Bell sat on the other side of George, though she usually sat a few places down with the other Gryffindor Quidditch Girls.

"Hey," she greeted them. She was met with confused faces for the most part. Colin and Ginny gave cheerful enough "hello's", but George, Lee, and Fred seemed perplexed to find her sitting there. "What?" Katie asked, "Afraid the lesbian will rub off on you all?" she joked.

That broke the ice. Colin and Ginny both had to stop themselves from choking—Colin on his pumpkin juice and Ginny on her toast. Fred and George laughed louder than was necessary, but that wasn't so unusual. Lee just smirked and was the first to speak, "…so you're finally coming out of the closet then?"

She pulled that morning's Daily Prophet out of her robe pocket and plopped it on the table in the center of their little group. "Well, I figured if Harry could come out, so could I."

"_What_?" Colin and George were the first to react, both snapping their necks to look at Katie. Ginny was the first to snatch the paper off the table though.

"I see you haven't heard, yet." Katie smirked, obviously pleased to be the one delivering this gossip to them.

All eyes turned to Ginny as she unfolded the paper. Colin's mouth fell open as he read the headline on the front page: **HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT: "I AM GAY."** Ginny had just opened her mouth to read the article aloud, when Harry plunked down across from her, right beside Fred.

"Good, I see you've all heard the news," he gestured towards the paper and began filling up his plate, seemingly unaware of the gaping mouths around him. "Have you had a chance to read the article yet?" he asked, looking around at the stunned group.

"No, just the headline," Colin answered, surprising even himself. He chanced a glance across the Hall at Malfoy, who was just tossing the paper aside. He raised an amused eyebrow as the Slytherins around him attacked it like ravenous dogs, eager to read such juicy gossip.

Harry smiled at them before reaching across the table and gently taking the paper from Ginny. "There's really no need to read this. The bottom line is, I'm gay. Oh, and I _do _have a boyfriend, but I didn't tell the Prophet who he is." He smiled at George and Colin, making it obvious to the rest of the group that they knew who the mystery boy was.

"You realize mom and dad are going to flip when they find out that you told the media before them?" Fred's question effectively broke the silence and tension around the group.

"Ooo," George cringed. "He's right, Harry. You're going to have to deal with an angry Weasley woman."

"Actually, I sent them an owl last week," Harry shrugged.

"And you didn't tell us?" George asked incredulously.

"And I always thought of us as brothers," Fred added, playing at having his feelings wounded.

"Yes, and brothers share _everything_," George said meaningfully.

Colin did choke on his pumpkin juice this time. He sent a glare to George.

"Of course, you're right, George. Please except my apology. I do hope we can continue sharing," Harry smirked at George before turning it on Colin.

Colin was quite proud of himself for the glare he aimed at _the harry potter_.

"Right, so no hidden meaning in any of that," Fred stage whispered. "So did you tell mom and dad who the boyfriend is? I assume so, since those two obviously already know," he said, motioning to Colin and George. Colin couldn't help but feel a little pride at being in on Harry's secret.

Harry, George, and Colin shared a smile before Harry answered, "Yes, and they took it much better than expected. Ron, on the other hand…" he shook his head in the negative.

As if on cue, Ron sat down beside Harry, "Gee, mate, I didn't take it that bad!"

"You haven't spoken to me in two days," Harry challenged.

"Yeah, well…sorry about that. But I was bloody shocked! You tell me you're in love with…_him_…it was a lot to take in," Ron explained.

"In love?" Katie chimed in, obviously thrilled at the idea of Harry in love. "Who is it?"

"I'm sure you'll all find out soon enough," Harry smiled before adding, "And no telling, you three!" He sent warning looks to Colin, George, and Ron.

Owls began swooping in overhead, landing on the shoulders of their owners, some dropping small packages in mid-flight. George and Colin both looked up expectantly, not knowing what the owl would look like. Colin snuck a look at the head table and had to stifle a gasp when he found Professor Snape's smirk directed at him. He blushed furiously, but managed to sneak a shy smile in his professor's direction.

"Aha!" George quietly exclaimed as a very small package was dropped directly over him. He caught it, and before Colin could even get a good look at the non-descript brown wrapping, George had slipped it into his pocket.

"What you got there, brother?" Fred inquired.

"That's a secret that not even brother's will share," George answered with a smirk.

"I'm feeling very left out of the family with all these secrets floating around," Fred grumbled.

They all seemed to find the situation funny, but Colin's laugh died off as his attention was brought to Ginny, whom only he seemed to notice. She was quietly eating her scrambled eggs, not laughing, and adding nothing to the conversation. That was not like her.

Ginny kept to herself during Charms, and Colin kept a wary eye on her, though he didn't ask her anything about what was wrong. He was determined to partner with her in Herbology, although he usually paired up with Clint, and she usually paired up with Luna. As expected, Professor Sprout gave the assignment and told them to pair off. Colin had stuck to Ginny so that she wouldn't have a chance to make her way over to Luna. Just as he was extending his hand to get her attention, Vinson sidled right between them.

"Hey, Colin, I was hoping you'd switch your routine up today and partner with me," Vinson asked quietly.

Colin blinked up at the taller boy—_really, all the boys are taller than me—_taking a moment to let his question sink in. "I-" he glanced past Vinson's shoulder and could see Ginny talking to Luna. _Too late,_ he groaned. He looked back to Vinson, who was turning redder as the moments passed. "Sure, yeah," Colin answered back, disappointed that he wasn't getting his chance to talk with Ginny.

He silently approached the work table, not noticing the let-down look on Vinson's face.

When class ended, Colin shoved his Herbology book into his bag, intent on catching Ginny before she left the Greenhouse. Unfortunately, Vinson stopped his plans again. Colin was forced to stop his beeline to the doorway when he felt Vinson's hand wrap around his wrist.

"Yes?" Colin said impatiently. He immediately felt guilty when Vinson let go of him and took a step back. They'd shared a dorm for four years now, and Colin had never seen such a pained look on the other boy's face.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sorry," Vinson said quietly, eyes on the floor.

Colin looked at the boy in confusion, surprised and all out baffled at his obvious state of distress. "Vinson, is something wrong?" he asked uncertainly, stepping closer to look up into his downcast eyes. _Ginny will just have to wait, apparently._

Vinson looked up, surprised at Colin's show of concern. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something, but…" he paused and Colin was even more baffled as his fellow Gryffindor blushed even redder and looked away before stuttering on, "…well, you've just seemed so busy, and you rarely spend the night in the dorm, so…I just…haven't had the chance."

Colin was stunned as a previous conversation he had had with Ginny came back to him. _I wouldn't get too close to a certain Gryffindor boy in your year while showering,_ her words came back to him. _Oh my god, it's him! Vinson is totally crushing on me!_

A slow smile, barely concealed, passed over Colin's face as his eyes widened in realization. He couldn't help feeling flattered. It had been him who had gone after Harry and Draco and Snape. He hadn't really gone after George, but it's not as though George had really gone after him, either. Colin didn't know anyone that had a long standing crush on him. Seeing Vinson begin to fidget as the silence extended between them, Colin quickly spoke up, "Would you like to walk me back to the castle? We can talk on the way," he offered sweetly.

"I don't know, it's not really that important-" Vinson tried to shrug it off but Colin wasn't going to stand for it.

"No, I insist!" He reached out and looped his arm through Vinson's, urging him to take the lead. Vinson nervously led Colin out of the greenhouse and towards the castle. They walked slowly and were easily passed by the other students, but Vinson still hadn't said anything. "So…" Colin urged as they approached the lake, "what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Vinson heaved a sigh, most likely in an attempt to shake the nerves before answering. "I guess you know about Harry, you know, with the article in the Prophet…"

This threw Colin off a bit. _Okay, so maybe he has a crush on Harry and not me._ "Yeah, I expect the entire Wizarding World knows by now," he laughed, removing his arm from Vinson's. "Is that what this is about?" He was truly feeling pity for Vinson. From the look on his face, he really liked Harry, and was probably really upset to hear that he had a boyfriend.

"No, not really. It just got me thinking…" he paused. Colin opened his mouth to urge him to continue when Vinson suddenly stopped, facing Colin. "Look, Colin I know you're with George, and I really don't mean any disrespect to him or to you, but…" he looked away, but only for a moment before he looked at Colin with eyes that held a hint of pleading. "I've liked you for a long time, and I know I should have said something sooner, but I didn't even know you liked guys until you got with George. I just…I guess I just wanted you to know. I'm assuming that George is your first boyfriend, and he'll be graduating soon…and…and if it doesn't work out with you two, I just want you to consider me."

Colin looked at Vinson wide-eyed. He'd thought he'd be getting some lusty confession from his dorm mate that would lead to a sexual encounter, but…_shit, he really likes me._ "I…I don't know what to say," Colin answered quietly and honestly.

"It's okay," Vinson sighed, taking a resigned step back. "Like I said, I know you're with George. I just wanted to throw my hat in the ring…I guess. I'll see you in Defense later," with that, he just walked away.

Colin was rooted to the spot. He felt so bad, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. He watched Vinson enter the castle before slowly following in his footsteps. _Why couldn't he just want a shag? That I could give him._

Colin entered the Gryffindor common room, immediately looking over the room for any sign of George or Vinson. He was relieved to see that Vinson wasn't present; although, that probably meant he went up to their room, so Colin resigned himself to be in the common room for a while. The only red hair he saw was Ginny's, and lucky for him, she was alone near the fire. He walked over to her, and sat on the sofa right beside her.

"Hey," he said softly. The way she jumped at his words made it clear that her thoughts had been far away.

"Hey…Colin," she mumbled, but didn't meet his eyes.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong," he asked, leaning towards her. She was obviously holding something in, and the look on her face told Colin that she wasn't going to tell him anything. "Come on, Gin, we've been friends for four years-" he was cut off by her arched brow, "—okay, so we've known each other for four years, but I think we've really become good friends recently. You can tell me what's wrong," he said sincerely.

She looked as though she couldn't breathe, like she was holding whatever was wrong inside with all her willpower when, in a gust of breath, she let it out. "You knew about Harry being gay, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

Colin only hesitated for a second before answering, "Yeah," he said, unable to stop the apologetic note in his voice. "But…I honestly never thought about it, but I guess I thought you knew, because of…you know, how close Harry is to your family. He's like a brother, right?"

Ginny's answering laugh was quiet and devoid of humor. "He's like a brother to my brothers, but…I've had this crush on him since the first time I saw him. And I think he kind of knows it, too. Today, when I saw that headline…and then I found out that he told you and George and my parents and Ron…and I assume Hermione, too…I just…feel like he should have told me, too. I don't think I deserved to find out like I'm just…one of the masses." She shrugged her shoulders and offered a sad smile to Colin. He had never seen Ginny Weasley so utterly defeated.

He sat back on the couch and put his arm around her, glad when she didn't fight it. He held her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it. "That was pretty shitty of him," he finally said to her, softly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," she muttered. Colin knew she wouldn't cry—Ginny Weasley was tougher than that, but he prepared for it just the same. He, of course, knew exactly what it was like to be an emotional being. Her next question, however, he was not expecting.

"You know who his boyfriend is, too, don't you?" she whispered.

Colin tensed. "Ginny…I can't…I can't tell you-" he stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, I know, you won't tell me. I guess I'll find out along with everyone else that means absolutely nothing to Harry," she said sulkily. Colin was afraid she would be angry with him, but she pulled her feet onto the couch and curled up to him, welcoming his comfort. Maybe she did it on purpose, just to get him to tell. Colin didn't know. He just knew he felt bad for her, and he didn't think she deserved to find out along with the rest of the school. He also knew he shouldn't tell her—_it's not my secret to tell,_ he chided himself. Against his better judgment, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair, "It's Draco Malfoy."

He kept holding her, tense for the outburst. As the seconds went by and nothing happened, Colin relaxed and began stroking the girl's back. Minutes had gone by before he realized that Ginny was indeed crying. She turned her face into his chest and continued to cry silently. That sat that way for a while, and Colin was glad that not many were in the common room—especially Harry and any other Weasleys. Eventually, Ginny brought her face out of his robes and took a deep breath.

"You alright?" he said quietly, not loosening his grip on her.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," she answered, voice thick.

"It's alright, you should see me cry. Well, I guess it's not too awful—your brother did ask me out during one of my emotional break downs." Colin wasn't necessarily trying for humor, but it did the trick. Ginny's laugh was quiet but genuine. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Ginny sat up, wiping her face with her hands.

"Thanks, Colin. You're a really good friend," she smiled over her shoulder at him. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you told me," she assured him with a small smile.

"I'm going to have to tell George I told you…if that's okay," he muttered.

"Fine by me, you can throw yourself under the bus, I'm just letting you know that I'm not gonna throw you under," she laughed again.

"You sure you're okay?" Colin asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what it is with me being attracted to gay men!" she exclaimed, all signs of sadness gone. At the disbelieving look on Colin's face she continued, "Oh! I'm not kidding. Other than Harry, there was also Dean. Ron told me about him being gay. Then I had this little crush on that Zabini guy from Slytherin—but I guess you already know about him, too?"

"I don't like him," Colin muttered, crossing his arms over his chest in a fake pout, bringing another laugh from Ginny. "Did George let you know that he wasn't into girls?" he asked.

"No, I overheard George and Fred talking about it-"

"What were they saying?" Colin interrupted, very interested to hear his boyfriend's opinion of the Slytherin.

"Aw, come on, I can't tell you that! George would kill me!" she said.

"Not fair!" Colin exclaimed, feeling no need for further explanation.

"Okay, you're right—but you better not tell him I told you this!" she pointed her finger at him in a threatening manner.

"I swear! Out with it!" he demanded.

"It was nothing really. George just said that he gave really _really_ great head, and he was kind of suggesting that Fred go for him. For some reason he thought Zabini would be more Fred's type than his," she shrugged, but Colin had a feeling that he knew the reason that Zabini would be more suited for Fred than for George.

"Well, I guess I did already know that…but George left the part out about…Zabini's _skills_," he said. "Anyway, you have more gay crushes to share?" he perked back up.

"I'm glad to see my misfortune brings you such joy," she said sarcastically, but continued on, "and then there was this little tiny crush I had on you-"

"—no way!-"

"Yes way, but don't worry, I'm totally over that! And then, well, there was Vinson, but he's obviously been in love with you since merlin-knows-when," she trailed off, rolling her eyes and leaning back into the corner of the couch bringing her feet up onto Colin's lap.

"Oh, godric, I had nearly forgotten about Vinson," Colin moaned. "He told me he likes me….just after Herbology actually."

"Oh no," Ginny groaned sympathetically. "What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do—or say, for that matter. I thought he was just gonna, I don't know, admit to some attraction to me. I thought he'd want sex or something. But…he made it clear that he _really_ likes me. I couldn't very well offer him my ass, now could I?" he explained, feeling quiet relaxed in this new found friendship.

"You mean you would have cheated on my brother?" Ginny asked incredulously. She went to pick her feet up, but Colin grabbed them before she could.

"No! He would have known about it! In fact, I probably would have offered him a three way!" he tried to explain, realizing too late that he was getting into some very personal territory.

"Okay…" Ginny looked at him before slowly saying, "I never thought I'd want to hear about the sex life of any of my brothers, but…I want to hear more about my brother's sex life—what exactly do you two get up to?"

"Oh, uh…I don't know, Ginny. George would probably kill me," he said nervously, even though he was excited at the idea of having a friend to share this stuff with.

"Oh my gosh, was George not your first?" she asked, sitting up and moving closer to him.

"NO! He was definitely my first, I assure you!" Colin exclaimed. "We just…"

"Oh, come on, I swear I won't tell," she pleaded, moving to face him, sitting Indian-style right beside him. "Have you slept with other guys? Who were they?"

Colin was ready to spill everything, when he realized that he couldn't possibly tell Ginny about Harry and Draco. Surely, that would crush her.

"Harry and Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a whisper, clinging to his arm.

"What!" Colin squeaked. _I know it didn't say that out loud, did I?_

"How is it that you and George knew about Harry being with Malfoy, but no one else did? You totally slept with them, didn't you?" Colin looked at her warily. Though there was no anger or resentment in her voice, he still wasn't sure how to respond. He decided that Ginny was way too smart for her own good. "Oh come on!" she said impatiently, "I've had my cry and I'm over it, now spill!" Colin couldn't help but laugh at her, practically bouncing with excitement, so unlike herself.

Her excitement was contagious. Colin jumped around to face her, mirroring her. "Okay, but you really can't tell _anybody_. I've got a secret much bigger than Harry and Draco to tell, so you have to _promise, _Ginny!"

"Okay, I promise—a million times, I _promise!_" she assured him with enthusiasm.

"And you have to promise not to be any other boy's fag-hag but me!" he added. This made her laugh even harder.

"Okay, yes, I promise! Now, come on! The faster you spill your dirty secrets, the faster I spill mine!"

Colin told Ginny _everything_. He left nothing out—from the first time he secretly watched Draco and Harry have sex up until the night before when he was fucked by their Potions Professor. He left nothing out. Anyone walking past them would surely have to smile at the two giggling fourth years. Heads close together, whispers and giggles passing between them, looks of wonder and amazement—and to Colin's relief, not one single sign of disgust—passed between them. In all of the excitement of his growing love with George and the sexual exploration they had been doing together, it had never really occurred to Colin that he had never really had a real friend. And until now, he never knew it could mean so much.


End file.
